Changes for the Better
by mickeymoose
Summary: Some OOtP spoilers. What if Umbridge had cast the Cruciatus Curse that fateful day in the office? DracoHarry and RonHermione. A story originally started by serpentsattire. 19th up...
1. In Umbridge's Office

Hello readers, 

For all of you who have seen this chapter before, this story has been copied and will be continued by me with permission from serpentsattire, I recommend you read her fics! She deserves credit for the first chapter of this story which she has deemed will be Draco/Harry slash. If this bothers you, my apologies, but nobody is forcing you to read this story. 

** Spoilers:  This is rewrite from page 746 of OOtP, spoilers for all five books up to page 746 of OOtP. o_O obviously. Turn back now or forever hold your peace.**

**Disclaimer: **Waves magic wand** I now OWN Harry Potter!! It's mine! All of it is MINE. The movies, the books…the action figures where you can cut Hermione's hair and it magically grows back! It's all mine… MUAHAHAHA (_Enter men in white coats)_ what are you doing? **screams** It's mine!**

**Whoops, wrong disclaimer…I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does, and she is doing a fabulous job. I am simply insane.**

Chapter One:

"You are forcing me, Potter… I do not want to," said Umbridge, still moving restlessly on the spot. "But sometimes circumstances justify the use… I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice…." 

Millicent Bulstrode was watching her with a hungry expression on her face.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Malfoy's grin falter. The fair-haired Slytherin prince seemed stunned at his Headmistress' words. For the first time in his life, Harry felt he shared something in common with Draco Malfoy.

"No!" shrieked Hermione. "Professor Umbridge, it's illegal!" But Umbridge took no notice. There was a nasty, eager, excited look on her face that Harry had never seen before. She raised her wand, and lazily pointed it at different parts of his body, as thought trying to decide which area would hurt the most. 

"Yes," she said softly. "What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him. He never knew it was I who ordered the Dementors after Potter last summer, but he was thrilled to have the chance to expel him, all the same. Pity he had to wriggle his way out of it."

"That was _you_?!" gasped Harry. "You sent the Dementors after me?"

This seemed to snap Professor Umbridge out of her daze, and she glared spitefully at Harry.

"Somebody had to shut you up, and naturally, I was the one who had to do it," she aimed her small, short wand at Harry's forehead. The anger on her face vanished, and was instead replaced by a somewhat happy look.

"You won't get away this time, Potter. This time, you will pay for telling lies." Her eyes widened in excitement, and she inhaled deeply.

"_Crucio!" _

Draco's P.O.V.

I could not believe my ears when I heard Umbridge's words.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue,"

I listened in fascinated horror as Granger attempted to change the professor's mind, to convince her not to harm Potter. I listened as Umbridge confessed to attempting to silence Potter in the worst possible way imaginable. And I watched as she pointed her sorry excuse for a wand at different areas on the Boy-Who-Lived's body, searching for the place where the curse would cause the most pain.

And yet I did nothing. 

And then it happened. Dolores Umbridge turned from the sweet, _caring_ DADA professor into a minion of the Dark Lord. I stared wide-eyed as Harry Potter fell to the ground, writhing in pain as the curse took effect. And it all changed.

I got a taste of what Death Eaters did. I saw it through the actions of a ministry official. If someone who wasn't a follower of Lord Voldemort could torture an innocent boy for something as insignificant as using a fire that wasn't his, then what did the Death Eaters do to Muggles and Muggle-born?

If this was what the future had in store for me, I didn't want it. I didn't want to be a Death Eater. I didn't want to hurt innocent people. I didn't want to hurt Potter.

I never thought I would change my mind. I had sworn on the first day of our first year, when he rejected my friendship, that I would be enemies with Harry Potter, and would never help him.

Sometimes, changes are for the better.

So, gripping Potter's wand in my hand, I took a step forward.

Harry's P.O.V.

I seriously was not prepared for it.

Even as she uttered the horrible words that I knew would be followed by intense pain, I didn't believe she would do it.

Somewhere in my subconscious, I could hear my friends crying out to me, shouting at Umbridge as the Cruciatus flowed through my body.

For some reason, the pain her curse was emitting was far worse than Voldemort's had been. Maybe it was because she had it aimed at my head.

I sighed as the darkness slowly surrounded me, ignoring Umbridge's shouted questions. Did she honestly think that I could speak through the pain of the curse? Or that a little bit of pain was going to get me to reveal the location of my godfather? 

She really is a toad.

"_Stupefy!" _a vaguely familiar voice cried out. The next instant, the waves of pain stopped, and I relaxed on the ground. 

End Harry's P.O.V.

~

~ 

Hermione screamed.

What else could she do? The boy she had practically considered her brother lay on the floor, not moving an inch, and Draco Malfoy currently had a wand aimed in her direction.

"Let her go, Millicent," he growled. Hermione could feel the Slytherin's grip loosen on her in surprise.

_"What?" _she whispered, obviously surprised. But Malfoy did not bother to repeat himself, and instead turned towards the others. 

"Let them go, and then get out of here," Crabbe and Goyle did so immediately, throwing Ron and Neville to the ground. They took a moment to glare at their retreating captors before rushing to Harry's side.

Blaise, however, looked at him oddly.

"What are you doing, Drake?" he asked softly. Malfoy merely shook his head.

"Just trust me, Zabini. Let the Weaselette go," he replied. Shrugging, the dark haired Slytherin obeyed. 

"I hope you know what you're doing, boss."

Malfoy smirked slightly. "I believe I do, Blaise," without turning around, he added, "Unless you want to join the toad, Bulstrode, I suggest you do as I told you," his voice was dangerous again. A small whimper was heard, and then the soft slap of footsteps as Hermione Granger joined her housemates around her fallen friend.

Draco subtly studied them as the Muggle-born witch checked Harry. While his carefully neutral poker face revealed nothing, but his eyes told differently. He was concerned.

Suddenly, Hermione looked up at him, her face stricken.

"He's not breathing!"

^-^ Cliffie. Hahaha! o_O I have big plans for this fic (maybe too big) =) It's definitely off to a nice start. I do plan on updating soon, so check this fic within a couple weeks, I have finals next week and may be too busy to type anything up, but we'll have to see. Constructive criticism is _always _appreciated**.**

**Enjoy your stay at fanfiction.net! Check out my favorite stories list! Virtual cookies to those who review! **

M&M


	2. In the Hospital Wing

_So here I am, sitting at my computer, doing my 'physics homework' hehehehe._

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

_To my reviewers:_

**Ellesar:**

 Yes, No, Yes, Yes and you will see. 

**Serpentsattire:**

Here it is, wait no longer! I really hope you like it.

**_Random quote of the chapter__:_**

_"The time has come," the Walrus said,  
"To talk of many things:   
Of shoes…and ships…and sealing-wax…  
Of cabbages…and kings…  
And why the sea is boiling hot…  
And whether pigs have wings."_

Chapter two: In the Hospital Wing

********************************

"Bloody hell," Ron squeaked. "Harry…HARRY!"

"Shut it, Weasley." Draco turned to Hermione, "hospital wing." He suggested abruptly.

"Right," nobody could deny that Hermione had a natural ability to take charge as she turned to the distraught Ginny and Luna. "Find a Professor…now!"

Ginny and Luna turned towards the door, only to find it locked. They simultaneously pulled out their wands. "_Alohomora!" The door opened and they were gone._

*************

Hermione turned back to see a numb Neville, Ron, and Draco staring at the motionless Harry.

"Oh do shove over!" She shrieked, pushing them aside to kneel next to Harry.

"K…kn…know any spells?" Neville whispered. Ron answered him, pale in the face, "No."

"It's called CPR, Muggles use it all the time," Hermione explained, proceeding to give Harry mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. 

~Ginny's POV~

We had made it halfway down the hall before we bumped into Professors Snape and Flitwick.

"Professors," Luna gasped, "Umbridge…_crucio_…Harry!"

"Sorry, Miss Lovegood, I don't understand you. Speak up child." Flitwick beamed.

"UMBRIDGE USED THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON HARRY POTTER!" I screamed.

"Miss Weasley," Snape responded coldly, "No need for these theatrics. Five points from Gryffindor…"

"He's bloody _NOT breathing!" Luna gasped.  At this, Snape's mask slipped, and fear slightly clouded his eyes. _

"Lead the way."

~End Ginny's POV~

Hermione worked tearfully,  

"C'mon Harry," Ron moaned, "breathe, please breathe. I need you, Harry don't do this to me, please."

The three Gryffindors and the Slytherin turned at the sound of the door opening to reveal a flustered Ginny and Luna, a glaring Snape and frowning Flitwick.

Flitwick took one look at Harry, let out a worried squeak, levitated him and strode from the office towards the hospital wing. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna worriedly traveled in his wake.

Snape motioned for Draco to join him in observing the stunned Umbridge.

"I am sure this was not part of her plan. Did Gryffindors catch you unawares, Draco?" Snape prodded gently.

"No Sir," Draco replied before faltering, "Severus, I…"

"No need to explain yourself, at least not now and here." Snape performed a binding spell on Umbridge and after making sure she was secure, muttered, "_mobiliocorpus." They proceeded to the hospital wing._

************************************************

Snape and Draco strode into the hospital wing; the sight that greeted them was not welcoming.

Harry lay unconscious upon a bed in the corner; Madame Pomfrey was bustling about him. Ron and Ginny were barely suppressing their urge to scream at the medi-witch to save him. Hermione was comforting Neville, who had gone white with shock. _Not surprising, Snape thought, when he remembered the torture Neville's parents had been through_. _Luna Lovegood was drifting around in an opposite corner, anxiety evident on her features, a dreamy look in her eyes._

_I must contact Dumbledore. _Snape swiftly turned and exited the room, leaving Draco to gaze blankly after him, mouth slightly open in delayed realization.

_Bloody hell, _Draco thought. He was not pleased to turn around and see everyone's attention was focused on him. Their questioning glances clearly communicated to him, *_you_ can _GO now.*_

_Bloody hell._

*******************************************************

Location: Number 12, Grimmauld Place

Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore were sitting down for dinner when Snape's voice rang clear out of the blank portrait in the kitchen.

"Albus! Lupin! Anyone… Black, Damnit! Answer me!"

"Yes, Severus." Dumbledore answered. They all exchanged worried glances and stood up from the table, walking towards the source of Severus' voice. "What is the matter?"

"Potter is unconscious in the hospital wing." Snape's panic was evident in his voice

"Did he fall playing Quidditch?" Tonks joked; it was also everyone else's immediate assumption.

"He was banned by Profess…" Dumbledore began.

"Do _not **dare** to address that woman as a professor in my presence," Snape growled, "That __witch happens to be the cause of Potter's hospitalization."_

"WHAT!" Sirius roared.

"Calm down, Sirius," Lupin muttered distractedly, "Kindly explain how, Severus?"

"I believe you are all familiar with the Cruciatus curse."

 "WHAT!" Lupin roared.

Tonks' jaw dropped. Moody's eye twitched and Kingsley stared avidly at the blank portrait.

"I'll kill 'er." Sirius mumbled. 

******************************

**Wow, that was fun. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Review please. I plan on updating within a few days.**


	3. In Fury and Worry

**_DISCLAIMED!_**

Okay, reviewers make me **_so _**happy that I actually have decided to update again. (Either I have no life or……well, I'll let you decide) 

To my reviewers:

**Reflective Velvet:**

**Does a cartwheel** I've updated!! Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reviewing, Have a cookie.

**Sweet Sorrow:**

I am so glad you like it. **grabs butter** Great! It can be my muse! Have a cookie for reviewing.

**Leigh:**

Umbridge _will_ pay! Soon…

Cookie?

**Crazy-Weasley:**

Huh, what? I didn't confuse you, did I?

So far, offing Sirius is not part of the plan…but, you never know where the characters will take me!

Have a cookie and review.

**Usernotavailable:**

**chants** yes yes yes yes yes!

Have your cookie and eat it too!

**Serpentsattire:**

"My friend, you bow to no one." It was your brilliance that sparked these creative juices (hehehehe… juices is such a fun word) within me. I am very happy that you like what I've done so far.

Have a cookie.

**To all:**

This story is really cool so far…even me; (the author!) can't wait to see where this fic is going to go. The characters are running with it! Reviews see me grinning my fool head off. So _review_!

**Meet my muse:**

It's a roll.

****

****

****

****

**_Random quote of the chapter:_**

**_"Fortes fortuna juvat" _**

Can you tell me what it means? Ten points to Slytherin if you can!

Chapter Three: In Fury and Worry

To say the members of the Order were furious would be an understatement.

Not only had someone cast the Cruciatus curse on an innocent, but this innocent was_ Harry Potter, __the "Boy-Who-Lived."_

Not only had someone cast the Cruciatus curse on Harry Potter; but this _someone was a ministry official, the __headmistress and __High Inquisitor of Hogwarts_.__

To say the members of the Order were furious would be an understatement.

**********************************************************************************

"Siri…er …Snuffles, slow down!" Sirius' animagus form raced down the hallway towards the hospital wing.

Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Dumbledore were jogging to keep up with the Grim-like dog. Kingsley Shacklebolt had volunteered to remain at Headquarters. The rest of them had immediately flooed to Dumbledore's office where Sirius had transformed and made a beeline towards the infirmary, occasionally dodging students in the corridors. The older students recognized Lupin and Moody as their former DADA teachers. They hailed them and Dumbledore as they passed, pausing to consider the fact that this might mean the end of Umbridge. 

*****************************************************************************

Hospital Wing- **Hermione's POV**

_Draco Malfoy_

That name burned in my brain. What gave him the right to stand there? Looking like he owned the hospital wing? 

It didn't matter to me that; in a moment of cowardice, he had stunned Umbridge and helped Harry. For all the good it had done. If his loyalty lay with us, he would have stopped the curse before it was started.

 He was probably afraid he would be considered an accomplice in the use of an unforgivable. Then he could have gone to Azkaban. 

How tragic that would have been.

Now he was here, standing in the doorway. As if we would invite him in. 

_Ha! Dream on, Death Eater, I'd kill Harry first._

Did he think that a day of the right choices could forgive years of the wrong?

_***************************************************************************************_

**Draco's POV**

I'll be completely honest when I say that I've never been one who enjoys being put on the spot. 

But I also never back down from a challenge. 

I stood in the doorway of the infirmary, slightly shocked, but determined to see it through. What _was_ I doing here? I asked myself again. Do I really want to see Potter? I should leave.

Leave, now.

Wait! They'll think you're an ass for showing up, sneering, and walking away.

Leave, now.

What if Potter dies? This question left a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Leave, now.

*******************************************************************************

**Hermione's POV**

Looking at him, standing smug in the doorway, I thought that I could never forgive him for what he had done, what he had planned to become.

I'll be completely honest when I say that I've never been one who enjoys being wrong.

Surprising myself, I stood and levitated a chair across the room, motioning for Malfoy to sit across from me.

Maybe I had finally lost my mind. 

I was inviting a Malfoy to sit in the same room as my unconscious best friend.

Dangerous

In retrospect, I might have expected him to sneer and refuse the invitation; maybe that's what I was hoping for. Then I could have had a valid excuse for finally writing him off as scum.

Was I ever surprised when he sat down.

*******************************************************************************************

**Draco's POV**

Granger suddenly stood up, breaking the awkward silence. _What is she doing? I watched her place a chair near Potter's bed and eye me, as if sizing me up, before motioning me to sit down._

I froze.

In terror?

I'll never know.

I don't back down from a challenge.

And at that moment, I suddenly, inexplicably, wanted nothing more than to sit next to Potter and his friends. And share their worry for the raven-haired Gryffindor.

_Bloody hell. _

I sat down.

****************************************************************************************

**Ron's POV**

Hermione had finally lost her mind. And I was mad.

Furious, more like it.

I could feel that famous red-headed Weasley temper, boiling beneath the surface.

_How dare he come in here and sit down! He probably wants to kill Harry in his sleep!_

Furious did not begin to describe what I was feeling towards the smirking blonde as Hermione _invited _him in. Hatred was closer.

_Hermione had gone insane._ Had she forgotten the years of torment Malfoy had put us through? Was she planning on forgiving him? 

I could see it now…

_Oh, yeah…thank you so much, Death Eater scum, for saving my best friend. Now let's be best mates and drink hot cocoa with Lord Voldemort after Quidditch matches._

I'd kill myself first.

I would make sure that Draco Malfoy did not become close to my best friend.

Or die trying

***********************************************************************************************

Madam Poppy Pomfrey was worried. 

It was not right that Potter be unconscious for so long after being exposed to the curse. He could slip into a coma, or wake up with brain damage. The longer he stayed unconscious, the more risky the situation became.

She wished Dumbledore was there.

**************************************************************************************

Dumbledore was there.

"Harry!" Lupin exclaimed when he caught sight of the boy's slight form lying on the bed in the corner.

Padfoot was barking and growling in barely controlled tones of anxiety and excitement.

In all their fuss over Harry, Ron and Hermione had practically forgotten the reason they were in Umbridge's fire in the first place.

"Snuffles!" Ron and Hermione screamed when they caught sight of Sirius. Neville and Luna gave them odd, questioning looks. Draco simply smirked; his father had told him all about Sirius Black.

 "We thought you had been caught!" Ron trailed off as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. In the brief awkward silence that followed, everyone could barely hear Harry's wheezing breath.

"Dumbledore, we have so much we really need to tell you." Hermione began.

"Not here…or now." Dumbledore told her kindly. "I will speak to you all about the implications of this event later."

Draco could swear that the old headmaster had winked at him. _I must be losing my mind. _

*****************************************************************************************

Madam Pomfrey chose then to come out of her office.

"What is all this commotion abou…oh…Thank goodness, you're here, Headmaster." Poppy came out of her office, grinning with relief. Until she spotted Padfoot.

"A dog!" She shrieked, "Merlin, Albus, I can't have every flea-bitten mongrel traipsing around within a _sanitary _environment!"

At this, Padfoot dropped his head and had the decency to look properly ashamed. Lupin, Tonks, Ron and Hermione could barely contain their laughter.

"Poppy, once again, I can assure you that this dog is perfectly house trained." Dumbledore smiled gently. "Now, can you tell us about Harry?"

At mention of the Boy-Who-Lived, the smile was wiped off of everyone's face as they turned to the nurse for a long awaited explanation.

******************************************************************************************

(Should I leave it here? I'm afraid I might lose readers.)

The nurse turned a sober face towards the Headmaster and members of the Order. "Harry was under the Cruciatus Curse for a long time…maybe too long of a time. Even if he wakes up…which is not a sure thing…he could suffer brain damage, memory loss…he could even be paralyzed from the effects on his nerves..."

"Preposterous." Everyone turned at the sound of Snape's voice in the doorway.

"Severus?" Dumbledore bade him continue.

"I am sure you have all had sufficient enough training with the Cruciatus curse to know that it is not lethal unless a victim has experienced prolonged exposure." Sirius woofed and Tonks and Moody nodded for him to continue. "Potter was not under the curse for too long." He proceeded to summarize coldly. "From the time I left Umbridge's office, to conversing in the hall with Fillius, It could not have been longer than a few minutes. We all know Potter is stronger than that." He concluded.

Everyone turned hopeful gazes towards Madam Pomfrey, who sighed as she explained softly, "I had thought the same thing, Severus, until I examined the source of where the curse had entered his body. Correct me if I am mistaken, children, but I believe the curse was cast at Harry's forehead." 

"Yeah, that's right." Hermione confirmed the nurse's fears.

"Then my original diagnosis was correct."

Hermione gasped as tears filled her eyes. Draco's head snapped up from its position of staring blankly at the floor. Ron and Ginny were on the edge of their seats. Neville was openly sobbing. Lupin was attempting to comfort Sirius, who had gone slack on the floor and was whining in a heart-wrenching way.

The entire twinkle was gone from Dumbledore's eyes.

****************************************************************************************

**Dumbledore's POV**

The boy I had worked so hard to protect was lying comatose in a hospital bed. I had failed him; I had failed James and Lily.

I had failed Sirius; the last pure thing left in his life was dying. I had been a fool to think that Umbridge was relatively harmless when compared to Voldemort. 

She was worse. She was possibly m_ore_ dangerous, due to the fact that she held a position of authority within the ministry and could practice her diabolical schemes without suspicion. Behind closed doors she had cast an _unforgivable curse on the Boy-Who-Lived. _

And I could not shake the feeling that I was to blame.

We _needed Harry Potter to live. More than I wished to admit to anyone else. The prophecy had to be fulfilled._

****************************************************************************************

"Now, there is still hope for him." Madam Pomfrey began. "He has been exposed to this curse before and he has always been a remarkably strong child. I have high hopes that he will pull through. The only serious problem may be a…selective… memory loss. Meaning; he may or may not remember all or some of us, the experiences he has had, and any number of things." 

"So," Ron started, attempting to grasp the concept, "he might not remember me?"

"Either that; Mr. Weasley, or he might not remember that he broke his arm his second year. It all really depends on the severity of memory loss. It is highly likely that if he wakes up he will remember you, seeing as how you three are practically inseparable." 

"That Umbridge woman is foul." Tonks frowned, "I'd like to…"

"We all would." Remus assured her, chancing a glance at Padfoot, who was growling at the mention of Umbridge's name. "Where is she?" Moody smiled maliciously.

"Now, Alastor, there will be no attempts on her life while she remains at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated firmly.

"Why not?" Snape whispered to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, what that woman has done is inexcusable. Even the Dark Lord has more sense than to cast that curse at his servant's foreheads!"

"Why, Severus," Dumbledore's eye had begun to twinkle once again, "are you suggesting that you care what that woman has done to Harry?" Snape sent Dumbledore one of trademark glares, but the old headmaster simply laughed it off.

"I think what we need now is a system, of watching Mr. Potter while he recovers. We can make shifts, why don't Ron, Hermione and Lupin begin. Snuffles is welcome to stay also." Dumbledore smiled.

"Headmaster…" Poppy interrupted. "A dog?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered firmly, "Now, I'd like to see Severus and Mr. Malfoy alone in my office, followed by Tonks, Moody and Lupin. We have some things that need to be discussed immediately. Finally, I would like to see Mr. and Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom" With this final announcement, Dumbledore turned and left the room, leaving it's occupants to stare after him open-mouthed.

********************************************************************************

End of chapter three. 

Chapter four will either be "In Dumbledore's office" or "In Harry's dreams". You will just have to wait and see which one. (Or you can beg me to do one of them, otherwise known as influencing the author.)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I will answer any questions about it if you leave them in a review. I hope I didn't miss anything in my typing frenzy!

Update by the end of this week.

**Review!**

****


	4. In Harry's Dreams

**Disclaimer**: If I owned the series…… I would be a millionaire! ***Devises plot to steal the royalties to Harry Potter and its affiliates***

I do not own Harry Potter…yet…

** To my reviewers:**

**Reflective Velvet:**

Here! Have another cookie! Since you gave me puppy dog eyes, which I can never resist, I will write Harry's POV in this chapter.

LOL, the whole puppy dog eyes thing, my best friend gave them to me on my eleventh B-day when we went to Knott's Berry Farm and there was this really scary triple twist, flip-over roller coaster (my first upside-down one). She gave me puppy dog eyes, and it sent me on the ride (I was crying before it started, I was that scared). At the end, I liked it so much, we did it again!

**Sweet Sorrow:**

I have technique? That's so nice! ** sobs** Hugs all around! **grabs technique to write next chapter** (Which will be Harry's POV)

My roll is in the microwave, have another cookie. =)

**JiNglebellz:**

Thanks for reviewing; did you see the third chapter?

Have a cookie. I'm glad you like it.

**Beth Weasley:**

I am honored that you have reviewed my story; I love your fic "Bonds of Pain." It's actually on my favorites list! Have a cookie, and yes, I love Draco too.

I don't think Sirius will come back either, even though I miss him so much!

**Serpentsattire:**

**blushes** Thanks a bunch. I was surprised I updated so soon too. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Crazy-Weasley:**

Too many spaces…hmm…that's true. I can change that though, thanks for the tip.

Kill Umbridge? Whoa…intense…I haven't decided yet. You'll just have to wait and see. o_O

**Random Quote of the Chapter:**

**_Nobody has told me yet what the last quote meant. I think I need an incentive…. You can have your name in the story if you tell me what it meant. So review and tell me!_**

****

****

**_Two people told me to write about Harry's dreams. Now, this chapter will be a little bit shorter, because I have to do Physics homework before finals. =(_**

**Chapter four**: **In Harry's dreams**

****

****

**Harry's POV:**

****

****

****

"_Stupefy!" _a vaguely familiar voice cried out. The next instant, the waves of pain stopped, and I relaxed on the ground. 

*********************************************************************************************

I stood up and glared at the stunned Umbridge. "Harry!" Hermione shouted behind me. I turned around to reassure her that I was fine, and received the biggest shock of my life.

My body was lying a few feet away from me.

_But I wasn't dead. Was I? _

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were crowded around my body…me…Malfoy was standing in the corner, looking concerned. It made me want to laugh; a Malfoy was worried about me.

"He's not breathing!"

Shit. 

Was she talking about me? My body wasn't breathing! Malfoy walked over to me. He suggested the hospital wing, I listened as Ginny and Luna ran down the hall.

_Where are they going? I wondered._

And then, I didn't have to wonder anymore.

I was in the hallway, following them. _But I haven't moved! My body is lying on the ground in the other room…_

It hit me like lightening. I remembered a project Dudley had done once over the summer for Smeltings; he had to do an oral report on lucid dreaming and Near Death experiences. My Aunt and Uncle had forced me to listen to him practice for his speech, until parts of the report were stuck in my head. I could practically hear my cousin's voice now…

**"In the Near Death Experience, the soul leaves the physical body, usually after a major trauma"**

_Or the Cruciatus curse…_

**"Most people report that they are outside of their physical bodies - traveling through a tunnel toward a source of white light."**

Well, I was definitely out of my physical body. Where was the white light?

**"They usually report meeting a deceased relative or heavenly being, coming to a precipice or place where a decision about life or death must take place, seeing one's life pass before their eyes."**

_I probably won't be that lucky. I thought, __to see my parents again. _

**"Most Near Death experiences are positive but occasionally negative experiences do occur."**

_Yeah, like watching your unconscious body jerk and twitch on the floor._

_Well, at least I'm not dead; it's only called a Near Death experience because people come back._

_But they all don't come back, I reminded myself cruelly, __for all I know, everyone who dies has one of these.  
  
_

_**************************************************************_

I was back in the room, with Ron, Hermione and Draco, who was pacing nervously near the door. _Wow_, I thought, _He's cute when he's distressed._

I smiled.

Then I remembered… Sirius! I had to get back to my body! 

Hermione and Ron had forgotten. _Bloody hell_! All they could see was my 'dead' body. I could feel myself panicking.

_Sirius! Oh Merlin, no, I had to find him._

I pictured him, with his laugh like a dog's bark, being tortured by Voldemort, and I could practically feel tears spring to my eyes. 

_Tears!  I'm not alive and I bloody want to cry, I'm a walking personification, I thought sarcastically. If I hadn't been physically incapable of laughing just then, I might have killed myself from lack of breath.___

Being dead was definitely not helping the state of my mentality.  

I closed my eyes and thought of Sirius, deciding I wanted to be wherever he was; in whatever state I could manage. I opened my eyes.

There he was, at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, eating dinner with Lupin, Tonks and Moody. 

_He's fine!?! I sputtered. _Wha… How?__

_ I watched Kreacher sulk in the corner. _

_I'll kill that house elf!_

As I watched, Dumbledore entered.

_So, that's where **he**__ is. At least they're safe. But where am I?_

I pictured my body and found myself back in Umbridge's office. _I'm getting better at this astral projection stuff._

 I watched Snape and Professor Flitwick rush into the room. 

_Where were they taking me? I'm not dead yet! I wanted to fly. I wanted to stay like this forever; I wanted to see my parents, and Cedric._

I watched them carry my body into the hospital wing, where a distraught Madam Pomfrey tried all sorts of spells to make me regain consciousness.

_Wait! I wanted to scream at her. _I like this!__

_Do I have to come back?_

I could feel my spirit self beginning to fade, _Was I dying or coming back to life? My body began to breathe; Madam Pomfrey took half a moment to sigh in relief, before continuing to add more power to the breath-restoring charm._

Neville was crying, I felt bad, knowing what had happened to his parents that he had to see me like this.

Ron and Ginny were grasping each other as if they might fly away if they let go. Hermione was comforting Neville through her own sobs.

God, even Draco looked upset to see me go.

_I can't leave them, I realized with a jolt. _They need me to come back.__

I released my hold on my spirit and imagined myself joining my physical form.

************************************************************************

**_PAIN…_**

**_Excruciating pain…_**

 It was my life, my whole being, 

My eyes, 

Ears, 

Nose, 

And mouth.

Who? 

What? 

Where? 

Why?

How? 

I was screaming without making a sound.

 My head was aching to explode. 

My body was numb, 

I was crying, but I was certain I would live.

And I blacked out. But not before remembering a final line of Dudley's project.

**"Upon awakening the near-death experienced may return with unusual abilities previously unknown to them. Some of these include: seeing auras and other related paranormal abilities, awareness of science and other technologies regarding time and space, change in personality and spiritual transformations."**

**********************************************************************************************************

A/N: I got the stuff about NDE's from this website. 

So, it's not mine!

I know this chapter was a little short, but I still hope you liked it. 

And yes, I did consider having Harry go to the afterlife and then being pulled away by Madam Pomfrey after receiving advice from James & Lily…but… Isn't that so cliché? 

I thought so. I'm sorry if this is not what you had in mind.

Review, please. =)

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	5. In Dumbledore's Office

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Plot is. **

**Review replies next chapter. **

**Must…get…this…out…**

**Chapter 5: In Dumbledore's Office**

****

****

Snape, Malfoy and Dumbledore reached the Gargoyle that adorned the entrance to the Headmaster's office. 

"Mr. Malfoy, would you mind waiting down here for a few minutes while I talk to Professor Snape privately?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure," Draco replied numbly, already turning to watch a portrait of Gwendolyn the Goblin-Killer smash a whining Goblin under her foot.

"Bertie-Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Dumbledore whispered to the Gargoyle, which swung aside to allow the two Professors to enter.

************************************************************************************************************

"Have a seat, Severus. Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in mild amusement.

"No, thank you." Snape replied stiffly, "Headmaster, we should make it quick, before Draco gets into mischief."

"Ah…yes, the spontaneity of youth." Dumbledore's eyes became serious. "Can you tell me exactly what happened? Starting from the time you saw them in Umbridge's office?"

"Potter and his friends were being held in her office on charges of using her fire to send a message to someone without her permission. I believe she assumed they were either attempting to contact you or Black. She called me in to give her some veritaserum. I told her that I had none, assuming she would give them all detention and brood about the matter later." Snape paused to take a deep breath.

"Potter then did something that surprised Umbridge and me, both. As I turned to leave, he told me, 'He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!' Of course, I recognized that idiotic-"

"Severus…"

"That _nickname _for Black that was used by his friends. I hid it well from them though; even Potter looked devastated as I walked away. I still assumed that it was a minor issue and would be cleared up in the future. But, now, I was worried about the implications of Potter's cryptic statement. I contacted Black and discovered he was still in Grimmauld Place, I figured that Potter had some kind of dream that Black was in danger."

"He has had them often, then?"

"Yes, Headmaster, and I am not completely sure he has learned how to close his mind even a little bit from the Dark Lord's influence."

"Continue, please."

"I was returning to the office to release Potter and his friends, and tell them that Black was fine, when I met Fillius in the hallway. We were discussing the possibility of whether or not you would return to Hogwarts in the near future, when Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood came running down that hallway. They informed us that Potter had been under the Cruciatus curse and was no longer breathing; we took him to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey stabilized his vital functions. I informed you and the others before returning to the hospital wing."

"Then you are not aware of what happened in the office?"

"I assumed that Draco had something to do with the stunning of Umbridge and releasing of Potter, but I did not want to press him for information; so much relies on him choosing his future for himself."

"Indeed it does, Severus, I think it is now time for us to hear Mr. Malfoy's version of events."

************************************************************************************************************

**Draco's POV:**

_Those Goblins could be tricky creatures_. The Goblin rebellions were a perfect example of magical creatures that had grown impatient of oppression and had gone on a murderous rampage. The thing about them was they were so unpredictable, one second they were cooperative and humble. And the next, Kaput! Wizards were dropping left and right.

It's a good thing people are more predictable. _Maybe not the most predictable though, __which explains my behavior in Umbridge's office._

I sighed in defeat. Either way, I lost. My father would _kill_ me for saving Potter's life, especially since his death would have had no strings attached. If I hadn't stopped Umbridge, the Dark Lord would have grown more powerful in secret, eventually taking over the world.

But since I did stop her?

What had I gained? Harry Potter? Harry's friends? _THAT'S likely. I laughed humorlessly; Weasley would kill me before he befriended me._

I had disobeyed my father, delayed the Dark Lord.

_A butterfly beats its wings in __China__…_

I was bloody _philosophizing. _I was about to admit that I had been the one to prevent the murder of the Boy-Who-Lived, and I was thinking about the butterfly quote. _If something as small as a butterfly beating its wings in __China__ can create a hurricane in __America__, why don't we just go to __China__ and kill all the butterflies?_

I was so dead. I was the butterfly that had stopped the curse, and signed my own death certificate.

"Mr. Malfoy." I spun around, jolted from my thoughts.

"Professor?"

"Come, Draco, and tell us all about it."

I gulped involuntarily.

At that moment,

I hated butterflies.

************************************************************************************************************

**Hospital Wing:**

Lupin had managed to convince Madam Pomfrey that they would tell her immediately if Harry's condition changed, so Sirius had finally been able to transform.

"What's this I hear about you thinking Padfoot had been caught?" Lupin asked Hermione and Ron as Sirius sat on the edge of Harry's bed, holding his hand, stroking his hair and murmuring soothing words.

"Harry fell asleep during our final exam." Hermione started.

"History of Magic."

"He woke up screaming, we waited until the end of the exam to go find him. He was raving about seeing Sirius being tortured by Voldemort."

This caught Sirius's attention, "what," he breathed, glancing up sharply.

"He thought you were in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry."

"How could he think that? You mean, Voldemort…" Sirius glanced towards his godson, realization in his features.

"He hasn't learned Occlumency yet?" Lupin frowned.

"Snape isn't exactly the best teacher." Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"I'll agree with that." Sirius growled.

"We tried to go to Umbridge's fire to contact you and make sure you were alright before we ran off on a half-brained rescue attempt." Hermione explained.

"This was Harry's idea…" Ron interjected.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sirius said fondly, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Kreacher told us you were at the Department of Mysteries." Hermione paused a moment to let this information sink in.

"WHAT!" Sirius roared, "I'll kill that house-elf, if it's the last thing I do."

"I wonder how he knew to say that." Lupin mused. "Who has he been in contact with?"

"That's beside the point! He was misleading my godson!"

"Either way, Umbridge caught us, tortured Harry for information, and then…"

"And then?" Sirius prompted.

"Well," Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, "we don't exactly understand it ourselves, but…… Malfoy stunned Umbridge."

There was a moment's silence as this new information sunk in.

"Malfoy? As in, Draco Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy's son?" Sirius sputtered.

"This is good, Padfoot, this is what we were hoping for." Remus smiled. "Draco accepting us instead of Voldemort."

"You wanted this?" Ron asked, incredulous, "The Order wants this slimeball on our side?"

"Yes Ron, he could be a valuable tool in the defeat of Voldemort." Lupin was obviously pleased, and so, it seemed, was Hermione.

"See Ron, you can grow to accept him." Hermione suggested.

"_Accept_ him! ACCEPT _HIM_!  Hermione! Have you forgotten that this is the same boy who called you a mudblood?" Ron was desperately trying to convince his friend that Malfoy was bad news.

"He seems to have grown out of it, it's time you do too." Hermione said coldly. Ron realized he was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine, but I don't have to like him."

"But you will tolerate him."

"If I have to."

"Very well," Lupin smiled. "Now, we need to focus all our energy on Harry. Let us hope Draco was not too late in his attempt to save Harry's mental health…for all our sakes" 

Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Sirius turned to the immobile boy, each lost in their own thoughts. Sirius, once again began to mutter comforting words, not caring whether or not Harry heard them, but hoping he did.

*********************************************************************************************************

**The Office:**

Draco stepped into the Headmaster's office, knowing that he was entering as a Malfoy and leaving… as _a what?_

_What am I doing?_ Draco thought. _Throwing my life away, everything I always wanted to be. _

Then he remembered; Harry, screaming in agony on the floor of the office as the curse ravaged his nerves.

He imagined himself causing that kind of torture to innocent people.

He was almost sick then and there.

"Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat. Lemon Drop?" Draco shook his head, he was already feeling nauseated, a lemon drop might cause him to lose his lunch.

"Could you please explain to me the events that occurred in Dolores Umbridge's office, and your involvement in them?" Dumbledore fixed Draco with a reassuringly gentle, but firm gaze.

"Sir, I was a part of the Inquisitorial Squad, You know what this is?" Dumbledore nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"W…we were assigned by Umbridge to help her catch rule breakers and the like…anyway, we were in Umbridge's office…"

"We?" Dumbledore prompted. Draco opened his mouth to reply honestly, when he suddenly changed his mind.

"I don't sell out my friends, Headmaster, no matter what the price."

Dumbledore nodded jovially, "a noble trait, Mr. Malfoy. Continue, please."

"Umbridge wanted Potter to tell her what he was doing in her fire; Potter wouldn't tell her so…" Draco paused, searching for the words to describe the horror he had felt in the office.

"She cast the Cruciatus curse on him?" Dumbledore provided gently. Draco nodded mutely.

"I…I…I wanted it to stop. I didn't think I would…but I did…it hurt me…_badly_…Do you know what I mean?" He looked up at Dumbledore with red-rimmed eyes. Thinking of the curse had made him feel ill, and for some mysterious reason, terribly sad.

"I believe I do. Mr. Malfoy, you do realize now why they call them the unforgivable curses." Dumbledore handed Draco a handkerchief, which he accepted, humbled in his grief. There was a moment's silence while the two gathered their thoughts

"I can't go home, sir……you might never see me again." Draco hated to admit that he would be disowned or _worse for what he had done._

"I believe you. This is why I will make arrangements for your summer lodgings until you are of age. Then, we can decide which path your life will take."

"Thank you, sir." Draco felt totally numb.

"If you would like to see Potter in the hospital wing, I would appreciate if you would send up the others."

"I will Sir. Thank you." The door closed behind Draco. _Thank **you Mr. Malfoy**_

_********************************************************************************************************_

_End of Chapter five:_

_It may be awhile before the next chapter, so review and occupy yourselves with my favorites list!_


	6. In Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his many friends and enemies.**

**To my Reviewers:**

Wow…I can not begin to tell you how happy it makes me when I get a review that says how much you enjoy this story. Every time I get a good review, I want to sit down and type the next chapter! =) Thank you so much for making this experience worthwhile.

**Serpentsattire:**

BWAHAHAHA! I gave you a cliffhanger and I didn't even realize it! I hope this continues to impress you…have a cookie.

**Wiccan PussyKat:**

I am glad you are enjoying it so far. I usually am not the biggest fan of slash either, but here I am writing it! I can assure you that there won't be any steamy or explicit sex scenes. (It is rated pg-13 and that is mostly for language and violence.) I probably wouldn't be very good at writing them, seeing as how I don't usually read them. I always wondered what would have happened too! In fact, I was just about to write this fic when I found the first chapter, done by serpentsattire, who was generous enough to let me use it, and I can't stop thanking her enough.

Go in good health,

M&M

P.S.: Of course you can have a cookie! I have chocolate chip, M&M, peanut butter, oatmeal raisin, and sugar. I can also make you a specialty one, 'cause cookies make the world go 'round.

**Katoriina:**

Thank you so much for telling me that! It makes me that much more confident to know you were pleased by what I chose to do. Have a cookie, and thanks for your review!

**Beth Weasley:**

A prequel! Yippee! I can hardly wait! **joins in Happy Dance** C'mon Draco, don't you want more abuse?! 

Draco: (sullenly) yay.

I'm so glad you are enjoying my story; I look forward to that update from yours! Have another cookie! =)

**Funness:**

It's funner if Sirius isn't dead! We never really got to know him that well in Canon, and I was sad. =(

You'll see how messed up Harry is soon…

Have a cookie!

**JiNglebellz:**

I really hope you didn't start this fic thinking it wasn't going to be slash? I'm so sorry if you did, because those were part of the terms to which I agreed to take this story. I hope this won't deter you from continuing to read and enjoy, because it will be a casual relationship, and I don't plan on going into passionate scenes. It will still be a good story, and if you like, I can put a warning at the top of each chapter that will contain slash.

Cookie? And I know, Draco is really cute. =)

**Usernotavailable:**

Merlin! (LOL) I'm so glad you like my story. Have a cookie from your stalker.

**Sliver-Crow**

I'm updating! Have a cookie!

**lyss33:**

I'm a claustrophobic writer. I'll try to limit the spaces. Thanks for your review, have a cookie!

**Sweet Sorrow:**

Yay, somebody finally guessed the quote, two cookies for you. Also, thanks for reviewing my song fic; I thought that story would never get a review. =)

My roll thanks you. Have another cookie.

**Reflective Velvet:**

They threw popcorn at you? That's so sad! I loved that line too; the butterfly thing with Draco was pretty spontaneous though. Have another cookie.

I'm really glad you like my quote! These things just pop up at me randomly. They scare me sometimes.

**To all: **Thank you for your kind reviews and encouragement. Before we get any farther, this story will contain _mild_ slash between Harry and Draco. I am also considering, Ron/Hermione on a side note. Tell me what you think.

Because this is the end of their year at Hogwarts, I have considered making this an epic fic and going a little into the summer and then, come next year, Voldie & Death Eaters and all that good stuff. We still need Umbridge torture, and I want to have some Dursley's and Lucius. In order to do all this, this may end up being a long story. Which is lots of fun, but I will also not be able to update every day like I have been doing.

Tell me what you want to see, this should be lots of fun.

Your partner in crime,

Mickeymoose

***********************************************************************************************************

** Chapter 6: In **

Dear Father,

            This is yuor son, Vincent, repourting a new peice of infourmateon regarding Potter. Today in Dolorus Umbrage's office, we were wittnes too Draco's decizon to suport Dumbledore instead of the Dark Lord. Thuoght you might lyke to no. He savd Potter's life, when he was sposed to dye. Rite me back.

Vincent Crabbe****

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Dumbledore, Are you sure this is what you want?" Alastor Moody was wondering if the old Headmaster had finally come off his rocker. "This is a big risk you're taking, and to be honest, I don't think they are ready for it."

"Mr. Malfoy will already be a target for Voldemort, once he hears of his betrayal to protect Mr. Potter."

"Yes…but… the Order? Albus! You have first and foremost, a responsibility to the Wizarding World. Not to Harry and his friends."

"My friends, this argument carries me into my next topic, the reason why making the students a part of the Order is a vital step towards our defeat of Voldemort." Dumbledore sighed and smiled softly at Lupin, Sirius, Moody, Shacklebolt, and Tonks.

"Yes, we would all like to know Albus, why you are willing to gamble with our lives in order to cater to the children."

"It is time, then, to tell you of the prophecy."

So Dumbledore told them.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Hospital wing-Draco's POV**

Granger, the Weasel and I were watching Potter.

This was not very much fun; except for the fact that the strand of Potter's hair which covered his lightening scar could be blown to one side and Potter's face would twitch. 

That was fun.

I don't think Weasley was very happy that I was staying in there with them, he kept glancing over at me like I was about to stab him in the back.

_Screw you, Weasel King. If I wanted to kill Harry, I would have done it in Umbridge's office...I hope Potter still remembers how to play Quidditch when he wakes up…Not that the Weaselette was that bad, she just wasn't as smooth when she flew…… or as fast… she also didn't get as riled so easily…_

I was pulled from my musings when Weasley shrieked aloud. 

"Ron, what is it?" Granger was half-asleep on the end of the bed.

"His hand moved! Harry's hand moved!"

************************************************************************************************************

Silence reigned in Dumbledore's office.

Sirius took a deep shuddering breath.

"So…"

Lupin draped his arm across his friend's shoulders, Moody grimaced visibly, while Tonks released a breath she had no idea she'd been holding.

"I understand this is a lot to digest at once." Dumbledore explained. "It is hard, even for me, to believe that a teenager will be responsible for the destruction of one of the most evil beings in our world."

"It's not _fair_!" Sirius burst out. "He shouldn't have to worry about this!"

"A lot of things aren't fair right now, what's important is the fact that Harry has his friends and the Order to support him." Dumbledore said.

"Hell of a lot of good that'll do if Harry never wakes up." Sirius replied miserably. Moony's pack instincts made him want to fix everything for his brother, but this was the sort of situation where Remus could do nothing to make Padfoot feel better, and in turn it made him miserable.

"You are absolutely certain this is Harry's prophecy?" Moody asked Dumbledore.

"I wouldn't have told you all this if I wasn't." Dumbledore sighed in resignation

"And you want to make Harry a part of the Order because of it?" Tonks frowned.

"I feel it is the best course of action for now." Dumbledore sighed. "This brings me to the next order of business-"

Before Dumbledore could continue, there came the pounding of footsteps outside the office door. Draco Malfoy burst through the doorway, panting, his blonde hair flopping into his eyes.

"Headmaster, everyone," He gasped for air. "Potter's awake."

************************************************************************************************************

**Harry's POV:**

I was alive. 

_Was I?_

Yes, I felt heavy… and sore. My arms and head ached. My tongue was dry and it filled up my mouth. _Can I move?_ I twitched my hand, and to my surprise there were exclamations of shock from above me.

"He moved his hand, I swear to Merlin!"

"Where? I can't see! Move over, Ron!"

_Ron? Where have I heard that voice before? I know who that is._

My mind was foggy; it hurt to think about things other than breathing.

"Move again Harry. Please!"

I knew I was Harry, Harry Potter, and that was a girl speaking. A distinct image of bushy brown hair came before my mind's eye. _Brown, a nice color…What was she called? It had an 'H' in it. I couldn't remember if it was at the front or the back… Harriet? Henrietta? Hannah? That one had two letter 'H's in it._

"Go tell someone, Malfoy. Make yourself useful." The boy called Ron snapped.

_Malfoy? Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! He…he plays quidditch…he was in Slytherin…_I knew there was something important about him I was missing. _He has nice blonde hair too…_

I could hear Draco get up and move out of the room, very fast.

"Harry, it's me, Hermione. Can you move for us, please? Try and open your eyes."

_Hermione, that's it! Hermione Granger! _

It was totally unexpected, but when I remembered Hermione's surname, all sorts of images flashed through my mind.

_****Battling a troll, riding the Hogwart's express, Dumbledore's Army, the Sorting Hat, a Basilisk, and Sirius…Sirius!_

_ I remembered he was alive and well…… and I remembered Voldemort…Occlumency…Umbridge! ***_

And I was so overcome by these images that my eyes flew open.

I think I startled my two best friends, for they immediately stopped babbling.

************************************************************************************************************

**Dumbledore's office:**

Sirius and Lupin leapt up so fast their chairs fell over. Tonks was hardly more dignified, screaming, "Yes!" when she heard the news. Moody smiled and his fake eye rolled over Draco. _Merlin, he's creepy…_

Dumbledore and Kingsley exchanged optimistic glances, before the Headmaster smiled and bade Draco to lead the way.

***********************************************************************************************************

**Hospital Wing-**

Harry opened his eyes so fast and unexpectedly that Ron and Hermione jumped back in fright. Hermione tentatively raised her hand towards him in a gesture of peace.

Harry smirked, "I'm not going to bite you, Hermione." He whispered.

"Oh Harry, thank God you're alright!" Hermione leapt into his arms, which resulted in her slightly crushing his weak body. Harry moaned aloud.

"Oh Merlin, Did I hurt you?" Hermione looked fit to cry. Harry just gasped and attempted a reassuring smile.

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix." Harry smiled at Hermione, before noticing Ron looking hopefully over at him.

Ron seemed to be surveying the damage Hermione had done. 

"Hey, Mate, How're you feeling?" He nodded towards Harry, who gave him an exasperated look over Hermione's head. She couldn't stop clinging to him.

"I feel…… like I got trampled by a rampaging Hippogriff… And it thumped me on the head." 

Ron cringed in sympathy. "Pomfrey said that curse will do that to you……I……I….I'mreallygladyou'renotinsane…" Ron blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed, "Show a little tact! He's been tortured and unconscious, and all you can talk about is his sanity! He's probably confused enough without you bringing it up!" Ron turned a delicate shade of red, and looked to Harry for some support, an apologetic look in his eyes. Harry smiled; some things never changed.

"Well……I think I'm still sane, but… listen…have you two ever heard of something called a Near Death experi-"

He was interrupted when Madam Pomfrey came in through the door.

"You _told_ me you would _tell me the __moment something changed!" She shrieked, shoving aside Ron so she could get a better view of Harry._

************************************************************************************************************

Padfoot ran down the hall so fast that Lupin and the others gave up attempting to keep up with him.

He scampered, barking in glee, all the way to the hospital wing. He flew into the room, where he saw the medi-witch fussing over Harry. 

Ron and Hermione were absolutely beaming in the corner.

He barely caught the words "a medical miracle" and "never expected to wake so soon," before barking loudly.

Harry tried to turn his head when he heard the dog barking. 

"Snuffles!" He cried weakly, his throat hoarse from screaming. Sirius' fears were diminished when he realized that Harry indeed knew who he was, and was glad to see him.

All pretenses abandoned, Padfoot leapt onto the edge of the bed and curled up happily by Harry's side. Harry stroked his ears, until Madam Pomfrey screamed at the dog to "get down!" before he "_infected her patient"._

************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 6… Reviews make me update faster.**


	7. In Discussion

**Greetings; to my reviewers: Wow, so many of you! **grins like a maniac****

**Immortal Rose: **

Glad you like it so far, as for how long it will be, I can't really estimate yet. There will be summer chapters and sixth year chapters with Voldemort. =) Have a cookie, and thanks for your review.

**Reflective Velvet:**

You are the 2nd person who commented on the spelling in Crabbe's letter, I thought it was rather creative myself. **beams**

I thought about waiting to wake up Harry, but then I realized that the chapters would start to drag because I had nowhere to go…I hate getting bored of a story because they spend six chapters agonizing over when Harry will wake up. I want to spare you guys from that. Have a cookie, thanks for reviewing!

Yes, Draco is in for trouble when big LV hears of the letter. =) hehehehehe

**Sweet Sorrow:**

I'm very pleased you thought it was full of good stuff, sometimes I worry that I might ramble or (even worse) leave out some detail. And I am so happy I can surprise you! Here, have another oatmeal raisin cookie for reviewing. I will try to make the slash good, it's my first try, **deep breath** Wish me luck! Ron/Hermione is also a go!

**Serpentsattire:**

"It's one of the best I've read on here…" **eyes pop out of head** 

Hurrah! You like me…you really, really like me! Thank you for the compliment. This being one of my first fics, it's very rewarding to know that people are enjoying it. Have another cookie! LOL, if there were another one of you……the possibilities…

**JiNglebellz:**

I like cookies too! Of course, if I ate as many as I give to you guys…it wouldn't be pretty…but, while we're on the subject…have another one! I'm glad you're hooked on my story; I'll try not to let you down. Thanks for continuing to read! Have another cookie!

**Wiccan Pussykat:**

That's ok, I love chocolate chip too, have another one for the multiple compliments. I think you have been my longest reviewer! Sirius and Harry this chapter, thanks for the request, I think you will be pleased. I know, I loved Crabbe's spelling too, which was a spur-of-the-moment thing. I had it written in a funny font too but it reformatted when I posted. **GrOwL**

Popsicles are good all year round! I love strawberry too! How did you know? **eyes Popsicle suspiciously** oh well…**eats it** on to the next chapter!

**Funness:**

LOL, they might start to doubt Harry's sanity after all. I'll try to make this chapter longer. Have another cookie!!!

**Lyss33:**

Glad you liked the new spacing, I will always attempt to help reviewers enjoy reading the story; please tell me if something ever bothers you again. Umbridge torture won't be for another couple of chapters, but it will come. Thank you for reviewing, have a cookie.

**Disclaimer:**  **sighs**I love Harry Potter and his friends, but I do not have any rights when it comes to all that legal stuff.

**New Random Quote:**

"Utinam coniurati Te in foro interficiant!" Translation, Please? It's funny.

Hey all,

I did _wonderful _on my finals! I aced almost all of them, and this puts me in a very productive mood. =) This chapter took me a little longer; I had to get off the computer eventually!

**Chapter 7: In Discussion**

**********************************************************************************

**Draco's POV**

We ran down the hall, robes billowing, _Professor Snape would be proud_. I smirked. Natural reaction. 

Students were eyeing our uncharacteristic ensemble of characters. I passed a few Gryffindors who nearly fainted from the shock, I'm sure.

_Oh my! That was Draco Malfoy, running down the hall like a house-elf out of hell; and who was he with? Dumbledore, Lupin and Moody! I must be seeing things. Pinch me, fellow Gryff!_

If only they knew that their precious Harry Potter was lying in a hospital bed after being hit with the most powerful pain curse imaginable.

We filed into the hospital wing in time to catch Madam Pomfrey chewing out Black. Weasley and Granger were snickering in the corner; Dumbledore hid a smile and approached Potter, who was looking much worse for wear. _Poor guy looks like he's been to hell and back. His friends hid it well though, laughing and joking with him as though visits to the hospital wing were routine. Now it was my turn to hide a smile, remembering Potter's ability to attract trouble wherever he went; dragging his friends into it too._

************************************************************************************************************

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry croaked. "Is it alright for you to be here?"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled reassuringly, "Umbridge will never be allowed to physically attack any students as long as I am still alive, Mr. Potter. And she will never be allowed to magically curse any students as long as Minister Fudge is still sane, which I hope he is; for all our sakes." Ron and Hermione exchanged skeptical glances; they had long doubted the leadership ability of the Minister of Magic. "I can assure you that this problem will be dealt with." Harry nodded; he was so tired his eyes were starting to close on their own.

"You should get some sleep, Mr. Potter, you have been through a terrible ordeal, and you will be feeling the effects of that curse for awhile!" Madam Pomfrey bustled around the wing, gathering strength-replenishing and dreamless-sleep potions.

"It's not that big of a deal, I really feel fine." Harry insisted.

"Fine my foot, Boy!" Moody yelled, making everyone jump. "You were not breathing, not conscious; we thought you were going to die!" Harry grinned sheepishly.

"I need to have a quick private discussion with Harry before you give him those, Pomfrey." Dumbledore said, interrupting the nurse's tirade against overbearing ministry employees.

"The boy needs rest, Albus!" She screeched, "Surely you can not think to speak to him now?"

 "I will speak to him now, *" Dumbledore insisted, "privately." Lupin, Moody and Tonks turned and exited the room. Sirius, ears drooping, shuffled towards the doorway whining. Harry told him he would talk to him after he spoke to Dumbledore, which made the dog's ears perk up. Ron, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey and Draco followed Padfoot out, closing the door behind them. Dumbledore began, pulling a chair over to sit facing Harry.

"Harry, I understand that you were under the impression that Sirius was a captive of Lord Voldemort."

"Yes sir," Harry explained, "I…I can't learn Occlumency." He forged ahead recklessly, "Snape saw me in his memory and he-"

"I have already been informed as to what happened that day." Dumbledore interrupted. "It is _very_ important that you and_ Professor_ Snape learn to work through your differences."

"But, Headmaster…" 

"No buts, Harry." Dumbledore's voice was firm. "You need to learn how to block out these visions, they are dangerous. What do you think could have happened if you had gone to the Ministry today, under the impression that Sirius was there?"

Harry paused to consider this question. If Umbridge hadn't stopped him, they would have gone to find Sirius for sure…what if Hermione or Ron had been killed? _I would never be able to forgive myself. _

"I understand sir," he told Dumbledore. "I will do my best."

"That is all I can ask for. Now, Harry, due to your recent brush with death, I have realized that it is time to tell you why you need to learn Occlumency, and why you need to be careful about the risks you take…it is time, my boy to tell you of the prophecy…"

Harry leaned back against his pillow and focused all his attention on the aged man before him.

************************************************************************************************************

**Harry's POV:   
  
**It was absolutely unbelievable. 

Laughable, even.

I had to defeat Lord Voldemort. Or he had to defeat me. 

Kill or be killed, eat or be eaten. Law of the jungle. 

Darwin's law; survival of the fittest. That had been Dudley's motto for quite a long time. Whenever he could catch and pound on me, he would chant, "survival of the fittest, Potter, survival of the fittest."

_How ironic that I would be destined to kill a Dark Wizard, when my fat muggle cousin had no problem beating on me. _

************************************************************************************************************

"Do you understand, Harry?" Dumbledore looked concerned. Harry had been spacing out for the past few minutes, distractedly biting his lower lip and gazing at the seams on the white bedspread. 

"Sir," Harry started. "How can I do this? I have no brilliant brains like Hermione, or even good luck, like Ron. I'm just Harry…"

"And this prophecy was meant for you, just Harry, you will find the power within yourself, the one thing that can defeat Voldemort."

"You mean, my mother's love?"

"You have amazing talents, Mr. Potter, and you will learn to use them. Your Mother's sacrifice was something of a gift, I would not waste it. You are full of the things that Tom Riddle despises, which is why you will conquer him. Believe in yourself, Harry."

Harry smiled weakly. "Now, Mr. Potter, I would also like to hear of your experience during your 'death'" Harry nodded grimly.

"Well sir, it's actually pretty interesting, and I think I might know what it means. You see, my cousin did a project once on 'Near Death Experiences' this thing that Muggles have been studying." Harry looked towards his Headmaster for confirmation.

"And I believe quite a few wizards have studied this topic also, Harry, you will find that they have not been able to travel too far into their research due to the fact that, most wizards die at the hands of another."

Harry's eyes widened, now that he thought about it, it made sense, Wizards rarely died in accidents if other people were around because there were so many spells that could save somebody.

"Continue please." Dumbledore said gently, noticing that Harry's attention had once again begun to slide.

"Well, I was floating around in the room, with my 'dead' body on the floor; I saw everything as it happened. Ron and Hermione and Draco, Neville, Luna and Ginny, they were all there. It was really fun, but scary at the same time. I was worried about Sirius, so I thought about seeing him, and suddenly I was at Grimmauld Place-"

"Now that is interesting," Dumbledore smiled, "I have never heard of one leaving their body to see other people's actions in the living world."

"It was brilliant; I saw Sirius and you safe at Grimmauld place. I realized that Kreacher had set me up."

"I suspected this, I told Sirius when we adopted his home as our headquarters that Kreacher would need to be shown the greatest courtesy." Harry frowned. 

"I can't blame Sirius for hating him." Harry growled. "He could have gotten somebody killed."

"Sirius does not _hate_ Kreacher, but indifference and neglect often do more damage than outright dislike."

Harry suddenly remembered something, "How did Kreacher know to tell me that Sirius was in the Department of Mysteries?"

"I have many theories, Harry. But the most likely one is that he has been in touch with another Wizarding family, most likely the Malfoys, but I have yet to test this theory."

"And Draco…he…stopped the curse!" Realization dawned on Harry. "He saved me. I recognized that voice."

"Yes Harry, Draco surprised us all. But we were pleasantly surprised. The Order has been hoping for quite awhile that Draco would turn away from the path that Lucius could offer him, and come to realize that he could do better on our side."

"So, seeing me under the curse…"

"Must have jarred his emotions to realize that what was happening was wrong." Dumbledore finished.

"Wow," then Harry remembered a part of the report that had been bothering him, "Professor, there was a part in that report which explained that people who wake up from these things have unique powers, does the same thing apply to Wizards?" 

"That is a very good question, I knew one witch, Martha, who woke from a Near Death experience, only to find she could talk to animals."

Harry's jaw dropped. Dumbledore chuckled. "It is possible that you will find yourself with new abilities, we will cross that river when we come to it." Harry nodded. "I also must apologize Harry, for my behavior this past year. I understand that you have probably noticed my unwillingness to look you in the eye or have direct conversations with you-"

"I wondered, sir," Harry confessed.

"I believed it could not be long before Voldemort attempted to force his way into your mind, to manipulate and misdirect your thoughts, and I was not eager to give him more incentives to do so. I was sure that if he realized that our relationship was-or ever had been-closer than that of Headmaster and Pupil, he would seize the chance to use you as a means to spy on me. I feared the possibility that he might try to possess you. On those rare occasions when we had close contact, I thought I saw a shadow of himself stir behind your eyes…I was trying, in distancing myself from you, to protect you….an Old man's mistake." **

Now that Harry thought about it, he realized that he no longer felt the urge to strike at Dumbledore as he had earlier. 

"Why don't I feel him in me now?" Harry asked.

"Of this, I am not sure, however, you know of Professor Snape's position in Voldemort's company?"

Harry nodded quickly.

"He has recently been summoned to a meeting, and I believe he will return with information as to why Voldemort is no longer in your head, as for my best guess, I believe the curse Umbridge cast this afternoon may have had some sort of affect on Tom Riddle, seeing as how it was cast at the scar he gave you."

Now it made sense, why he could speak to Dumbledore. Voldemort must have backed out of his mind when he realized that the Cruciatus Curse was severing their connection.

"Now you see, Harry, why I have been unable to teach you Occlumency, and why we are having this discussion now."

Harry nodded; this was a lot of information to digest all at once. He asked if Sirius could be sent in.

"Certainly, Harry, and remember what I have told you." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, and he was gone.

************************************************************************************************************

Padfoot was pacing the hallway outside Dumbledore's office; Lupin was sitting in a chair near the suit of armor, further down the hall, conversing in a tired voice with one of the portraits. Sirius leapt to his feet when he saw Dumbledore approaching. "Harry would like to see you, Sirius," was all he needed to hear before he ran into the hospital Wing corridor.

Once there, Padfoot transformed, earning a smile from Harry.

 "Hey, Sirius."

"Hey there, kiddo, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked concerned, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Fine-"

"And don't tell me fine, like you always do." Sirius reprimanded. Harry grinned.

"Alright, I feel terrible… And…foolish," Harry determinedly avoided Sirius's gaze.

"You don't need to feel bad about that, the best of us have been tricked by Voldemort before."

"I just think that I should have recognized his influence when I felt it. Even Hermione had more sense than I did."

"And this is surprising, because?" Sirius joked. "C'mon, Hermione is there to be your sensible friend. Lily always held James and I back." At this mention of his parents, Harry met his Godfather's eyes. 

Sirius smiled at him, "you are more like your father than I could have ever hoped. I apologize for ever making you believe otherwise. I know you are unsure of whether or not you want your father to be your role model, but I can tell you this. No matter what objectionable things he did as a kid, he was always there for his friends. I know that he would be proud of you for not speaking through that curse and revealing secrets, it is the same thing he would have done."

Harry did something that surprised both of them then, leaning forward to grab Sirius in an awkward embrace. It was the moment Sirius had been waiting for ever since he had met Harry two years ago. Padfoot didn't hesitate, pulling his godson towards him gently, resting his chin on Harry's head, where the boy began to sob.

"I was so scared! Sirius, I thought you were going to die!" Harry babbled. "I missed you so much, it hurt everywhere."

"Hush," Sirius comforted him, "It's alright, and I won't be going anywhere for awhile. You're fine."

"I feel like a little kid, Sirius," Harry confessed quietly, "crying all over myself."

"And you think I don't cry Harry?" Sirius asked him seriously, *** "You think Moony doesn't cry sometimes? Or even Albus? It's perfectly fine to tell me how you feel, no matter how old you are."

"Can I tell you that I'm scared shitless because I have to kill Voldemort?" Harry giggled nervously.

"Harry, I was scared shitless for you when I heard about that damn prophecy. You can tell me all about it." Harry sniffled in Sirius's arms, wiped his eyes and laughed. "I'm glad you're alright, Sirius."

"So am I, Harry. So am I." The Azkaban escapee smiled at his godson, pleased that they still had each other.

************************************************************************************************************

End of Chapter 7

**Sniff** Wow, I miss Sirius so much it almost hurts. Writing this made me realize how much I wish he was still alive. **grabs tissue** Review please!!

BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! Next chapter is "In Voldemort's Lair" It should be lots of fun.

Asterisk comments:

*…and don't call me Shirley." I couldn't resist!!

**Taken directly from "Order" page 828, American Version.

***No pun intended


	8. In Voldemort's Lair

**To my Reviewers:**

**Daintress:**

Of course I'll take a look at your fics. Thank you for reviewing, have a cookie!

**Wiccan Pussykat:**

Yum…I do like Lemon/lime. My favorite part about Malfoy is it's cool to write him with sarcasm and wit. These things he thinks just pop in as I'm writing, sometimes they make me laugh! It is so much fun to torture Harry, it just makes everything else he does seem that much more brave and heroic *(* He's so much fun to torture. "Survival of the fattest?" (LOL) that would be perfect for him. I'm glad you liked the way I portray Harry, I'm trying to make him believable and in character.

The NDE's fascinate me too! My BF did a project on lucid dreaming once, and I thought it was the most interesting thing. I did mine on the Bermuda Triangle…cool stuff. ;)  You have far reaching goals…eh? It would be fun to astral-project somewhere…I'll have to nearly die sometime. I'm glad you liked Harry/Sirius at the end. I tried to make that part in character too, and I think it worked out.  And oh yeah….Harry will _definitely_ be feeling this dream! Have another cookie, thanks for your review!

**Sasha:**

Thanks for guessing the quote, you win second prize, which is a slice of apple pie and a Weasley sweater! I'll try and work your name into the story, but I can't guarantee anything. I'm glad you're enjoying my story, have a cookie for reviewing.

**Glaivurgrl:**

Romantic action? Within the next few chapters I expect, but I can't make any guarantees, I don't have many chapters planned out already, except for one scene during the summer. ^^) You will just have to wait and see what it is. Sirius is the best…I have decided to get a Newfoundland (big black dog) and name it Padfoot. What do you think? Since you gave me puppy eyes, you can have a chocolate muffin, thanks for reviewing!

**Reflective Velvet:**

oOoOh! Thanks for the Latin Site, I have one that I usually go to, but I can check out yours, too. You win…. a giant slice of cherry pie and a Draco Malfoy bobble head doll. Have you seen the movie Airplane? Because that's where the "don't call me Shirley…" line is from. Funny, funny movie. :-) Sorry about the no pun intended part…BUT…I can argue my case, because instead of an asterisk, I could have put the line right there in parentheses…now what would have ruined the mood more?? Austin Powers? You drive a hard bargain…how to put them in there without losing the subtle seriousness?? I will try. **watches the Austin Powers movies for inspiration** Have another cookie!!

**Sweet Sorrow:**

How could you smack Harry? He's so young and naïve. He doesn't know any better. I was laughing evilly when I wrote that part too, just to torment you. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Glad you thought the Sirius/Harry part was good, I wanted it to seem realistic but not too sappy. OMG! Me, the author? As flattering as that is, I don't think I could handle it. I would have never been able to create all these awesome characters like she has. **bows down to JKR**

 **Remembers that JKR killed Sirius** "I take that back." Thank you for the butter, I'm on my roll. ;-) Have another cookie!

For guessing the quote, you win a stuffed Buckbeak and Sirius, along with a lifetime supply of Jiffy Pop.

**Serpentsattire:**

**Blushes and turns to roll** She thinks I'm talented! New weekend=new chapter! Enjoy!

Thanks for the congrats on my finals, I was very pleased. Have another cookie!!

**Funness:**

**hands you a tissue** don't worry; Sirius is fine in my story! Have another cookie!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…yet…**

Thank you all for your encouraging reviews, they make me want to type!

P.S. I have decided to adopt a Newfoundland (a big black dog) and name it Padfoot. What do you think??

**Random Quote:**

I disapprove of what you say, but will defend to the death your right to say it. 

~Voltaire****

**Chapter 8: In Voldemort's Lair**

****

Snape glowered at the mark on his left arm, which had promptly begun to throb once again.

"Shit" he cursed, grabbing his wand and apparating out of the dungeons, where he had been grading papers after dinner.

He found himself in a graveyard. _Bloody fantastic,_ he thought. _The Dark Lord always chooses the most interesting places to have meetings. _He could see similar dark hooded figures lurking within the shadows of the trees. _Looks like a full meeting tonight. He smiled grimly; full meetings almost always meant that the Dark Lord had heard bad news. And once he had his confirmation, the curses would fly._

"Lucius," Snape nodded towards his fellow Death Eater, who was wearing a foul glare. 

"Severus, do you know what this is all about?" The blonde growled. "Narcissa wants me home tonight; I don't have time for this."

"Doubtless the Dark Lord has his reasons for summoning us," Snape hissed, "You would be wise to not let him hear that your wife is more important than his information."

"I just hope it's quick…and painless." He added as an afterthought.

"You and me, both." 

************************************************************************************************************

**Harry's POV:**

After Dumbledore and Sirius had left, Madam Pomfrey had come in and made me rest, telling me that under no circumstances was I to leave the Wing until I had a proper night's rest. _Highly unlikely, _Indeed, once I had fallen asleep…

I found myself in a dark graveyard, walking towards the Death Eaters. _Incompetent fools that they were. I would have some answers tonight at least. I approached them as they formed themselves into a half-ring, dropping prostrate on the ground as was appropriate. _At least they remember themselves in my presence._ "Greetings, my loyal Death Eaters."_

"Greetings, my Lord." They replied in unison.

"I am sure you are wondering why I have called you all here tonight."

"Yes, my Lord." They chanted.

"I have called you all here tonight, due to a letter that was received; by our very own Crabbe, from his son, who is currently attending Hogwarts-with Potter."

"My Lord." The Death Eaters filled the brief silence that followed.

"Malfoy," I called sharply. "Perhaps, you would care to explain what was contained in this letter. Hmm?"

"My Lord," Malfoy hissed, "I am unaware of what information you may have received."

"You should be aware, Malfoy, seeing as how they concern you." I smirked. 

"The details of my life are quite inconsequential."_ Malfoy stammered. "My Lord." He added hastily._

"How about the details of your son's life?"

"My Lord?" Malfoy replied nervously.

_Crucio! _I shouted, pointing my wand at Malfoy's kneeling body…__

I woke up, screaming in pain.

************************************************************************************************************

**Snape's POV:**

Lucius lay writhing on the ground before me. 

Somehow, an image of Potter came to my mind. _Merlin, I hope he isn't connected to this, _I sighed heavily. 

"My loyal follower," Voldemort began dangerously, letting up the curse so Lucius could hear him, "not only has Draco Malfoy chosen to side with that Muggle-loving fool Dumbledore. He has also _SAVED_ Harry Potter's _life_." Voldemort shrieked. "This is absolutely unacceptable!" he screamed. "Imagine…that a _son of one of __my servants would turn away from the path of righteousness that is the Dark Arts!"_

"I apologize, my Lord," Malfoy rasped, "for my son's behavior…… He shall be punished severely." 

"YOU shall be punished severely." Voldemort declared, "And your son shall DIE for his disobedience!"

"As you wish, My Lord." Malfoy bowed submissively.

It made me sick, that a Father would give up his own son for an egomaniacal Dark Lord. I was also sick because I knew that, somehow, I would also be punished tonight, for some reason or another. _Dumbledore knew it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord found out about Draco's treachery. _I just hoped he had a plan.

************************************************************************************************************

**Ron's POV:  
  
**

Hermione was nearing me, dressed beautifully in a reddish maroon tank top and low rise jeans. She had shown me a muggle magazine earlier that day and told me how she wished she had that outfit._ She looks awesome in it…_I smiled at her as she approached me by the common room fireplace.

"Ron, what do you want right now?" She asked me. I could feel my breaths coming in shorter gasps. "My heart beats there, too."

"You," I mumbled. "I want you."

"Well, Ron, let's go to the library firs-"

An ear-piercing scream broke through the stillness of the night. My head exploded and Hermione was gone, leaving the curtains around my bed swimming in my vision.

I would recognize that scream anywhere.

"Shit! Harry!" I leapt out of bed and ran helter-skelter towards the hospital Wing. I ran downstairs; only to see the rest of Gryffindor house, who had been partying till dawn to celebrate the end-of-exams, staring towards the porthole out of the tower.

"Ron!" Dean said, catching my arm, "I thought you and Hermione were retiring early? Did you hear that screaming then, too?"

"Yes, I'll be back later." I shouted over my shoulder, leaving Dean, Seamus, Neville and the others to wonder what had happened.

I was halfway out the porthole when I heard Hermione shout behind me, "I'm coming too, Ron!" She came skidding down the hall leading to the girl's dormitory stairs. I grabbed her hand and we darted down the stairs. Leaping trick ones and shouting at the moving ones to go faster.

We ran down the corridor together, passing the Hufflepuff dorms, where Hannah Abbott poked her head out. 

"Get back to your dorm you two, before you catch it from Umbridge!" She warned.

"Umbridge can kiss my-"

"RON!"

************************************************************************************************************

**Sirius's POV:**

Moony and I were eating a late dinner in his old office; we had been working on renovation for the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher next year, who would very likely be either Remus or Moody. 

"How did Umbridge manage to get these ornamental kitten plates in here without tossing her cookies?" I joked in disdain. "These are disturbing, even Padfoot wouldn't chase these cats."

"Well, Sirius, I-"

He was interrupted by a piercing scream. _I know that voice. _Remus and I turned to each other and spoke at the same time. "Harry!"

I transformed faster than I ever had before, Remus flung open the door and we ran to the hospital wing. 

As we turned the corner nearest the wing, Remus ran smack into Hermione, who fell over on her back. Remus tried to maintain his balance, but her sliding feet had caught him off guard, he went tumbling over Hermione's other side.

Ron had continued on, tripping over me because I had paused to check on Moony in a delayed reaction. He flew up and over Padfoot, landing painfully on his face. I fell on my side by Hermione's feet, panting slightly. 

Hermione, being the first to fall, was also the first to recover. She leapt to her feet, apologizing profusely, babbling about Harry and how they had heard him scream. Remus, also apologizing, helped Ron up, who was now sporting a bruised face and a grimacing smile. I shook myself, regaining my balance, and barked to remind them all of the purpose of our flight to the source of screams.

"Harry!"

************************************************************************************************************

**Dumbledore's POV:**

It always worried me when Severus risked his life to spy for our purpose. More often than not, lately, he would return from the summons with after-effects from the Cruciatus Curse. If I could convince him to stay in the Infirmary overnight, I always made sure Pomfrey had a comfortable bed and relief potions prepared. When I heard Harry screaming later that night, I knew tonight would be one of those times when our resident Death Eater stayed in the hospital wing.

I ran towards Poppy's office, alerting Tonks and Moody, who had returned to headquarters to sleep and the Weasley's who were now aware of everything that had occurred and were planning on arriving in the morning. _Now's as good a time as ever, I thought grimly. _

Poppy came bustling out of her office next to the Hospital Wing, we turned the corner together to see Remus, Sirius, Ron and Hermione hurry in ahead of us.

************************************************************************************************************

Sirius ran into the infirmary, transforming immediately to comfort Harry. The boy had gone pale, his limbs were convulsing and his hair was sticky with sweat on his forehead.

"Oh Goddamnit, Harry! Tell me what to do!" Sirius cried, rocking his body back and forth. Remus, Ron, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey had raced into the room, only to halt in the doorway at the terrifying sight. Dumbledore shoved the other three aside and strode purposefully towards the distraught Sirius.

"That…That's Sirius Black!" Madam Pomfrey yelped in shock.

"Help me, Poppy!" Dumbledore turned to her angrily, "Harry is the most important thing right now, I will explain later." Poppy's professional side took over, and seeing how Sirius was treating the boy with concern rather than malice, she hastened towards the potions supply room to retrieve a pain relieving potion.

"Sirius, Look at me!" Dumbledore commanded in a powerful voice. "You must let me tend to Harry, now!" He left no room for argument. Sirius stepped back with a whimper, tears filled his eyes. Ron and Hermione came to stand behind him, while Remus patted his friend on the back. 

 Dumbledore turned to the trembling boy on the bed. "_Evanscesto Aurelieuas_!" he shouted, and the white washed hospital wing walls disappeared to be replaced with a scene of nightmares.

Hermione screamed. "Where are we?"

"I am projecting Harry's vision." Dumbledore replied calmly. "I hope none of you are prone to motion sickness."

They all shook their heads.

Images flashed before their eyes upon the opposite wall, Death Eaters, in their characteristic black hoods with white masks, forming a circle around a villain like none had ever laid eyes upon before, a horrifying snake-faced figure. Lucius Malfoy, screaming under the Cruciatus curse. Voldemort screaming about incompetence and disobedience to Severus Snape before cursing him too. Goyle, Nott and Avery were next, dropping to the dirt as their nerves were racked with pain. Death Eater after Death Eater fell to the ground, writhing in anguish as their leader punished them for circumstances beyond their control. They would feel the pain he had felt earlier that day, when the same curse had been cast on Harry Potter. They would know the pain of this curse like they had never felt before, victory had been so close, and yet, now it was so far. Thanks to the insolent arrogance of one Draco Malfoy.

 "Are you feeling this Potter?" Voldemort screamed into the night, "I can connect your mind to their pain! You can not escape from me! You can not torture me without them going unpunished! You too, will feel my wrath!"

Harry screamed.

*******************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 8:**

**Wow, wanted to get this out…I hope you all like it. Review please.**

****


	9. In Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…yet.**

**To my reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing, they make me happy!**

**TheSilverLady:**

I can send you emails when I update. But, I strongly suggest becoming a member and putting your favorite authors on your author alert list, and then you automatically get sent an email. Thank you for your review, I am glad you like the story. Have a cookie!

**TheUnknownJedi:**

BWAHAHAHA! Harry torture is so much fun. There will be some Draco torture later on, and then they will comfort each other. Thanks for reviewing, have a cookie!

**InDePeNdAnT-cHiK:**

Wow, thanks for all the praise, it's nice to know when somebody thinks I'm really good. You will give me a cookie? Yum…sounds good; here have a cookie for your review.

**Kim13:**

Of course we are mean to Harry; he's so much fun to torture! I'm glad you like the story. Have a cookie!

**Wiccan Pussykat:**

I have so much fun writing evil Voldemort, he's one power-hungry dude, I like it. I AM going to hurt Draco, MUAHAHAHA! That's part of what will bring him and Harry closer together. Read my A/N at the bottom, and tell me what you think…I think I like Ron/Hermione too, they will probably get together in the actual books, which is why I like to write it. 

I was also laughing on the disturbing kitten plate's line. Sirius; once again he just jumped in with his own ideas…Harry will still feel that dream this chapter! Oh…and I liked Dumbledore's line too. Wow, I'm sorry you don't get to do anything like Lucid Dreaming projects; they were pretty cool to learn about. **notices how I am rubbing it in your face** BWAHAHAHA. **coughs** Anyways, Cola is ok, but I prefer root beer. Yum…anything but coconut flavoring…or grape…too much grape flavoring gives me a headache. How about banana? Yummy! Have another cookie.

**Reflective Velvet:**

Your first review… scared me, but since I can't figure out how to find the code so I can delete it, I guess it will just have to lurk in my review box. Hehehehe. I am **so** glad you think I am… 'responsive'… that's what I was going for! I always want to hear my reader's feedback. If they put me on their alert list, but never review…I don't know what parts were their favorites, or why they started reading the story…it saddens me.

If anyone can make me feel guilty about ever abandoning this fic, I am sure it will be you. Why don't you take a Sirius bobble head to go with your Draco one? Have a cookie too!

**Usernotavailable:**

Harry gets a new power, I think you all will like it, 'cause it doesn't like turn him into a superhuman or anything. Have a cookie! Thanks for your review. 

**AoiHyou:**

If you add me to your author alert list, I won't have to email you; this would be very helpful for me. I will email you for a couple chapters though. There will be Harry/Draco action in the near future, which will also relate to Harry's NDE. Thanks for reviewing, have a cookie!!

**Kay's Shekina:**

It is always good when Sirius is still alive. Thanks for your review, have a cookie, please!

**Tati1:**

I'm glad you like it so far. Please keep reading! Have a cookie, too.

**Funness:**

I've updated, have another cookie! **empties trash can**

**DarkBlackDragonessofDeath:**

OK, whatever you want to laugh at is fine with me! As long as you are enjoying the story, have a cookie.

**Paranoiain2005:**

I'm honored that you think my story surpasses the norm. If I am writing, I want it to be original and enjoyable to read. I am trying to follow the story as closely as possible, I'm glad you haven't found anything missing. I will try to make the chapters longer, especially since I won't be updating as frequently as I have for the first eight chapters. Expect one every week. I love long reviews too! Have a cookie, any flavor, and enjoy this chapter.

**JiNglebellz:**

I'm jealous, I live in Southern California, where it **never snows, and the nearest snow is like an hour and a half away. **sobs** I want a snow day too!! Your story is long! I will look at it when I have some time. Of course you can have a cookie! Pick a flavor. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Serpentsattire:**

Speechless? Wow…I feel………. so…………POWERFUL………….**bwahahahahahahahah! Have a cookie.**

**Hey all, sorry this one took a little longer, school is back into full swing after finals, and…it's not pretty. Thanks for your reviews, cookies for all!**

**Random quote of the chapter:**

**A fantastic prize to whoever tells me what it means!**

Utinam logica falsa tuam philosophiam totam suffodiant!

**Chapter 9: In Friendship**

Previously:

_Harry screamed._

***********************************************************************************************

After he had gone to see the headmaster, Draco walked slowly down the hall towards his common room. He knew that Crabbe and Goyle had probably already written their parents about what he had done. Millicent was so scatterbrained she would have forgotten the whole incident by the morning. But Blaise…_time to face the music._ Draco opened the door to a cacophony of voices, which immediately quieted down when they saw who had entered.

"Guess who has decided to show his double-crossing face…" they jested. "Done making out with Potty then, Malfoy?" The whole common room laughed. By now, word had now spread throughout the dormitories that Malfoy had sided with the Boy-Who-Lived. Draco looked around the room, searching for a friendly face. Millicent stood with her friends all of whom were giving him either fearful glances or hateful glares. Crabbe and Goyle were whispering in the ear of some seventh-years, who were laughing, obviously at Draco's expense. Everyone was against him. Except for one.

Blaise was standing aside in a corner, chewing his bottom lip in thought, which he always did when he had a particularly difficult problem on his mind.

"Hey, Zabini," Draco cautiously approached him, afraid that the one person who he considered his one true friend might also think him a traitor.

"I never thought you really meant it." Blaise whispered. "All that talk…I never thought…"

"Hush… not here." Draco said quickly, "let's go upstairs."

"And miss the end-of-exams celebration?" Blaise joked, a half-smile forming on his face.

"I wouldn't party with these amoebas if you paid me." Draco frowned in Crabbe and Goyle's general direction.

As they started upstairs, Draco suddenly began to remember why he had always thought of Blaise as his closest friend. 

He had always envied the kind of admiration that came from your peers when they respected you for who you were, and not who your parents were. Somehow; perhaps because the Malfoy family had always had such a reputation of practicing the Dark Arts on a daily basis, Draco had never experienced true friendship. Before Blaise, all Draco had was his sidekicks, who wouldn't recognize intelligence if it smacked them in the face. Crabbe and Goyle had to be the dimmest creatures in existence. Draco wasn't denying that they were impressive; people looked at his bodyguards and knew who he was. But they didn't know _who he was, his personality, likes and dislikes, and his family troubles; he soon realized that he wanted that relationship more than anything. The kind of relationship where two people were so perfectly matched, that they no longer had to compete for attention or a position. They knew each other so well, that they could bounce ideas off each other and receive honest opinions without taking offense. Partners and allies. Draco craved that contact, and when Blaise had offered it to him, he hadn't turned him down. _

Their first heated debate had come when Blaise had brought up the Dark Lord and stated blatantly that he would never waste his life serving some power-hungry maniac. Draco, acting on instinct, had seen red, and screamed at Blaise, definitely taking him by surprise. Fortunately for their friendship, Blaise had seen through Draco's hostility, and had simply asked him if that was what he really believed, or what his father had drilled into his mind. Blaise had walked away from that fight, and once Draco had given the matter some real thought, he realized that he had never really formed his own opinion on that topic, he had simply followed mindlessly along.

This realization scared him. _How could he have been so adamant about a topic that he knew nothing about? Was he so submissive that he couldn't form his own opinion?_

Blaise's voice snapped him back to the present.

"Drake, mate, I don't know what you were thinking." He started nervously, eying the door in case someone was listening in.

"I wasn't thinking." Draco sighed. "I was…I was feeling."

"Feeling?" Blaise muttered incredulously, then mumbled under his breath, "Bloody brilliant, my best mate has lost his common sense, and now he wants to _feel_ things."

"You felt that way too!" Draco cried, "What was happening was wrong!"

"Damnit, Draco! A lot of things are wrong! It doesn't mean I want to get us killed for conspiring against the Dark Lord!" Blaise was now red in the face.

"Don't you dare tell me you are scared of him now?" Draco yelled, raising his arms helplessly, "what the hell was all that shit about forming your own opinions?"

"I don't want to die!" Blaise shouted. "He'll kill us! Your father will kill you!"

"You don't know my father!" Draco screamed, picking up his pillow and flinging it across the room, so Blaise had to duck to avoid it. "You don't…you…" Suddenly, all the fight went out of the Slytherin as he slid onto the floor, hot tears filling his eyes.

"I know him from what you've told me." Blaise stated quietly, shuffling closer to his friend. "I know how dedicated he is to the cause."

"Dumbledore knows it too." Draco whispered dejectedly, "He wants to find me summer lodgings."

"Where?" Blaise mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Dunno, probably with Professor Snape or something." Draco sighed. The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Blaise took a deep breath, and pledged his loyalty.

"Look, I am always here for you, just please try not to do anything that will kill me; at least not before I find a girlfriend to cry at my funeral." Blaise said. "Deal?"

"_You_ don't have girlfriend yet, Zabini?" Draco asked, adopting an air of shock. "I thought for sure your charm and wit would have _someone_ fancying you."

"Yeah, well, either the charm and wit is in short supply, or the girls are." Blaise frowned thoughtfully. "I don't see you snogging after dark either, Dragon."

"Your pet names for me don't turn me on, Zabini, so stop trying so hard." Draco sighed dramatically, "you're just gonna get yourself hurt."

This time, Blaise threw the pillow.

*********************************************************************************************

Draco and Blaise decided to skip the party completely. They stayed in the dormitories alone half the night, playing chess and gobstones. Blaise had finally declared exhaustion and had fallen asleep over an hour ago. Draco was pacing restlessly across the room, contemplating his future and how long it would take before he could no longer have access to the Malfoy vault at Gringotts. The room suddenly began to spin around him, and a pain-filled voice was screaming in his ear. _You helped me once, help me again._

_Potter? _Was Draco's last thought, before his mind exploded. His agonized screams immediately woke Blaise, who recognized the Cruciatus Curse.

**********************************************************************************************

**Blaise's POV:**

_Someone has to be in the room with us._ I looked around in terror, searching for the source. I found nobody, and Draco was writhing in the floor in absolute torture. "Hang on, Draco." I shouted at him, racing towards the door. Flinging it open, I flew down the stairs and into the common room.

***********************************************************************************************

"Jeez, what are you and Malfoy doing up there?" The general population of Slytherins were all wondering what he had done to make the other boy scream like he was losing his mind.

"MOVE!" Blaise screamed in frustration. His housemates parted for him, leaving a space towards the porthole out of the common room. Blaise darted down the hallways towards the infirmary, he ran in panting, only to see the oddest assortment of people congregating in the waiting hall and the hospital wing itself.

He recognized Dumbledore, Lupin and Moody, all of whom were in so much of a panic that they had failed to notice his entrance. Granger and Weasley, two of Potter's friends, were in hysterics in the corner. _What the hell is going on? His eyes then wandered over to the anxious form of one Sirius Black. _

"SIRIUS BLACK!" he shouted in shock.

This exclamation made twelve heads turn in his direction. The younger three Weasley children yanked out their wands and pointed them at his head. Their parents' eyes widened in surprise. Granger looked like she had when she heard the news that final exams were cancelled, disappointment and regret upon her face. Sirius turned a panicky expression towards Remus, while Dumbledore raised his hands in a placating gesture towards Blaise. "Do not make any assumptions about this, Mr. Zabini." He started, "it can and will all be explained to you later." He stated firmly.

"I couldn't care less what you are doing in here!" Blaise interrupted. "But Draco's in the dormitories, it looks like he's under the Cruciatus Curse."

Madam Pomfrey paled, "not another one." She whispered.

"Help him!" Blaise yelled.

A scream from a bed on the other side of the room drew their attention back to Harry Potter, who had gone slack and motionless.

"Is he…" Blaise asked.

"Alright?" Hermione finished, "I don't know, he was under the Cruciatus, too."

Dumbledore and Pomfrey were at Harry's side, checking his vitals.

"He's stable." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "I am now going to give him pain relieving potion. But he has to wake up first."

Dumbledore stood next to Harry's bed, wand raised, "E_nervate." _

Everyone present held their breath as Harry's eyelids fluttered open and he slowly gazed about the room.

"A vision?" Dumbledore asked him quietly. Harry nodded slowly.

"I knew sleeping…wasn't a …good idea." He smiled weakly. "Voldemort knows… _everything_." He stressed this to Dumbledore, who nodded understandingly.

"Draco?" Blaise mentioned quietly. 

"If my assumptions are correct, Mr. Zabini, then Mr. Malfoy should not be under the curse any longer." Dumbledore smiled at Blaise, "Lead the way."

**********************************************************************************************

Harry had fallen back into a fitful sleep, right before the unconscious Draco had been levitated into the infirmary onto a bed next to the raven-haired Gryffindor. Lupin and Sirius had retired to rooms set aside for them. Tonks and Moody returned to headquarters to inform the other members of the Order of what had taken place that night. The Weasley family, sans Ron, had returned to Grimmauld Place as well. The children had been sent off to their dormitories with explicit instructions no to breathe a word to anybody. Blaise had sworn on his life that he could keep the mysterious occurrences a secret, before Dumbledore had allowed him to return for the night. The Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey were now alone within the infirmary with the two boys.

"You should rest, Poppy, I have this under control now." Dumbledore assured her.

"Very well, Albus," She yawned, "inform me if anything changes."

"I will." Dumbledore smiled at her as she walked out of the hospital wing.

He took a seat next to Harry's bed; to begin what he knew would be a very long night.

***********************************************************************************************

**Pushes for a longer chapter**

***********************************************************************************************

It was a few hours before the torture ended, and Severus Snape was able to stagger away from the hellish sight. Once he reached the edge of the apparition wards, he apparated right away to the boundaries of Hogwarts. One there, he set off the locator on his wand, developed especially for occasions like these, and his last conscious thought was of how much trouble Draco Malfoy was in with his family.

***********************************************************************************************

There were now three people occupying the beds in the hospital wing. They all knew more things than anyone who was currently able to talk, and their experiences were linked in such a way that it was imperative that they woke up soon to explain the situation, before Dumbledore went insane with worry. 

***********************************************************************************************

**Harry's POV:**

I woke to see Dumbledore asleep in a chair next to me; beyond him I could see the slumbering form of Draco Malfoy. If I tilted my head slightly up and to the right, I could see Snape's profile in the opposite bed. _Interesting. I mused silently about what their presence meant. I had a fairly good idea that Snape was here because of his involvement last night in Voldemort's revenge for the mind link. __Which he had established; the stupid git, if he was going to get upset about feeling my pain, he shouldn't have been in my head!  Malfoy, on the other hand…_

_Oh, Merlin…Had it worked?_ Some primitive part of my brain, when under so much duress, had remembered Malfoy and identified him as my savior in a recent experience of this curse. I remember asking him for help, right before the vision had ended and sweet relief had come. _But he couldn't hear me, it would have been physically impossible! I think…_

Nah…Draco was probably here because he had the stomach flu from eating too fast during the end-of-term celebrations. Just because he didn't want to see me _dead didn't mean he would care what was happening to me in my dreams. _Right?__

The subject of Malfoy was now a confusing one. _Did he think we could be friends? Why would he save me from certain death with Umbridge, just to have his Master murder me in a few months?_

_He's not in with Voldemort anymore. _I realized with a jolt. _He's all alone._

Somehow, the thought of Draco Malfoy alone in the world was almost more than I could bear. _How strange. Am I feeling sorry for him?_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts and noticed that Draco was awake and staring at me curiously.

_Potter? Can you hear me, too?_

***********************************************************************************************

**What do you think of Harry and Draco's new mind link? (It's from the NDE)**

**Ok, I know it wasn't very long, but this is the typical length of my chapters, and its harder to make them much longer unless I am bursting with ideas. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and I would really appreciate reviews, especially ones answering the question below.**

**Hey guys! I need your honest opinion, **drum roll****

**I am considering sending Draco to the Dursley's with Harry over the summer, at least until they move to Grimmauld Place. I need to know if this is reasonable; I would work it into the story line so it will make sense. (Obviously) This will also give them a chance to grow closer through torture! (I suspect ****Vernon**** wouldn't be too happy about two "abnormalities" in his house, he just might…snap…) hehehehehe**

**;-) tell me what you think, please!! Your opinion counts!**


	10. In Preparations and Confrontations

**Reviewers: **Thank you all for your kind words, they make me want to continue with this story.

**Immortal Rose: **That's one for sending him to the Dursley's, I am pleased you like this idea; I plan on making it very plausible within the plot. (You won't even know I had it planned)! I plan on making Blaise into a prime character; I am seeing him as a good friend of Draco's. I'm so happy you are enjoying the story! Please have a cookie

**Tati1: ****screams with you** I am so happy you are happy with my ideas! It encourages me to experiment more with my writing. It will take time, but you will see it all happen. Heheheheheh **coughs** have a cookie, again! Here's to Harry torture! To the Dursley's!

**Reflective Velvet: **Everyone needs a Sirius bobble head doll.  You can have a Buckbeak one too. (You know you want it.)  I've snuck on before too, just don't get caught! I know Dursley's can be clichéd, so I have also integrated your idea within the story. You will like it, I promise you. Have a cookie!

**Funness: **Pressure is good, I thrive under it! Have another cookie. **shoves the tray at you** thanks for reviewing!

**AoiHyou: **Yes, they will be abuseful, there's no other way to have them. Have another cookie!

**JAyih: **Thank you for reviewing, I love hearing from new readers! Have a cookie!

**TristaT: **It will be cool to see him at the Dursley's; I am pleased with the response I am getting from this idea. Thank you for your review, have a cookie!

**JiNglebellz: **No ice or snow here. **sobs** At least I have internet access. =-) Have a chocolate chip cookie.

**Serpentsattire: **Speechless? Have a cookie.****

**Usernotavailable: **"Oi, Moose, give the girl a drum roll!" **drum roll**

You like that? Glad you are happy with the story so far, have another cookie!****

**Sweet Sorrow: **I don't think I have read that story before, but I might check it out now…glad you like the mind-link idea. The Dursley's will be VERY scared by the time the wizards are through with them **laughs evilly** Have a cookie!

**TheSilverLady: **Did you get my email last time? I might have typed the name wrong…I'm glad you like the story; please consider starting an author alert list though, in case I forget to email you, I believe it's free. Have a cookie!

**Paranioain2005: **I think you will like the results of Draco's trip to the Dursley's, it will be very plausible. Have a cookie, and thanks for the advice!

**Wiccan PussyKat: **_A special warning to you: It is just as much fun to hurt Draco as it is to hurt Harry, they will both be tortured in this story! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok?  I know you don't want to see him hurt, but I do! Maybe one day in the far future, I will write another version, purely pain for Harry and richness for Draco…but not this fic. More Ron, Hermione and Sirius here!_

**Heart and Mind: **Thanks for your opinion, I found it interesting too, I can't wait to see what happens! Have a cookie; the suspense is killing me…

Hey all,

Thank you for your opinions on sending him to the Dursley's with Harry, I have positive nods and new ideas all around the table, so you will just have to wait and see what happens……I have taken into consideration all your comments, and they have given me invaluable insight into this story. Thank You!

Without further ado,****

Chapter 10:  **In Preparations and Confrontations**

Harry blinked hard. Once, twice, then three times. He could have sworn that he was staring right at Draco's face when he had spoken, but he hadn't seen his mouth move. The other boy simply smirked at his confusion.

_Are you alright, Potter?_

Harry leapt backwards off the edge of the bed in surprise and fright, landing painfully on his already bruised side. He coughed nervously, before chancing a questioning thought.

_Whatareyoudoingtome! Icanhearyou! How? _He directed this towards Draco very fast, so it came out in a loud jumble that caused the Slytherin to wince.

_You were doing it before without meaning to. _Draco answered him. _You don't have to think so hard about it._

_Sorry, _Harry thought. He took a deep calming breath before slowing his thoughts and toning down his volume. _How?_

_I don't know. _Draco's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. _We can ask Dumbledore when he wakes up._

_I can't wait that long! _Harry screamed in his head. _YOU are in MY brain!_

Draco rubbed his temples in barely concealed frustration, before yelling back at Harry. _And YOU are in MINE! Do you think I like this?_

_You seem pretty calm about all of this! _Harry threw back at him. _It's probably some plot of yours to control my mind! Like Occlumency! _Harry's eyes were wide and panicked by now.

Draco's laugh echoed within Harry's mind. _Come again? I am trying to do what?_

_Control me! For Voldemort!_

_Have you lost your muggle-loving mind, Potter? _Draco tossed the Gryffindor one of his trademark sneers. _Why the hell would I save you from Umbridge so the Dark Lord could have you? Just to make it harder for myself?_

Harry blinked again, before suddenly remembering what he had seen in his vision. "You are so dead, Malfoy!"

Now it was Draco's turn to blink, before he laughed harshly, "Are you planning on murdering me, Potter?"

"Your father is!" Harry warned. 

Draco was at Harry's side in a flash, snarling with a threat-filled voice. "You didn't see anything. You don't know anything. Right?"

Dumbledore shifted slightly in his seat, mumbling about lemon drops and a runaway house-elf.

Draco and Harry were too occupied with staring each other down to realize that they had automatically reverted back to thought speech.

_You almost woke him up, muggle-lover!_

_You were the one who was screaming about your Death Eater Father! _Harry objected, then after a moment's pause, added, _Daddy's boy!_

_Not anymore, by what you tell me. _The Slytherin shot back.Draco then sighed aloud, "How mad was he?"

Harry snorted derisively, "Which one? Lucius or Voldemort?"

"Either…both…" Draco buried his head in his hands. _How dead am I?_

_ Let's just say that if it hadn't been my life you had saved, I would have told you that if I was you I would have left me to die._ Harry explained carefully. __

_Oh, well that makes perfect sense._

Harry took a deep breath before asking the question that had been on his mind for awhile._ Why DID you do it? _

_For shits and giggles, I suppose._ Draco answered him seriously.

"What?"

"I don't know, Potter!" Draco laughed bitterly. "You tell me, why the son of a high-ranking Death Eater, who has been brainwashed his whole life to await the rising of a dark leader, would suddenly turn away from his family and their influence to join…of all things; The Boy-Who-Lived, his mudblood and muggle-loving friends, werewolves, and paranoid aurors with CRAZY eyes!"  Draco threw his slight arms above his head in confusion. _You tell me, Harry._

Harry had sat silently, in a thoughtful state of shock for Draco's entire rant. He couldn't decide what had finally snapped him out of the trance, whether it was Draco's shuddering breath at the end of his speech or the use of Harry's first name in his thoughts.

_I think we need to speak with Dumbledore. _Harry suggested. _He will know what to do._

_I've already done that. _Draco's head felt heavy with apathy. _He's gonna find me summer lodgings until I am eighteen._

_Where? _Harry asked.

"You tell me, Potter, you tell me."

********************************************************************************************

The two boys spent the next ten minutes or so in uncomfortable silence. Not even feeling familiar with their own thoughts anymore; they tried not to think of anything in particular, although Harry could have sworn he caught Draco thinking about his hair.

"Let's wake him up." Harry's voice cut through the awkwardness abruptly. "Now."

"Alright, you do it. He knows you better." Draco insisted.

"No one needs to wake me up, boys." They turned to the sound of Dumbledore's cheerful voice. "It seems that while waiting for you two to awaken, I myself have fallen asleep." His blue eyes twinkled with his own mysterious delight in the situation.

"Professor, we have a problem."

**********************************************************************************************

"And now we can hear each others thoughts…" Draco mumbled finally. Harry nodded in agreement. The two had just summarized their experiences last night, from their time in Umbridge's office, to Dumbledore's waking in the chair beside their beds.

Dumbledore's face had turned grim during Harry's recount of Voldemort's gathering and the punishment of the Death Eaters. Draco had caught his eyes wandering towards Snape on another bed. _Dumbledore knows about Snape…_

_Huh? _Harry had been caught off-guard.

_Oh, nothing, just thinking aloud._

_You know about Snape? _Sometimes Potter couldn't leave well enough alone.

_Depends, how much do you know?_

Dumbledore coughed politely, and the children realized they had grown silent right in the middle of a sentence.

"Professor, how much does Malfoy know about-" Harry let his eyes travel towards the Potions master's prone body.

"I suppose now is the time to be completely blunt with you two." Harry and Draco nodded simultaneously.

"Professor Snape is a spy for Lord Voldemort, he is working with me."

Harry nodded, he had already known this.

Draco, on the other hand, was more than surprised.

"He managed to _fool_ the Dark Lord!" He exclaimed, "He fooled us all!" He turned an impressed gaze upon his Head of House. Before, where he had secretly scorned the man for being as weak as to support the Dark Lord, now he was looking at the man in a whole new light. It had been common knowledge in Slytherin house that Snape had been a Death Eater back during the reign, and most assumed, if they didn't have firsthand knowledge already, that he was once again in Voldemort's Inner Circle.

"Severus has never hesitated to sacrifice himself for what he felt was the greater good." Dumbledore smiled gently at the awestruck Draco and frowning Harry, who completely disagreed with the claim of Snape's selflessness.

"Professor, what about the mind link?" Harry interrupted, before this meeting turned into a praise-Snape fest.

"Ah, very glad you asked that question, Harry." Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing. "Now, I have many theories about how this has come about, but I believe that the most obvious one is also the correct one. You see, I remember you asking me about the influence the Near Death experience may have had on you through Umbridge's curse."

Harry nodded, while Draco only managed to look the epitome of confusion.

_Do tell, Potter._

_My muggle cousin did a report on what happens to people when they nearly die, sometimes they come back with special powers and other side-effects._

_Muggles, too?_

_They did the research._

They both looked to Dumbledore, who smiled and continued. "I believe that because Draco was the one who stopped the curse, your body recognizes him as a certain safe point, and your magic has connected to that safety point as a base of sorts. You can communicate with him to ask for help if you should ever find yourself needing it again."

"That's all fine and well, Headmaster." Draco interrupted. "But what about when I am in no position to help him?"

"My theory is that the communication works both ways, Mr. Malfoy." He paused a moment while the two boys absorbed this information.

"So, what you're saying is, if the curse was cast on Draco, I would feel it too?" Harry asked.

"We would need to test its limitations and such, but I do believe that this connection will prove very useful to your survival, for both of you." Dumbledore answered him. Harry suddenly gasped.

"So, he felt my vision!" Harry exclaimed, "That's why the pain left me, and he felt the curse!"

"I heard you, too!" Draco told him, "You asked me for help!"

"I did what!?" Harry turned to him in surprise. "I don't remember that."

"Undoubtedly, it was not a conscious decision, Harry. Your body was crying out for help the only way it knew how. Mr. Malfoy had stopped the curse once, could he do it again? And indeed, he did." Dumbledore told them.

"What about when we don't want to share our thoughts?" Draco demanded. "What if I don't want to live with him in my head?"

"Don't act like it's a picnic for me either, Malfoy." Harry growled.

"Now, there should be a way to block out unwanted thoughts, I don't see why it shouldn't be handled as if you were talking to the other person. Simply direct your thoughts somewhere else. Try it." Dumbledore sat back to watch the experiment.

_Muggle- lover! _Draco started.

_I heard that. _Harry smirked at him.

_Damn._

_Spoiled Brat._

_Heard it! Am not! Scarface!_

_Come see Malfoy, the amazing white bouncing ferret!_

_Heard that! _They shrieked in unison.

_Gryffindor!_

_Slytherin!_

_Direct your pathetic thoughts elsewhere, Potter._

_What kind of insult is that? Naming my house!_

_What was yours?_

_You started it!_

_Bad Quidditch player!_

_Ha! Coming from the one who has never caught the snitch, that's a laugh._

_Coming from the one who falls off his broom when he sees dementors._

_Coming from the one who pretended to be a dementor. Nice life goal, better than a Death Eater!_

_Coming from the one who likes to bow to Hippogriffs! I bet that one who bit me and ran off with Black is long dead!_

_For your information, he's alive and well!_

_How would you know?_

_I've seen him._

_When?_

_Christmas holiday_

_Ha! That's only because you like to hang out with ex-convicts like Sirius Black!_

_Better him than Voldemort! And he was innocent._

_I know he was, Potter, you forget I grew up with Death Eaters as Uncles._

_They knew?_

_Of course they knew; everyone knew that Pettigrew had screwed up big time. My father wanted his head on a silver platter for the longest time. Now he just wants mine._

_Sorry, didn't catch that last part?_

_What?_

_All I heard was "now he…" 'Now he' what?_

_None of your business, Potter._

_That's it! You did it!_

_Did what?_

_You directed your thoughts somewhere else! What did you do?_

_I thought something I didn't want you to hear._

_Let me try. What should I say?_

_I don't really care what you think in your spare time._

_I just found out that there's a prophecy about me._

_There's…what?_

_Ha! It worked! You'll never know! _Harry laughed aloud.

"How did it go?" Dumbledore held his breath.

"It worked, we just have to think it under our breath…so to speak," Draco added with a smile. 

"That's what it felt like to me too, like I was whispering to you." Harry said, "I guess it makes sense."

Dumbledore scratched his nose thoughtfully, "You know, this won't make very many people happy."

Draco and Harry were floored; Dumbledore had spoken of an undeniable truth. _What would their friends think when they found out?_

_Ron is going to flip. _Harry thought grimly. _Sirius will have a fit, too._

_Blaise will die. _Draco frowned mentally. _Imagine having Potter in my mind._

Neither heard the other's thoughts.

***********************************************************************************************

"Your move, Padfoot." Remus smiled at his friend, who was caught in a queen-rook-king fork. Sirius had taken forty minutes to make a move, and in that time, Lupin had already cooked breakfast and eaten it.

"Hold on! Moony, this game takes time!" Sirius exclaimed impatiently. "You tricked me into this!"

"You only have one move, Sirius, just take it and cut your losses." Remus explained, sitting down on the couch.

Padfoot had never particularly enjoyed this game, when he and James would play chess they would usually end up throwing the pieces at each other and kicking the board across the room. Once they had decided to use the pawns as snitches, tossing them into the air on the Quidditch pitch. They had never found one of those pawns…a knock on the door startled them both from their thoughts.

"Come in." Remus said.

The door opened to reveal Dumbledore, standing with Harry and Draco, both of whom were looking as if they had just crawled out of bed after a deep sleep.

"Hey," Sirius laughed, "Sleep well?" Harry tossed him a tired smile before rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

"I had a rough night." He said sarcastically, and Sirius stopped smiling. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked seriously. "Aches and pains?"

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix, I guess." Harry said, "at least I'm alive."

Sirius snorted, "Please don't say that, you scared me half to death once already."

"Sorry Sirius," Harry smiled ruefully, "Trouble just seems to follow me."

"Should have named you, Harry Trouble Potter." Remus grinned. "It has a nice ring to it."

"So does Remus Never-Gonna-Happen Lupin." Harry laughed. "I like my middle name just fine."

_What is it? _Draco asked him; curiosity overwhelming arrogance.

_James._

_Figures…Mine's Lucius. Shit…I've never told anyone that._

Harry was so surprised at Draco's confession that he burst out laughing, earning odd glances from Sirius and Remus.

"I think Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have something they need to tell the two of you." Dumbledore suggested innocently.

"What? Have they developed the random urge to laugh at nothing in particular?" 

***********************************************************************************************

"You WHAT!" Sirius and Remus screamed.

"We have developed a mind-link, to put it quite bluntly. We can communicate without speaking; we can feel each other's pain and emotions." Harry said softly. "It's an after-effect from the Cruciatus Curse."

Sirius sunk onto one of the fluffy armchairs in despair. "Why did this have to happen?" Draco shrugged and made himself comfortable on another chair. 

"I don't like it much either, but I don't have much choice in any matter now." He admitted carefully. "Better Harry than my father." Remus grimaced in compassion for the boy who had nowhere to turn; understanding what it felt like when you thought you had run out of options.

"What's the plan, Albus?" Sirius asked the headmaster, who smiled benignly.

"Because the school year is drawing to a close, we needed to find a place for Mr. Malfoy to stay until he can be inducted within the Order. I have contacted Arabella, and she has agreed to house the boy temporarily."

"The Order?" Harry blurted. "Draco's gonna be in the Order?"

"And so, Harry, will you."

_Who's Arabella?_

_Hmm? Oh, Mrs. Figg? Old lady with a bunch of cats. _Draco blanched._ Of course, that's only her muggle disguise; she's really a squib working for the Order._

_Dumbledore told me about the Order of the __Phoenix__._

_And?_

_If it's against Voldemort…count me in._

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "What do you think?"

"Count me in."

"Excellent."

**********************************************************************************************

END OF CHAPTER 10

OK, next chapter is Ron, Hermione and Blaise, with an interlude by Snape! 

I know this isn't very long, but I wanted to split it here and get this out before I tackled the next big part…besides, it's late and I am tired.

Hope you liked this chapter, Umbridge torture will come in a few chapters (by a few, I mean like 5) any ideas?? Please tell me in reviews what you would like to see happen!

Please Review or I will never know what you liked or didn't like about this chapter.


	11. In Discovery

**Reviewers:** A gigantic thanks to TheSilverLady, who managed to inform me that I had put down Arabella Figg as a witch rather than a squib! What a terrible typo! I have managed to fix it, and I would like to congratulate her on her careful reading. =-)

**Reflective Velvet: **I am so glad you like your bobble-heads, give 'em a few years, and they'll be priceless! I'm trying to get this out before Friday; we'll see how I do. Have a cookie, and thanks for reviewing.

**Sweet Sorrow: **Snape is a pretty fun character to write, I hope you like it. Have a cookie!

**Tati: **I am happy you thought their conversation was believable! Thanks for reviewing, have a cookie!

**TheSilverLady: **Don't worry about it, I'm sorry your email was malfunctioning, sometimes the computer makes me so mad….I could just…!  Anyways, thanks SO much for spotting that error I had in the previous chapter, it just goes to show that proofreading can't hurt! Have a cookie, and thanks for reviewing and reading carefully.

**Usernotavailable: **I know, the Umbridge torture will be fun…I loved POTC! It was a great movie. And the guys didn't hurt it either. ;)

**Paranoiain2005: **It must be very creative…hmmm…I'll start brainstorming…I have most of their summer vaguely planned out, which is more than I can say for most of my chapters, I usually just write them as I write them and then realize that I have so much left that it's going to need some more…but, I'm rambling now. Very pleased you like my story, have a cookie!

**AoiHyou: **Do you really think I wouldn't have Dursley's??? Of course they will show up! You just have to wait and see 'how' and 'when'…there will be abusiveness all around! Why don't you put me on your Author Alert list? Then if I forget to email you, you'll still get one. Thanks for reviewing, have a cookie!!

**Curlytop: **I wish I could find a way to satisfy everyone's viewing standards, but my formatting won't allow it! I hope this won't discourage you from enjoying the story. My theory is, 'better more spaces than none.' There are some stories that have NO paragraphs, and it drives me crazy. I will lessen the spaces as much as I can, but I can't make any guarantees. =) Glad you like the ideas, thanks for your review! Have a cookie.

**Wiccan Pussykat: **I will try to torture Harry more, but I do have one scene reserved just for our favorite blonde. Question? Are guys blond or blonde? There is a difference, but I can't seem to remember. If you can find it, I would be very happy! Moving on, I too, loved the line about Dumbledore! Old fool practically writes himself **sighs affectionately** OMG, I am So, SO, SO! SORRY! I can't believe I forgot to give you a cookie last chapter, so I am giving you three right now! One for this chapter, one for last chapter, and one as an apology.  Enjoy! And Cherry is great…

**Lyss33:** Happy you enjoyed the idea, hope you like this chapter, have a cookie!

**My review count seems messed up, hope I didn't miss anyone, if I did, have a cookie and thanks for reviewing!!! Also, my count for how many people have me on my favorites list is also inaccurate, thanks for those people who have put me on their list, it helps advertise my story to gain more happy readers!  Not only do I LOVE the reviews, and I am also honored to see that you value this story. Thank you.**

**Random Quote of this Chapter:**

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery…or; is it murdering someone… and wearing their face as a mask?" –Mikael T.

**Chapter 11: In Discovery**

*************************************************************************

Ron and Hermione were alone in the Gryffindor common room; while everyone else had gone to their first class, they had been permitted to stay to catch up on their lost hours of sleep and wait for Harry to wake up.

"Ron," Hermione sighed in exasperation, "Sit down! There's no point in pacing around the room, it won't make Harry wake up any faster."

"I know that…it's just…" Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wish we could see how he was, that vision was pretty scary last night." He confessed in a shaky voice. "I…I worry about him."

"And I don't?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in Ron's direction. "Madam Pomfrey said he should be up before tonight anyway, you'll probably see him at lunch."

"Or sooner." Harry smirked in the doorway. "Like now."

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione squealed simultaneously and darted towards their friend. 

"You're awake!" Hermione gathered him into a suffocating embrace, and Harry had to struggle to pry himself from her grip.

"I'm fine, Hermione, feeling better than ever."

"Really?" Ron asked skeptically, "You could've fooled me with those raccoon eyes of yours."

"Ha, ha, ha." Harry noted dryly. "You try running on only three hours of painless sleep."  

"I'll pass." Ron smiled, "Glad you're alright, mate."

"So am I, Harry." Hermione added.

"It's good to be alright, but I DO have something that is…well… you won't like it, that's for sure."

"Try us," Ron said, "We've been your best friends for five years, what more can surprise us?"

_Draco, you should come in now._

_You sure?_

_Oh, yeah._

"What is HE doing HERE?" Ron whispered harshly, and Harry winced.

"Surprised?"

"Explain."

"You might want to sit down." Harry suggested carefully.

**************************************************************************************************

"What in the _bloody hell_ were you thinking?!?" Ron roared. 

Harry and Draco were standing in one corner of the Gryffindor common room, trying to defend themselves against the Weasley's passionate tirade. When they had told Harry's friends, Hermione had fallen into a shocked and thoughtful silence, while Ron had proceeded to rampage against everything in the common room. It was fortunate that nobody else was currently in the common room. In less than a minute, pillows were leaking feathers and parchments were burning in the fireplace, before an irate Ron had finally been able to utter a breathless, "_Why?"_

"Not my first choice, Weasel, I can assure you." Draco attempted to regain some of his former composure, smoothing his hair and robes and standing up straight from his previous position crouched in the corner. "Not Potter's either-"

"Like Hell!" Ron yelled, launching himself over the back of the couch and attacking Draco's face with renewed vigor. "Get OUT of my best friend's head, you mind-controlling, Death Eater wannabe freak!"

_Get your dog the hell off of me, Potter!_

"Ron!" Harry shouted to no avail, pulling on the back of the red-head's robes. "It's not his fault!"

"He's had it in for you all along; he wants to take you to You-Know-Who!"

By then, Hermione had joined in the scuffle with the three boys; pulling on Ron's robes, while attempting to slow the flow of blood from Draco's nose, and yelling at Harry to explain himself before someone got hurt.

_Tell him, Potter!_

_He won't bloody listen, damnit!_

Ron's fist caught Draco in the stomach, and he gasped before sinking to the ground. Harry had been standing behind Ron, trying to catch his arms in a failed attempt to slow the attack. As Ron raised his arm to strike the Malfoy again, his elbow caught Harry in the face with a sickening slamming noise. The raven-haired Gryffindor staggered away in pain, vision slightly clouded from the unexpected attack.

"Shit!" Hermione shouted in an uncharacteristic way, "Ron! Look what you did!"

Ron had felt his elbow connect, and he turned around to see Harry moaning in distress, stumbling towards an armchair. "Oh, Merlin! Harry, why the hell were you standing there?"

"Trying to stop-" Harry didn't finish his sentence or his trip to the armchair, as he passed out cold before he could take another step.

Ron leapt forward and caught Harry before he could whack his head on the wooden coffee table. "Hermione!" His voice rose in panic. "Help him!"

"I can't! _But Madam Pomfrey can_. Hold on!" And without another word, she dashed out the door towards the infirmary. Maybe it was against her better judgment to leave three quarreling boys alone in the room, but she figured two were down for the count. And all rational thought had left her head.

"Harry?" Ron asked softly, cradling his friend's head in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Like hell you didn't, Weasel." Draco muttered, and the last thing Ron saw was the Slytherin's fist sailing point-blank towards his face.

***************************************************************************************************

"Welcome back, Severus." The potions professor groaned miserably as he opened his eyes to a concerned Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," He gasped in greeting, "Would you mind?" He gestured slightly towards a pitcher of water on the nightstand near his bed.

"Certainly, my boy." The aged wizard assisted Snape in sitting up before handing him a glass of water. The other man's hand shook slightly, and water spilled over the edge of the cup. Dumbledore leaned forward to grab it, but Snape determinedly held on tight.

"I won't drown in it, Albus." He growled, "I'm not some pathetic first-year Gryffindor."

"Indeed, you aren't." Dumbledore smiled at him sadly. "But I still worry."

"We have had this discussion before. Perhaps it is best if I simply summarize the night, before retiring to my office." Snape suggested.

"You know Poppy would never allow you to hear the end of it if you left here early." Dumbledore answered him simply. "And neither, for that matter, would I." 

Snape huffed and sat against his pillows with a melancholy look. "The Dark Lord knows all about the incident with Draco Malfoy, he punished everyone for it. Lucius is out for his son's blood."

"I am aware of this, Harry witnessed everything."

At this statement, Snape jerked up in bed, "He did?"

"Yes, it was quite unfortunate for him, very painful. However, we did learn some very valuable information because of it."

"Which is?" Snape asked after the older man paused.

"Messrs Potter and Malfoy share a very unique bond."

He proceeded to explain the situation.

***************************************************************************************************

 "Well, Moony?"

"They are coming around right now, Padfoot, have patience."

"Harry?"

"Hermione, he's coming to."

Harry moaned and struggled to open his eyes. His face was burning and his eyelids felt heavy with exhaustion and pain. He tried to open his mouth, only to find that it felt like it was stuffed full of cotton balls. "Where ab I?" he whispered, flexing his jaw.

"Your dormitory," Hermione explained, "We didn't want to take you all the way to the infirmary for passing out. You've only been out a few minutes."

"Aargh," Ron groaned from the opposite bed. "I'll kill you, Malfoy."

Remus and Sirius exchanged smiles.

"Whad're you two doing 'ere?" Harry mumbled slowly.

"Hermione happened to run into us on her way to see Madam Pomfrey, and we figured you'd rather have us attend to the whole thing instead of dragging the old bag into it."

"Sirius!" Hermione and Remus admonished. The guilty look on Padfoot's face made Harry laugh. 

"Ouch, don't my face is killing me!" He begged.

"Where is he?" Ron growled. The red-head was sporting a fantastic shiner over his right eye.

"Draco is talking things out with his friend…Blaise was it?" Remus turned to his fellow marauder. 

"Uh-huh. Zabini." Sirius answered, "He said something about not wanting a repeat of this afternoon's performance."

"Hope he has more luck than I did," Harry whispered.

"Yeah, Harry," Ron turned to his friend, "Do tell."

Harry opened his mouth to attempt to persuade his friends one more time that he hadn't completely lost his mind.

***************************************************************************************************

Blaise shook his head, very slowly. "Stop fooling around, Drake." He smiled, as if he finally understood a joke. "It's not that funny."

"Blaise, listen to me." Draco gulped involuntarily. "I can hear Potter in my head, I wasn't lying."

Blaise turned pale. "Who knows?"

"Well, Dumbledore…Potter, of course…oh, and Potter's friends, Granger and Weasley."

"They believe it?" 

"It's from the Cruciatus Curse that Umbridge cast. A… a side-affect if you will." 

"And last night?" Blaise asked cautiously, "you felt him hurting? How?"

"I…I can't tell you." Draco said quietly. Now, he knew the fireworks would start.

"_Can't tell me?" Blaise echoed hollowly. "You can't _tell me_?"_

"It's not that I don't want to tell y-"

"Don't give me that shit, Malfoy." Draco winced at the use of his last name. Especially since nobody knew better than Blaise how much Draco resented his family. "I've told you _everything _about my whole damn life, my whole damn family! We are in this together!"

"I am sworn to-"

"Don't you _dare_ interrupt me! We've talked about _everything_! I've told you everything I am scared of; and I listened to your fears, too! We are in this TOGETHER!" He screamed the last word aloud, causing the other boy to visibly wince. Draco was upset that his best friend could not understand what he was meant to do.

"I can't tell you." Tears were beginning to form within the blond Slytherin's eyes. "I really, really wish I could."

"Then I have nothing else to say to you." And Blaise turned and walked out the door.

Alone in the hall closet, Draco let the tears fall.

***************************************************************************************************

"Where will Draco be staying this summer?"

"I have arranged lodging with Arabella Figg."

"Do you think this wise? Having him near Potter? They both are high-security targets right now."

"A few reasons, one being that I do not know how a separation would affect their mind link, secondly, having them together makes it easier to transport them in case of an emergency, and because Voldemort has yet to find Harry's relatives house, I find it unlikely that he will find Draco there. I have put up sufficient wards around Arabella's property."

"I am sure Draco will have a fantastic time." Snape sneered sarcastically.

"Arabella is a fine woman; I believe there is no better place for Draco to reeducate his mind."

"Unless we sent him to live with Muggles." Snape almost smiled at that thought.

"Indeed," Dumbledore chuckled quietly. "Now, I do not think that wise."

***************************************************************************************************

"You've been excused from classes today," Ron told his friend after he had finished explaining the situation again. Remus and Sirius had left to give the three some privacy, and Ron kept beating around the bush.

"That's nice, Ron. Have you heard a word I've said?" Harry asked him shortly.

"Yes, I have." Ron answered coldly, "And if you ask me, I say it's a stupid idea, and you should stop it."

"We can't." Harry explained to him, "We are stuck like this, unless we find some kind of cure."

"I don't think it can be cured." Hermione told him. "I think we just need to run some tests to figure out your range and level of intensity during transmit."

"That's what Dumbledore said, too." Harry told her. "Tomorrow."

"Well, glad to see that's settled!" Ron laughed harshly, "Glad to see this whole thing is figured out while I've been unconscious!" Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes towards each other.

"Ron, I've been unconscious longer than you have." Harry told him, hiding his impatience. He paused and turned to Hermione. "Would you let us talk alone for a minute?"

Hermione smiled, understanding that the two needed to discuss this new bump in their friendship. Graciously, she turned towards the door and left the room.

"Ron-" Harry started.

"What do you think of Hermione?" Ron asked bluntly.

Harry blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I think I like her." Ron told him quickly, "As-well-you know."

"More than a friend?" Harry suggested.

"Well-yes, actually." Ron answered him shyly, "Are you mad?"

Harry shook his head, laughing. "No, I-" Then he seemed to remember why they were having this discussion in the first place. He turned serious. "Ron, that was completely random! The topic is me and Draco!"

He knew immediately he had made a mistake, when Ron turned a dangerously pink color. "_Draco_?" He asked sweetly. "Is that what we are calling him now?"

Harry sighed in exasperation, "You don't understand!"

"NO, I understand perfectly well! I thought you would understand how I feel about Hermione and you and I could talk about it! But now I see how wrong I was. All you can focus on is yourself and your problems!" Ron blurted out angrily. "I know why you aren't jealous of Hermione and I either, seeing as how you seem to favor _Draco so much." He immediately regretted the words, as Harry's head dropped into his hands, his face burning. "Oh," Ron gasped at the realization. "You like him!" he accused in a slightly hurt voice._

"It's not that, Ron!" Harry answered him tiredly. "I am just so confused, and you aren't helping!"

"YOU are confusing ME!" Ron squeaked. "Suddenly, it's 'Draco this' and 'Draco that,' _what am I supposed to_ _do? Just because the guy saved you from Umbridge, it doesn't mean you two are suddenly __soul mates!"_

"Apparently," Harry answered him bitterly, "It does."

***********************************************************************************************

**END OF CHAPTER 11:**

OoOh! Conflict! Yay! Review!


	12. In Testing

** ATTN: this chapter has been modified to include some key details, please reread it! **Special thanks to **curlytop**, who alerted me to the hastiness of this chapter, I managed to miss quite a few important points in my chapter writing frenzy, and I always appreciate kind criticism that will point me in the right direction. Thank you for challenging my writing!

**Reviewers: **Wow, this chapter was out fast. This is the last chapter before we see some summer action, which I know you have all been waiting for =P Thanks for all your responses.

**Sweet Sorrow: **Soul mates! Well-friends for now, soul mates later…=P Thanks for reviewing, have a cookie!

**Curlytop: **Congratulations, you have nailed what I set up for Ron and Blaise's characterizations that last chapter; it's exactly how I think of Ron. Of course, for this fic's purposes, Ron will become neutral this chapter, a hot-headed Weasley is the last thing we need at the moment. =-) Have a cookie, and thanks so much for your insightful review.

**TheSilverLady: **Thanks for your review, glad you liked that chapter, have a cookie!

**Wiccan Pussykat: **Have I told you how much I love long reviews? I think you win in that aspect of reviewing =P  Draco will not be turning into a wimp now, I plan on making him and Harry very protective of each other and in tune with each other's feelings before they even realize their own 'feelings' for each other. I looked up blond and blonde too, I couldn't find anything. So I will just refer to him as blonde from now on, because I like the "e" on the end. =-) Yum, Blueberry! Have a cookie! Here's to Harry abuse!

**Paranoiain2005: **Because I know you loved the last chapter so much you were speechless, ;-) I am giving you this one to write a longer review for. Have a cookie!

**Reflective Velvet: **I wanted to do a LOTR voice over! GrOwL! You will never get my money, either! Sorry I couldn't get this up until today, I have to sleep, you know. ;-) Have a cookie!

**Usernotavailable: **Ron was being a jerk, he's nicer this chapter though. Thanks for reviewing, Have a cookie!

**To all: **I have nearly 100 reviews for this story! Exciting! Enjoy this chapter; I think it's a little longer than some of the others. =P

**Random Quotes:**

"And buy me a star on the boulevard, it's Californication."

**Chapter 12: In Testing**

            Snape woke in his office with a pounding headache. _So much for a good-night's sleep after meeting with the Dark Lord, _He sighed aloud and stood from his cot in the corner. He usually didn't make a habit of sleeping in the dungeons, but an exception was made for his Slytherin seventh-years, who needed the grade on their final Potions report before they could graduate. It wasn't as if any student would seriously be held back for not passing the final assignment, but the grade determined who would be moving off into the Wizarding populace with high honors from Hogwarts._ And the Dark Lord just picks the best times to have meetings. _He stood and stretched his arms, arching his back and yawning.

He let his mind meander, and suddenly found himself thinking about Potter and Malfoy. _Just what this world needs, _he laughed humorlessly. _I hope they don't kill each other, _he frowned in thought. _Or become too attached to each other, for that matter. _He sighed deeply. Today would be a long day; it marked the end of one stage in his life, and the start of another. _I'd better find Dumbledore._

**********************************************************************************************

Ron and Harry had sat in uncomfortable silence after Harry's final statement, neither meeting the other's eyes, nor willing to break the icy chill that had settled over the room. Until Hermione walked in. 

"Hey." She whispered tentatively, "Are you two alright in here?"

"Fine," Harry answered her shortly. Ron turned to the girl, who was standing uncertainly in the corner of the doorway.

"Will you leave us alone for just another minute, Hermione?" She nodded and left the room quietly. Ron realized that it was now or never. Ron had found that he could not deny the type of person he had become, and he didn't like making Harry choose.

"Harry-" Ron began nervously, wringing his hands in his lap. 

The other boy raised his eyes to meet his friend's gaze. 

"I never meant for this to happen. I wanted things to stay the same, like they've always been. The three of us, you know?" Ron seemed to grasp for words that were barely filtering into his comprehension. "Then you, well- you're changing. And I want to change with you." His lower lip trembled slightly, but he held his eyes determinedly on Harry's, a hidden promise within them. "If Draco is what you want, I will try to accept it."

Harry sighed in impatience, "Ron, this is not all about Draco. This is not about Hermione either. This is bigger than us." Ron was confused, wasn't this what Harry wanted to talk about?

"You and I," Ron said slowly and firmly, "are best friends. I love you like a brother…what more do you want to know?"

"I need to know that you can contain yourself enough to let me live my own life." Harry told him honestly. "I need to know that you will still be my friend, no matter how many other people I want to let into my life."

"Having other friends is one thing, Harry!" cried Ron, "Sharing your brain with them is something else entirely!" Ron's voice rose.

"This wasn't something I had planned, Ron!" Harry shouted, now that the discussion was escalating into an argument, Harry felt the only thing he could do was keep moving, keep talking. "You are acting like we all…_ conspired _against you!" he yelled, "Are you paranoid now, as well?"

"Being your best friend would make anyone paranoid!" Ron screamed, "You have no idea how much I stay awake at night, _worrying_ about _you_!"

"I didn't ask for you to have to go through this!" Harry told him shakily, "If you hate the job so much, why don't you step down?"

It was a direct threat, and Harry stepped into Ron's face, breathing heavily. Ron cut off his next argument with a sharp intake of breath, as he absorbed the moment of impact. A long moment passed, where all either boy heard was their own heartbeat in their ears.

"Because," Ron breathed, collecting his thoughts, "I don't hate _you_, I can't…" he grabbed Harry's arm as the other boy went to look down. "I want you to be happy. I really do."

"Finally," Harry whispered, "you're starting to show it." He shook his arm from Ron's grip. "It was selfish of you to criticize Draco and I." he told him bluntly.

Ron threw up his hands, "Now, it's back to Draco!"

"No!" Harry shouted, "It is back to you! It always comes back to you! Why do you think I dreaded telling you this? Because I knew you would act like your life was spinning out of control, when it is _me _who is hearing voices in my head!"

"My-" Ron began angrily.

"No, Ron!" Harry screamed, "It's me!" He jabbed at his chest, "ME! Not YOU!" he shoved the other boy backwards, so Ron had to stumble to stay upright.

"Who's being selfish now?" asked Ron, "You brought up this whole issue!" he grabbed Neville's pillow and flung it at Harry's head.

"YOU," Harry began, and cursed the pillow on Dean's bed angrily, throwing it against the wall. "You are so…_infuriating_!"

"Borrowing Hermione's words now, are you?" Ron asked nastily, "bet that suits your purposes well."

"You don't get it, Ron!" Harry told him in exasperation, "You have never gotten it!"

"Oh, I get it," Ron nodded, "famous Harry Potter can't handle some conflict. So he wants to take it out on me."

"You are so full of yourself." Harry told him, "You are so unsure about all of this, stop taking it out on me!"

"Shut up!" Ron screamed, flinging a quill at Harry, "Stop it! Stop analyzing me!"

"Start analyzing yourself!" Harry lowered his voice to a normal tone. "You need to realize that this is not what I meant to happen."

Ron's hands tightened into fists, and Harry was hesitant, unsure of whether the other boy was attempting to gain control, or was about to fly into a rage. It was then he realized what he had known all along, _Ron is so unpredictable._ For the first time, Harry was slightly scared of what his friend could do if he lost it.

"You're right." Ron sighed slowly, and Harry saw his best friend returning. "I came here to apologize for being an ass; I haven't done anything to change your mind."

"That's because being a jerk was working for you; up until now," said Harry, "I was the one who changed the plan."

"Thanks for changing the plan, Harry." Ron told him. "I don't want us to fight over things that can be changed."

"Neither do I," and Harry sighed in relief, they were finally getting somewhere. 

Ron pushed down his proud side that wanted him to lash out at Harry in fury, and recognized his mistake.

"I'm really sorry, Harry. It was wrong of me to judge this, especially since you must already have your own concerns."

"I accept it, Ron." Harry smiled at him, "And if you ever piss me off again, I'll just knock your bloody lights out."

"Glad to see I'm loved." Ron mumbled and Harry laughed.

_****************************************************************************************_

"Now," Harry asked him, "what is this thing between you and Hermione?"

 "Nothing," Ron began nervously, breaking eye contact. Harry gave him a skeptical look, "Really! I was just-erm-trying to fill the silence."

"Ron," Harry told him gently, "I wanted to talk to you about this mind link, and you go chatting up a storm about our best friend." He smiled. "Spill."

"Well, erm, I guess you could say… I do-erm- fancy her, but I don't want to ruin our friendship." He swallowed. "Besides, I don't even know how she feels about me." He finished lamely.

 "Let's call her back in and ask her." Harry suggested innocently, with a mischievous grin.

"NO! Harry, you can't tell her!" Ron leapt in front of his friend, who had already stood and was reaching for the door. 

"Oh please, Ron, I'm sure you will be pleasantly surprised." He smirked. "If anything, Hermione will be sure to let you down easily."

"I'll be sure to do what?" Hermione asked, entering the room for the second time; uninvited. "It's been much longer than a minute, you two." She smiled. "What _are _you doing in here?"

"I…uh-w…We…I…I m-mean," Ron stammered and stuttered incoherently. Now that the moment had come, butterflies had sprung up in his stomach and were flying around like maniacs.

"Have you ever considered Ron as more than a friend?" Harry asked her wryly.

Ron looked at Hermione's face in time to see it turn a brilliant shade of pink. "What makes you ask that, Harry?" She squeaked out.

"Ah-Ha!" Harry shouted, punching his fist into the air in a gesture of victory. "I was right!" He crowed gleefully. "You can't hide it Hermione, your face is the color of Ron's hair."

"Hermione," Ron asked carefully, "Are you alright?" Harry stepped back inoffensively, to watch his friends at work.

"So what if I've thought about it?" Hermione spoke defensively, "We_ have_ been friends for a long time."

"I've…the…thought the s-same thing!" Ron blurted out quickly. "If it's alright with you." He added hastily.

 Hermione laughed. "Why wouldn't it be alright? I think it would be lots of fun!"

Ron blushed furiously, and Harry burst out laughing, he hadn't felt this good since seeing the vision of Sirius. Everything finally seemed right with his friends.

_*********************************************************************************************_**

_Everything is wrong with my friends, _Draco thought angrily, yanking another Glimdiweed from its pot to shove it back in the community garden. Blaise had outright refused to share a pot with Draco, joining Pansy Parkinson and her giggling friends. _Why the hell can't Blaise understand? I can't help what's happened! _ After leaving the closet, Draco had remembered that his next class was Herbology with the Ravenclaws, and he hurried to the Greenhouse so he wouldn't be tardy. He had thought it was fortunate that he had caught Blaise leaving the Boy's lavatory when he did, seeing as how he needed to talk to him so urgently. But that all now seemed years away, as he felt his ex-friend's eyes boring a hole in his back. _I hope Harry's having better luck than I am. _He thought glumly, and then realized that he had thought of Potter as Harry, and another breath caught in his throat. _What is happening to me? I care about Potter, now? I am referring to him as Harry? Have I lost my mind?_ He answered himself bitterly. _I haven't lost my mind, now I am simply sharing I with my worst enemy. _Somehow, this didn't make him feel any better.

_********************************************************************************************_

Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione gathered together in McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom. The teacher wasn't due back at Hogwarts for another week, but she had been kept informed by members of the Order of all the recent happenings at Hogwarts. She had given permission for them to test Draco and Harry's mind link within her classroom. After final classes and dinner that day, the seven of them had congregated within the room, and set up a safe zone for the two to run tests.

"Because this is an unprecedented event, we will have to run a variety of tests before we can determine the abilities of this link." Everyone gave Dumbledore their undivided attention. "Some tests may be painful, I must warn you." He turned to Draco and Harry, who nodded in unison. They would do this.

"Let's get started, then."

They decided to test their range first, leading Draco throughout the castle while Harry remained in the Transfiguration room. Surprisingly, they could hear each other throughout the entire grounds of Hogwarts, even as far into the Forbidden Forest as the teachers dared to safely go. "This is incredible." Remus smiled at the two when they had returned to the starting point. "Your range is very far."

The next test was a lot harder for both Harry and Draco. Ron and Hermione squeezed each other's hands until they were white with lack of blood. Remus and Dumbledore cast pain curses at the boys to see how they could feel and take on each other's pain. Sirius apologized profusely every time a new curse was thrown at the two and they would grimace or moan aloud with pain. They started with mild curses on Harry on one side of the room. They instructed Harry not to try to block the outpouring of pain, but rather channel it through the link. Then they would ask Draco if he could feel anything. More often than not, Draco would feel the pain so much that he would beg for the curse to be lifted for both of them. The same went for Harry when the two reversed roles many times.

By the end of the testing, Draco and Harry were panting on cushions in the corner of the room, as Ron and Hermione attempted to include them in conversation while the adults discussed what it all meant.

"So," Ron was practically choking on his next words, "Draco. How do you think the Slytherin Quidditch team fared this season?"

Harry was trying really hard not to burst out laughing, as he could see how hard his friend was trying, for him, to make an alliance with the Slytherin. Because their link was so strong at the moment, after all the practice, Draco could feel the vibes of amusement radiating off of Harry. 

"Well, Ron," Draco grinned in tired amusement. "You are such a skilled keeper that we have found it quite difficult to score a goal, much less win a game."

Harry, Hermione and Draco burst out laughing, while Ron blushed, embarrassed, and tried to regain his dignity. "Well, I suppose that's where that 'Weasley is our King' song came from." He shot back. "You all must worship me."

"Ron, please stop," Hermione begged, "You are too much, my side hurts."

"You're only making it worse, mate." Harry told him. Draco was rolling over with breathless laughter from Ron's lame rebuttal. 

Ron finally sat down in defeat, and settled for a glare in the other's boy's general direction.

Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore came over then, informing the four that they needed to run a few more tests, now to see if they could block out their pain and feelings and thoughts.

"We already know we can block out our thoughts," Harry told them. "I haven't heard Draco's thoughts all day today."

"Maybe he doesn't think." Ron suggested. 

Draco growled at him. "I don't need to think, Weasley, I already have twice as much brain as you do."

_***********************************************************************************************_

As it turned out, Draco could block his feelings and emotions quite easily from Harry, while the Gryffindor had a harder time at it. Harry did eventually master turning off the link from his end, and everyone breathed in mutual relief.

"Now," Dumbledore told them late that night. "Summer is nearly here, and we need especially strict security around the Dursley's and Arabella's house this year. Voldemort has been unusually quiet lately, and this is not a good thing for us. If he has planned an attack, we need to be prepared." Everyone nodded seriously, now was not the time for a slip-up to occur. "One of the reasons I am placing Draco so near to Harry, is that I am hoping that in case of an emergency, evacuation will be quicker and safer. Mr. Malfoy, if ever something happens to Arabella, you will be transported immediately to the Dursley residence, and vice versa for Mr. Potter. Is this understood?" Everyone nodded solemnly.

"Very well," Dumbledore smiled. "I believe it is late, we should all retire for today. Classes tomorrow!"

"Oh, Joy."  Draco muttered, "Time to go see my dorm-mates."

_I'll take it Blaise wasn't too happy, _Harry thought.

"That's a laugh, Potter." Draco told him. "Not too happy was an understatement."

"I swear I'll never get used to this." Sirius told Remus, as they watched the children leave the room in a group. "They look like they're talking to themselves."

"Come on, Padfoot." Lupin laughed, "You can't tell me you've never talked to yourself."

 Sirius elbowed him in the side, "I'm serious, Moony. At least I never said anyone's names as if they had answered me."

_***********************************************************************************************_

The rest of the week passed rather quickly, with everyone falling back into the end-of-term pattern. Harry still had unusual dreams, but none of his visions were as painful as the Death Eater meeting. Dumbledore had told him of what lay within the Department of Mysteries, and he no longer was so eager to discover what was behind the door in his dreams. Rather, now he would often look for ways to distract his dream-self from the door, which only frustrated Tom more. Draco and Blaise weren't speaking, and the whole of Slytherin house shunned the Malfoy. He had received a howler from his father, but Harry and Ron had helped him take it outside before it exploded, just in time to save Draco from public humiliation. The Slytherin spent most of his time with them, and Harry often found himself defending the other boy from Gryffindor house's prejudice. By now, everyone knew of Umbridge's "insane attack" on Harry. Most felt sympathetic towards Harry and confused around Draco. Many wondered why Malfoy would risk his life to save Potter's, but a few of the more knowledgeable students thought him noble for saving the Boy-Who-Lived. Ron and Hermione would often disappear for long periods of time; only to return flushed and excited, holding hands or linking arms. In fact, the only highlight of the last week of school was McGonagall's return from St. Mungo's. She nodded approvingly towards Draco and Harry in the halls. She was secretly very proud of the young Malfoy's decision to join forces with the Order. Draco himself thought the plan only had one drawback, and he planned on discussing it with the Headmaster.

_***********************************************************************************************_

"Enter, Mr. Malfoy."

"Headmaster," Draco nodded politely. "I have something to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering," Draco steeled himself, took a deep breath and asked a question that had been unsettling his nerves. "If Blaise could join the Order as well." He finished quickly.

Dumbledore sighed sadly, "If only it was that easy to trust everyone, Draco. We have made an exception for Harry, Ron, Hermione and yourself, only because it was most imperative." Draco nodded miserably, Harry had told him about the prophecy that he had to fulfill, and although Draco was scared for his new friend, he was willing to be of assistance whenever he could.

"I know Blaise is trustworthy." He added hopefully, "I've told him everything about myself, and he's never told anyone."

"I don't doubt your word, Mr. Malfoy. However, I can not put the rest of the Order at risk in order to test a newcomer." Dumbledore told him truthfully. 

"Please, sir." Draco pleaded, "I need him to understand, and the only way I can tell him is if you give him a chance."

Dumbledore stood in silent contemplation for a few long moments, while Draco held his breath and tried to still his quickly beating heart.

"Very well," He said finally. "You will tell him I need to discuss something very important with him. Do not, under any circumstances, tell him what that important thing may be. I will discuss this privately with him."

"Thank you very much, Headmaster." Draco beamed, before running off to find Blaise.

_**********************************************************************************************_

"Blaise!" Draco was running down an abandoned hall the second to last day of school before the leaving feast. The other boy turned around when he recognized his voice; to tell the truth, he had really missed Draco, having considered him his only true friend. Of course, Blaise would never have admitted that he was wrong, waiting instead for the Malfoy to come to his senses. He just couldn't risk his life for something as ridiculous as a relationship with the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

"Draco." He addressed him hopefully. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah," the other boy smiled goofily, "Dumbledore needs to speak with you now, about something very important."

"He does?" Blaise's eyebrows furrowed with confusion, in his five years at Hogwarts, he had never been called to the Headmaster's office. "What for?"

"It's very important, that's all I can say." Draco told him, smiling like a maniac.

"Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, Draco, and show me where I go." Blaise told him smartly. Draco couldn't stop smiling, but he obliged the latter request by leading the other boy towards the Gargoyle. "Mars Bars," He told the statue and it leapt away.

"Wicked," Blaise commented. "I didn't know it did that."

"Muggle candies, too."

Blaise stepped onto the staircase, and it swept him into the office above.

_***********************************************************************************************_

Draco paced impatiently in the hallway for the next half hour. If Blaise took much longer, he might wear a hole in the carpet. He desperately hoped the other boy would make the right decision. Suddenly, the Gargoyle leapt aside for the second time that night, and Draco's head snapped up to where he saw Dumbledore and Blaise smiling by the staircase.

"I'm in."

_***********************************************************************************************_

END OF CHAPTER 12:

Well, what did you think? I'm thinking of having Blaise's time in the office shown in; either later chapters, or a separate story after this one, like a sidetrack. Don't worry about it, unless you desperately want to see what happened to convince him. But I think you get the gist of the whole situation.

**Summer time is next! I haven't forgotten Umbridge either, review!**


	13. In Times of Trouble

I would like to thank Curlytop, who just opened my eyes, made me slow down and reread my chapters……I would also like to thank Paranoiain2005, who told me that the Ron/Harry scene was not all it could be. 

I always appreciate constructive criticism, and I will **not** take offense. I read these reviews, and take them very seriously. If you have not already done so, please go back right now and reread at least the first half of chapter 12. Thank you, all of you.

**Review responses next chapter.**

**Chapter 13: In Times of Trouble**

**"You'd need more than a good sense of fun to liaise with my uncle," said Harry darkly. "Good sense of when to duck, more like…" –**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Page 657.

"Who's Blaise?"

These were the first words out of Ron's mouth at the leaving feast the next day, when the trio heard the news of Blaise's acceptance into the Order. Hermione elbowed him in the side and reminded him that he was one of Draco's good friends.

 Draco himself looked fit to explode with excitement, and Harry's head was whirring with unexplained happiness. _Close the link! _He told Draco quickly, _before I get sick._

Draco cut off his emotions from Harry with relative ease. _ Sorry, Potter, _Draco's thoughts were vague and distracted. Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise…Draco seemed almost…worried.

_What are you thinking about? _Harry asked him carefully.

Draco's familiar mental voice laughed, _you don't really want to know!_

_Yes, I do. _Harry answered him patiently, _what's wrong?_

Draco paused for a long moment, _I suppose it's the summer, you know?_

Harry grimaced; he had never particularly enjoyed summer 'vacation' either. Even when he went to a Muggle primary school, summertime just meant more time for him to get underfoot at the Dursley's. At least when he was at Hogwarts he didn't have to watch his every step. He wasn't really looking forward to isolation once again at Privet Drive, but at least now he would have Draco to think with. 

_Think with? _He thought to himself amusedly, _now that's a change._

_What's bothering you, Potter? _Draco asked languidly, _I can feel your hesitation._

_I'm agreeing with you. _Harry told him, _I don't like the summertime either._

The unspoken 'why,' settled between them, but neither felt the urge to ask it. There would be plenty of time for that this summer.

"Hey, Harry!" The Gryffindor turned to see most of the members of the D.A. approaching him. Ginny was there, along with Neville, Luna, Dean, and half the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He could see Terry, Seamus, Justin and Susan Bones.

_This your fan club, Potter? _Draco asked in amusement.

_Mind your own business, Malfoy. _Harry told him sharply.

Draco's laugh echoed in Harry's head.

"Hey," Harry greeted the large group that had gathered around the Gryffindor table. "Why are you all here?"

The others exchanged nervous glances; they had obviously forgotten the rule not to be seen as too large of a group. "Well," Ginny began, "we actually have something we wanted to show you in… you-know-where."

"Let's do it another time!" Harry hissed quickly, they were beginning to draw curious glances from other tables. "Meet me, after dinner."

They all nodded and dispersed quickly, returning to their respective tables almost as quickly as they had come. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks with Harry; soon the D.A. would be discovered by the entire student body, the way they were acting.

_What was that all about? _Draco asked him, watching all the kids return to their seats, amazement in his eyes, _you got some kind of cult going, Potter?_

_Some kind of it, _Harry sighed. 

_I suppose I won't be invited to you-know-where, _Draco joked. _It seems to be a high-security secret._

_Not like you haven't discovered it, _Harry told him, _think back._

_Think back? _Draco asked him, confused. _To what?_

_C'mon, you busted us yourself._

_You mean…_Draco's eyes lit up with realization; _you **were** running a secret club!_

_Of course I was, you git. _Harry laughed; _you and Umbridge did give us quite a scare._

"I thought it was fake, afterwards." Draco admitted, reverting back to speech, startling Ron and Hermione, who had been sharing their pudding.

"Well, you had caught us; we just had a good cover." Harry told him. 

Ron then realized that they were discussing the D.A. He leaned over next to Harry and whispered, "Are you planning on letting Draco join?"

_He wants to know if you're gonna join. _Harry relayed to Draco.

_Oh yeah! Please, Harry! _Draco's eyes begged, _there's nothing I would like more than to drool over you in your fan club! Do we get souvenirs too? _He had leaned forward until his hands were gripping Harry's robes in a silent plea.

"Maybe you can join next year." Harry told him.

"Potter," Draco sighed, leaning back, "You wouldn't recognize sarcasm if it slapped you in the face."

"I did know you were being sarcastic!" Harry said defiantly, "I was playing along."

_Whatever helps you sleep at night, Potter._

_Screw you, Malfoy._

_**********************************************************************************************_

After the feast, the students had been instructed to return to their dormitories for the final night before boarding the train early the next morning. But Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had snuck out of Gryffindor tower together to meet the others in the Room of Requirement. "What is all this about?" Harry kept asking the others, but they all refused to tell him, Ginny would only smile knowingly and tell him to be patient.

They finally reached the hallway, and after pacing three times, opened the door to reveal that nearly everyone had arrived before them. Everyone greeted each other before taking a seat on the various cushions. Angelina lit some candles so they could see better in the night. Harry went to stand before them, but Neville grabbed his arm and told him to sit. Hermione stood up instead, and turned to face the gathering of students, most of who were wearing sly smiles and excited grins.

Hermione cleared her throat, and turned to look Harry directly in the eye. "All of you; except for Harry, know why we are gathered here tonight, right?" Everyone nodded quickly, while Harry just frowned in confusion and looked around at everyone who had planned this without his knowledge. "Harry," Hermione continued, "We are doing this for you, in an effort to relate to you, our…appreciation, for everything you have helped us with this year."

"You guys didn't have t-"

"Of course we didn't have to!" Neville interrupted, "but we **wanted** to!" Everyone nodded their agreement, and Angelina and Katie cheered from the back.

"We would have all failed our O.W.L.'s if it wasn't for your help," Hannah Abbott piped up from the corner.

Ron slapped Harry on the shoulder, "Yeah, mate. Never could have done it without you."

"Don't wait anymore Hermione, just give it to him." Colin added.

"Harry," Hermione said, pulling out a small box, "You gave us all quite a scare a couple weeks ago." She began shakily, Harry smiled reassuringly at her. "Well, we have thought of a solution if you ever find yourself in a situation like that again."

"It's a book, isn't it?" Harry asked her. Everyone laughed, while others groaned.

"Actually," Hermione frowned, "It is." She handed him the package, which Harry now felt to hold a small paperback book.

"I can't believe he guessed it," Ron whined, "he was at least supposed to hold it first!"

"Have I become too predictable?" Hermione asked jokingly. 

"Yes!" came the chorus of voices. Hermione's frown became more defined. Harry tore open the packaging to reveal the title, Confounding the Cruciatus, and Other Forms of Defeating Dark Magic.

Harry laughed; it was the perfect gift for him. "Thanks you guys." He smiled, "I love it."

"And we know you will use it!" Anthony shouted. The others laughed affectionately.

"Enough of this!" Dean yelled, "Let's party!"

"WH-what?" Harry asked. 

"We still have all night." Ron told him, "And you missed the end-of-exams party. C'mon!" They led Harry outside, where they ran up and down the corridor three times. When they entered the room again, there were balloons with Umbridge's face on them being shot with centaur arrows, confetti layered the benches and cushions, while tables overflowed with pumpkin juice and all sorts of pasties and sweets. Music from the Wizarding Wireless Network was blaring from an unseen source.

"You really planned this!" Harry said, impressed.

"Here's to the summer!" Justin Finch-Fletchley shouted happily.

_To the summer, _Harry sighed.

***********************************************************************************************

The train ride home was fairly uneventful; Crabbe and Goyle walked by the compartment Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Draco were sharing several times, glaring in the window at the Malfoy, who would find himself nervously tapping his foot involuntarily. Ron finally noticed this, and actually felt some pity for the Slytherin. He would hate to have those two thugs after him for revenge.

"Hey, Harry," said Ron, nodding towards the glass window onto the corridor. Harry noticed Cho passing, accompanied by Marietta Edgecombe. Cho blushed and walked on, while Harry averted his eyes back towards Ron's game of chess.

"What's –er- going on with you two, anyway?" Ron asked quietly.

"Nothing," Harry answered truthfully, and found that he did not really care about impressing Cho anymore.

_You and Chang were the strangest couple, _Draco commented dryly.

_What makes you say that?_

_I dunno, you just want someone a bit more…er…I don't know. _Harry was about to ask him what he meant, when they were interrupted.

"WHAT?" shouted Ron, upending the chessboard. Draco and Harry were startled out of their thoughts. Harry smiled when he heard that Ginny now fancied Dean Thomas, unfortunately, Ron was less amused.

As they neared the train station, Harry thought he had never wanted to leave it less. Surely after the dementor incident last summer, the Dursley's wouldn't exactly be welcoming to him. The four of them walked through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, only to see a group of people standing there to greet them, whom Harry had not expected at all.

Padfoot, Lupin, Tonks, Arabella and Moody were standing in a group with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were hugging Ginny. Fred and George Weasley greeted them jovially. Ron eyed their new matching dragon-skin jackets, while the twins told him how business was booming. 

"What are you all doing here?" asked Harry. 

"Well," Moody smiled, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."

"I don't think that's really a good idea," Harry said at once.

"Course it is," Moody added gruffly. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"

The three Dursley's were standing behind Mad-Eye, Dudley was trying his best to appear insignificant, hiding behind Aunt Petunia, who was looking frightened and embarrassed to be seen in such company. Vernon turned a deeper shade of puce when he spotted Mr. Weasley, who had been greeting Hermione's parents enthusiastically.

Moody and Arthur led the way towards the Dursley's, everyone else hurrying within their wake.

"We'd like to have a few words with you about Harry," Arthur began with a smile.

"About how he's treated at your place," Moody growled.

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house-" Vernon bristled.

"The point is…" Tonks interjected.

"…If we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to." Moody ended ominously. Vernon swallowed, but didn't offer an answer, and as Harry turned to say goodbye to his friends, he felt his Uncle's eyes bore into his back. 

_***********************************************************************************************_

Draco had stood back from these proceedings, content to observe Potter's interaction with the Muggles and acquaint himself with Arabella Figg, who turned out to be a friendly woman, if somewhat…odd.

"Then there is Mr. Tibbles and Mr. Prentice, and Mrs. Cheung, quite the charmers, all three of them, and brilliant too," Arabella, as she had insisted Draco call her, had finally finished describing her odd assortment of pets. "Have you any cats, dearie?"

Draco blanched, much to the amusement of Harry, but managed to answer her quietly, "Nope, never any cats."

"What a shame, well, you'll be sure to get to know them all then."

Draco nodded.

_Going to be a fun summer, eh, Malfoy?_

_Don't think to me Potter, I have to swim in my self-pity for a few more minutes._

Harry laughed mentally. Everyone was finishing their farewells, and turning to Harry for a final goodbye.

"We'll see you soon, mate." Ron said anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.

"Real soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly, "we promise."

"Take care, Harry," said Lupin quietly, resting his hand on Harry's shoulder, "keep in touch."

Sirius leapt up to Harry, and rested his paws on his shoulders, woofing sadly.

"Only for a little while, Padfoot." Harry whispered, and Sirius dropped to the ground again. 

Harry turned and led the way out of the train station, with the Dursley's hurrying along after him.

***********************************************************************************************

They were halfway to the car before Harry heard any sound from the Dursley's. Dudley, who had been trailing behind his mother, suddenly shrieked aloud, "The coldness, it's come back!"

Vernon grabbed Harry by the elbow, and whirled him around to face him. "I knew this would happen!" He yelled, as spit flew in all directions. "What tricks are you up to now, Boy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Harry exclaimed, "I haven't done anything!"

"We have paid, plenty of good money, to see our Dudley nursed back to health this school year after meeting those dementors." Vernon whispered menacingly, "I will not have you causing distress to his already tattered mind!"

Harry's jaw nearly dropped open in surprise, this news of the dementors having an ill effect on his cousin was something he had expected, but he had no idea his aunt and uncle had paid so much for therapy.

"We thought he had healed," Vernon snarled, "and if you jeopardize his health, I'll make sure you never see the light of day, again!"

Harry gulped; this was not going to be a fun summer.

*************************************************************************

END OF CHAPTER 13

Well? What did you think? Please review and tell me, I will do all review responses next chapter, (which won't be out for quite a while, possibly a week).

Later,

Lana

***Sweet Sorrow, your name will show up later, also. =P


	14. In Summertime

**To my reviewers: **This didn't take a week! And everyone who reviewed for both chapters gets another cookie! (Let's use the honor system, now.)

**CrimsonTearsOfPain: **Oh, I know, I've wanted a Newfoundland in honor of Padfoot for the longest time! I already have two dogs, so I don't think this one will be happening anytime soon….I can dream though…. =P You get a glimpse at the summer this chapter, I hope you like it, thanks for your review, and have a cookie!

**Jedi-Sapphire: **Really? I am very glad you like it so far! Thank you so much for reviewing, and please have a cookie!

**Funness: ****dances with you** we will see some more of Sirius in future chapters, because he's the best! Thanks so much for your review, have a cookie!

**Serpentsattire: **I really can't wait a week to put these out, how long has it been? Like four days? Oh well, I tried…I would never get these out as fast as I do if I wasn't such a fast typer (lol, that's not even a word). It also helps that I never really plan what I am going to write, I just type it out and hope for the best. =P Have another cookie!

**TheSilverLady: ****bows** Thank you so much, have another cookie!

**Wiccan Pussykat: **I am SO glad somebody really liked the party scene, I almost cut it while writing it because I thought it went a little off track….but since you liked it…**smiles** Harry-abuse is just around the corner! I left the warning there, but I did cut out the 'letter every three days' line **winks** don't worry, I don't really plan on hooking the five of them up together… Have another cookie! Thanks for the raspberry Popsicle, yummy! (P.S. If you need some inspiration, here's a fic I found myself thinking about…What if the Weasley's had never found Harry at King's Cross his first year? An eleven-year old, alone in the train station…hmmm, I could make that a challenge.)

**Lyss33: **I hope you aren't still confused…if you are, ask me questions in a review, or email me, and I can explain them. Thank you very much for reviewing, have a cookie!

**Paranoiain2005: **It didn't even take a week for this one to write itself, I hope you like it. I'm glad you think I am sticking to the book, there's nothing that bothers me more than seeing a plot line trail hopelessly far away from canon….may that never happen here. =P Thank you for your reviews, and have a cookie!

**Curlytop: **Whew, look at the response a quick rewrite gets! I am so happy you liked those changes; if readers aren't satisfied, the author isn't either. **accepts the jug of milk** thank you! I absolutely love milk; I will drink it every day until I die. Bull's-eye on the Ministry situation, Fudge is as incompetent as ever, and they are still in the dark over Voldie-poo. Here's a peek into the summer, hope you like it, have another cookie…with some milk! (P.S. when I got that review for another story I thought you had lost it! Although, it seemed to fit in some places……)

**Tati: **Sirius knows about the bond, everyone does by now…except for Voldie. Have a cookie, and thanks for reviewing!

**C. Night: **If you read on, which I hope you did, you'll see that this curse was cast at Harry's forehead, which was a definite no-no. That's what caused such an extreme reaction, have a cookie, and thanks for your review!

**Chapter 14: In Summertime**

After Harry took his leave, the others left to their destinations in small groups, leaving Draco to be one of the last to leave with Mrs. Figg.

Arabella finally turned to Draco with a cheerful grin. 

"Shall we go then?" she asked.

Draco nodded and followed the old squib out to a black beat-up muggle car. The make and year was unrecognizable, and Draco looked fearfully upon the moldy cushions in the back seat.

"Don't mind the mess, dear," Arabella smiled, "I usually don't make a habit of sitting in the back, so there might be a few stale crumbs back there. You can just brush them off!"  Draco opened the squeaky door and flicked a few of the crumbs with his nails. Unfortunately, most chose to stick to their spot on the seat rather than move to the floor, and Draco tentatively sat in the back of the car, amidst the moldy tidbits.

In the front seat, seemingly unaware of the boy's distress, Arabella chatted incessantly about how she found herself living with one foot in the Muggle world and the other in the Wizarding one.

"I use this car to get around, but I do have some magical objects in my possession," she said, "I find that as long as I don't draw attention to myself, the ministry doesn't mind what I keep in my house. I even have my fireplace connected to the floo network. Because my parents were outstanding members in the community, the ministry has yet to revoke my privileges."

Draco made a neutral guttural noise in his throat, while unsuccessfully trying to avoid watching one of the stains on the carpet that looked very suspiciously like something he would never want to come into close contact with.

_Potter? _Draco asked, wondering if he could reach the Gryffindor.

_Wh-what? _Harry's thought-speech came back slightly frantic, and Draco was immediately concerned.

Nonchalantly, he informed Harry of the conditions of Mrs. Figg's car, and how he hoped that her house was a cleaner accommodation.

Harry laughed uncertainly, _oh yeah, her house is cleaner, but it still smells like old cabbage._

Draco swore in good humor, and after a moment, noticed that Harry wasn't really listening. He found this odd. Throughout the last couple of weeks at Hogwarts, Harry had always been attentive and intuitive. Now he just seemed agitated.

_Potter? _Draco asked again, _Harry?_

_Hey, Draco, listen, I have to go right now, I will contact you later. _Harry said quickly, cutting off his side of the link before Draco could respond.

_Bloody fantastic, _Draco swore, alone in his head once again.

_********************************************************************************************_

****

**Harry's POV:**

The Dursley's had finally lost it, they were going to be in so much trouble when Dumbledore and the Order found out. _Not like I can do much as it is, _I thought, _I'll just have to ride it out._

I was used to being threatened by Vernon, but I was not used to having the threats actually carried out. As my Uncle had leaned over to grab my trunk, I could see a hint of a smirk on Dudley's face as my Aunt attempted to comfort him. _Jerk, _I glared at him, realizing the truth of his ominous statement._ It was all a ruse_, a way to get me in trouble before I even set foot within Privet Drive. He knew the dementors affected people terribly, but once I thought about it, I realized that they probably had no serious lasting affect on him. _What would be his worst memory anyway? Losing his lunch money?_

My Aunt and Uncle were totally buying his sob story, about how when he saw me, the memory resurfaced in horrifying detail. _Pathetic, _I thought, _he'll never win like that._

I was wrong.

I could currently find myself cramped within the Dursley's less-than-spacious boot of the car. Vernon had the perfect solution to cure Dudley's terror of sitting in the same car with me, he would simply lock _me_ in the boot, and my trunk could sit in the cab. 

Fortunately, I had trained myself to control any claustrophobia while growing up in my cupboard. I concentrated on wiggling my fingers and toes and thinking of the Quidditch pitch, and other wide spaces. Of course, Malfoy chose the most inopportune moment to converge with my thoughts, and the darkness of the trunk began flooding into my mind.

_Potter?_

_Don't panic, _I told myself, _everything will be fine._

I vaguely remembered that the topic was Mrs. Figg as Draco began babbling, but I couldn't make sense of his words, or, for that matter, mine. I decided to cut off the link and apologize for blowing him off later. I needed to concentrate on wiggling my toes. After he was gone, I thought that maybe I should have told him of my circumstance, but at the moment, I was too shaky to tell him much of anything, _What if I ran out of air? Would they hear me pounding on the lid?_

I started to hold my breath for short amounts of time, conserving air. I was probably being paranoid, but either way, I didn't want to die like this. Hell, I _couldn't_ die like this; I had to save the world first.

_***********************************************************************************************_

After what seemed like eternity to Harry, they pulled into Privet Drive and he heard his Uncle pop the lid of the boot. Harry scrambled out as quickly as his numb limbs would allow, and he didn't fail to notice the dirty look Vernon threw his way. He gulped, and moved to the front of the cab to grab Hedwig and his trunk. Dudley and Aunt Petunia had already hurried inside, probably to call his cousin's therapist and announce his relapse. Harry sighed, and pulled at his things, while his Uncle stood towering over him, tapping his foot in a menacing way. 

"Get inside, boy," he growled, "and stay in your room today. The last thing I need is for you to aggravate Dudley's condition."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry muttered, before grabbing his luggage and pulling it inside the house. He would much rather spend time in his room than in the company of his relatives anyway.

_**************************************************************************************_

Draco soon discovered, much to his chagrin, that Harry wasn't lying when he had told him of the scent that inhabited Mrs. Figg's house. As cabbages had never been a food he would voluntarily ingest, he was not eager to have the scent of rotting ones in the near vicinity.

_I wonder if she's ever tried a good scouring charm._ Draco thought to himself, as he wandered throughout the house. He had placed his trunk and other belongings in the room that would be his until he moved into Grimmauld Place, it was a small room, but strangely cozy, with Muggle decorations of yellow and denim. _Although the flower bedspread must go,_ he thought to himself with mild amusement. Looking around at the family portraits on the wall, with non-moving pictures and smiling people enjoying picnic lunches, Draco realized what he had been missing all along.

_This is really nothing like home. _With a faint pain in his stomach, he realized that he had just referred to Malfoy Manor as his 'home.' The boy sighed; it would take some time to get used to the fact that he no longer had any real home with his parents. _I'll just have to make my own home, _he thought with determination, _from now on, where I go, my home goes. _Satisfied with his new decision, the blonde turned into the kitchen to see if Arabella would require help with cooking dinner.

_**************************************************************************************_

Later that night, Harry, who was lying in bed without having eaten anything all day, was startled out of a daydream when Draco thought loudly in his head, _shit!_

Harry bolted out of bed and ran to his window, where he had a clear view across the street of Mrs. Figg's house. The lights were on in one of the bedroom windows upstairs and Harry transmitted his thoughts quickly.

_What's wrong? _He asked, worriedly, _are you alright?_

_Potter?_ Draco asked, _did you hear that? _

_Yeah, what happened?_

_Oh, nothing, I stubbed my toe on, well-it looks like porcelain something or other…actually, and it might be a dog…or a cow…_

_You stubbed your toe? _Harry asked incredulously, _wow, that must have hurt. _He added with a touch of sarcasm.

_Yeah, Potter,_ thought Draco, now irked, _and if you think it doesn't hurt, why don't you just take it?_

Without waiting for a response from Harry, Draco opened the link and Harry immediately felt a throbbing ache in his third toe.

_Fine, _Harry thought, _take it back. _Draco smirked and, closing the link, asked Harry why he was up so late.

_I could ask the same thing of you, _Harry shot back.

_Well, Arabella and I decided to watch a muggle movie and eat some…popcorn? Is it?_

_Yeah, _Harry was amused, he knew Draco had not had much experience living the Muggle way, but he could sense the excited undertone in Draco's thoughts. _What movie did you watch?_

_It was actually entertaining, it was called, The Wizard of Oz._

Harry smiled, he had seen the movie when he was younger, but had never fully enjoyed it until he had discovered that he himself was a wizard. _Yeah, _he thought back, _that movie was fun._

_Did you know that a squib wrote it? _Draco asked, _L Frank Baum? It was all Arabella would talk about during the movie, said it was an accomplishment squibs everywhere could be proud of._

_I'm not surprised, _Harry thought, when he remembered that it had been Mrs. Figg who had first shown him the movie, when five year old Dudley and his parents had gone on a vacation to France. _When I watched it with her, she had this odd secretive smile on her face; this was before I was told about the Wizarding World._

This was news to Draco. _Before you knew? _He asked in disbelief, _did I hear you right, Potter? You didn't know you were a wizard?_

_So? _Harry asked defensively, _it's not like I had any way of knowing, with the Dursley's never saying anything. I was eleven when I first found out._

_Wait, let me get this straight. You didn't know you were a Wizard? _Draco asked incredulously.__

_We've said this before, Malfoy. _Harry's patience was running thin with this discussion.

_What about your parents?_

_They were dead! _Harry suddenly exclaimed, angry at Draco for his ignorance. _What could they say?_

_You misunderstood me, Harry. _Draco said quietly, _How come you didn't ask how your parents died?_

_Oh, _Harry thought, embarrassed for lashing out, _the Dursley's said it was a car crash. I believed it._

_Those Muggles tricked you? _Draco asked, unbelieving, _why?_

Harry laughed bitterly; _playing tricks on me has always been one of their favorite pastimes. It's not like they were happy to discover I was a wizard._

_Why wouldn't they be? _Draco was confused; _most people would have killed to raise the famous Harry Potter._

_Yeah, _Harry snorted,_ well, The Dursley's aren't most people._

_You don't really like them, do you, Potter?_ Draco asked him slowly.

_You might say that, _Harry laughed.

_Why not? _Draco said, _they are your family._

_Only in blood, _Harry told him. _I thought you would understand that._

_My family disowned me, Potter, _Draco said bluntly, _the end._

_But you must care? _Harry asked him.__

_It's hard to explain, Potter, _Draco told him carefully. _I don't understand it mys-_

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash down the hallway. _Oh no_, he thought.__

_What? What is it?_ Harry wondered why Draco had suddenly interrupted himself.

_Someone's here, _Draco sounded worried, and Harry began to panic.

_Who would come this late at night? _He asked.

_Nobody I know, _Draco told him, _listen, I have to go and see if Arabella's alright. If anything happens…_he trailed off uncertainly.

_Stick to the plan, _Harry told him firmly, _I'll be right here._

_You get help if something happens. _Draco cut off the link before Harry could respond, and he opened his bedroom door very carefully. There was no light in the hallway leading out to the living room, except a small nightlight in the bathroom, which cast dark shadows down the interior of the hallway. There was no sign of the elderly squib anywhere within her bedroom next door to Draco's, and the empty feeling in the house sent shivers down the Slytherin's spine. _Pull yourself together, _Draco commanded himself, _you are way too old to be afraid of the damn dark._

Draco crept cautiously down the hall, pausing to listen for any other signs of life. His heart was pounding in his ears, and his breath caught in his throat as he froze, hearing the wooden floor of the family room creak. _She's probably getting a glass of water or something, _Draco told himself slowly, _she'll see you creeping around, laugh, and offer you some tea. Then you can get back to bed. _

He swallowed convulsively as he turned the corner into the kitchen, to see a slight form lying motionless upon the tiled floor. A strangled cry left his throat as, abandoning all caution, he rushed forward to where Arabella's lifeless form lay. He exhaled in horror, and a few choice words escaped his mouth quietly. He was strangely detached from the entire situation as the rational side of his mind told him that someone was still in the house with him. He spun around to see the shadow of a person lurking around the other door, wand raised. Draco's hand automatically went to his sleeve, where he always kept his wand on him. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his nerves and tiptoed towards the door. Once he stunned the intruder, he could contact Potter, and then Dumbledore would fix everything. Draco was halfway towards the door now, a silent mantra within his thoughts, _stupefy, stupefy, stupefy._

The figure behind the door was stealthily awaiting his approach. Draco found himself hesitating, _Was he unaware, or just lying in wait? _ Draco knew that he would not be caught unawares again, and he determinedly took another step forward. Flinging open the door, he opened his mouth to curse the stranger…and dropped his wand in shock. "Potter?"

Harry was just as surprised as Draco, sighing in relief, "Oh, it's you."

"Who the hell would it be?" Draco asked him, "What are you doing?"

"I thought you might need some help," he explained, "the door was unlocked, and all I saw was someone leaning over a body. I thought you were dead." He added as a quiet afterthought.

"Sorry, Potter," Draco smiled slowly, "you're still stuck with me." His smile faded and he grew somber as he told Harry, "Mrs. Figg's dead."

"You're sure?" Harry asked anxiously, "sometimes people just stop breathing."

"She looks dead," Draco shrugged sadly.

"She is dead," Lucius Malfoy assured them, as he stepped out from the shadows of the dining room. "We killed her."

_***********************************************************************************************_

"We?" Harry asked stupidly. Draco could have smacked the other boy, as three other Death Eaters stepped out of the shadows. Draco recognized them immediately, McNair, Goyle and Pettigrew. _They would be easy targets_, he thought, as he scanned the room peripherally for an escape route. The only one Draco really feared was Lucius. You don't become a part of Voldemort's inner circle by being a terrible dueler. 

"Wormtail," Harry spat angrily, and Draco remembered too late that Harry carried a personal vendetta against the rat. The Gryffindor picked up a frying pan and flung it at the man's face. Everyone leapt into action, and Draco inwardly cursed his partner's hastiness.

_What were you thinking? _He asked Potter, dodging a Cruciatus and Imperious from McNair. He shot a body-binding spell at Goyle senior, who fell to the ground heavily.

Harry, who had been forced to roll to the ground to retrieve his wand, was caught between Pettigrew, whose nose was bleeding, and Lucius, who was cursing him incessantly. "_Protego_," he yelled, and Pettigrew was shot with his own stunner. _I don't think, Malfoy, I act!_

"Yeah, stupidly," Draco muttered under his breath. _You are getting us killed!_

_The Order should be here any second! _Harry argued, and the concentration it took to debate with Draco caused him to slow in his defenses. Lucius shot a pain curse at Harry's leg, and it was sliced open close to the bone. Screaming, Harry sunk to the ground, cradling the bleeding femoral artery. His vision began to go hazy from blood loss, and he heard Draco curse in the distance. 

"Imagine our delight," Lucius began, approaching Harry with his wand raised, "when we come to punish my disloyal son, and we find the famous Harry Potter by his side. That fool Dumbledore had no idea that I had long ago placed a locator charm on dear Draco…and look how it has paid off."

Harry gasped in pain, and struggled to reach his wand, which had slipped from his hands and landed a foot away. Lucius was savoring his victory, raising his wand slowly, coming nearer every second. Harry closed his eyes, still groping for protection less than six inches away.

_Harry, _Draco gasped within his mind, having been hit with a Cruciatus from McNair before finally stunning him. _Open the link, give me your pain. _

_Have you lost your mind? _Harry screamed in agony, _you'll die!_

_I don't think I will, and you will be able to surprise him…now, do it! _Draco commanded him, and Harry opened the link, letting Draco take away the pain in his thigh, immediately feeling strength flood back into his body. Across the room, Draco collapsed, clutching his leg, moaning in pain. 

Lucius raised his wand, and the curse died on his lips, as Harry rolled away from him with lightning speed. Using his seeker reflexes, Harry snatched up his wand and turned to the shocked Lucius, "_Stupefy_!" he screamed, and Draco's father collapsed in an unconscious heap, as the door burst open to reveal numerous Order members, looks of terror upon their faces.

"Help us…" Harry whispered as he opened the link again to take back his injuries.

And the floor rushed up to meet him.

_***********************************************************************************************_

"E_nervate!" _McGonagall whispered, and Harry blinked open his eyes slowly. "Mr. Potter that was a foolishly dangerous stunt you pulled." She chastised him gently, as Sirius applied healing charms to Harry's leg.

"Draco?" He asked groggily, pulling himself to his feet with Remus's aid.

"He'll live," Dumbledore told him gently, tightening the ropes binding the four stunned Death Eaters, "but I can not say the same for Arabella." He added sadly.

Harry felt hot tears threaten to slip down his face at the confirmation, and he turned away from the crowd regain control of himself. Tonks was sobbing quietly in the corner, and Mundungus Fletcher looked devastated down at Mrs. Figg's body.

Snape suddenly stepped forward from the group, "Headmaster, we shouldn't linger here." He said firmly, "The ministry will be swarming here." 

"And I intend to meet them when they do," Dumbledore told him, "they need instructions on how to handle the captives, and I also do not wish for Dolores to remain at Hogwarts any longer." Suddenly, Harry felt inexplicable giddiness at Umbridge's name, and he started to laugh deliriously, drawing sympathetic glances from those around him.

"Harry," Remus began, starting forward to calm the boy.

But Sirius caught Harry as his knees weakly gave out and the boy laid his head back against his godfather's shoulder, mumbling incomprehensible things.

"Harry, it's alright," Sirius told him, "we are taking you and Draco to the Dursley's, and you'll stay there until we can arrange safer transport to headquarters."

Harry was too overwhelmed to argue, and he simply nodded, closing his eyes in an attempt to relax. He realized that Moody was talking to him, and he turned his head in his general direction.

"That was a brave thing you did, Potter," he growled, "You and the Malfoy boy."

"How did you know to come?" Harry asked weakly.

"Severus told us how Lucius was bragging about the charm on his son, it was then that we realized what we had done, placing you two so close together. We didn't expect an attack yet, but we hurried here quickly, in time to see Mundungus and Bill Weasley, stunned in the front garden…they were on watch duty." Dumbledore explained quietly, "Fortunately, the two of you handled yourselves very well, or we might have had more than one casualty on our hands." Harry nodded, it all made sense now…he relaxed into Sirius's arms, who lifted him from the floor easily and asked him if he was eating anything.

Harry didn't answer him, he was fast asleep.

_********************************************************************************************_

END OF CHAPTER 14!

Review, everyone!


	15. In the Enemy's House

**To my Reviewers: I know this took REALLY long…for me at least. I've been busy.**

**Curlytop**: Thanks for the review; this chapter took me a long time. I'm still not quite satisfied with it…oh, well. Have a cookie!

**Sweet Sorrow**: Thanks for that, I really needed to warm my roll back up again. 

**SarcasmSage: **Thank you, I'm honored that you like it so much. Have a cookie!

**Amyaggie: **I'm glad you like it, enjoy this chapter! Have a cookie.

**Serpentsattire: **Damn, it's good to know I'm good…=P Enjoy this chapter! Harry-abuse! Have a cookie.

**Texasjeanette: **I love hearing from new people, thanks so much for your review, I'm pleased to present the next chapter…have a cookie!

**ShadowYamiQueen: **Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy. Have a cookie!

**Reflective Velvet: **Hey, I was wondering where you went…don't skip chapters, silly! That ruins it. Hmm...That Tonks idea isn't bad…I'll have to see how it works out. Have a cookie!

**CrimsonTearsOfPain: **Yay, for Sirius! Have a cookie! Thanks for reviewing.  
**MiruSedna: **Everyone wants to hear that their work is original, thank you for reviewing, have a cookie!

**Blackenedsoul:  **There will be more of Harry/Draco interaction later =P Have a cookie!

**Wiccan Pussykat: **Post all the things I cut? Yikes! No way…first, I don't remember the things I cut, (I hardly remember the things I write) secondly, it would be plain scary, I have totally random things I start to type before I realize that it's totally out of place. You were locked in the trunk in daycare? That's so sad! Have a cookie. I'm glad you like the Harry/Draco parts; I'm pleased with the way they are writing themselves. You like my Wizard of Oz idea too, yay! I thought it was funny. Thanks for your review, and the banana Popsicle, have another cookie! I'm sorry I took so long…I'm working on a research report for English.

**EnglishGirl: **You'd better finish the story **glares** have a cookie!

**JazzLady: **Glad you liked the Draco/Arabella part, too bad I killed her, BWAHAHAHAHA! Of course you can have a cookie, in fact, you can have two! Thanks for reviewing.

**TheSilverLady: **I've always thought of Mrs. Figg as an expendable character…anyways, have a cookie!

**Tati: **Yes, Harry and Draco are in trouble…here's chapter 15, now! Have a cookie.

**Paranoiain2005: **Yeah, I have a confession to make…I write each chapter in like three hours…I don't proofread, or beta-read…If I get stuck, I sleep on it, and then I usually have a solution…I'm unorthodox…but I'm the queen of winging it…I don't have anything planned, I just type away…so, there's my life story. As for your question: I'm going to credit Sirius's statement as just being a generalization of how he feels about Harry's eating habits, and how scrawny his godson is…for now…Have a cookie!

**Lyss33: **Glad you like it, have a cookie!

**Random Quote:**

"I tried sniffing Coke once, but the ice cubes got stuck in my nose." –anonymous

**Warning: This chapter has physical domestic violence! Harry-Abuse!**

**Chapter 15: In the Enemy's House**

_Wake up, _Draco's thought speech commanded Harry forcefully; _I need to talk to you._

Harry groaned, and rolled around, nearly succeeding in falling out of Sirius's arms. So much for his restful catnap.

"Harry," Sirius smiled, "glad to see Draco could get you up. Listen, I need to get out of here before the ministry arrives. Just explain everything to the Dursley's… and get some rest." Harry's eyes widened in surprise, he wasn't ready to return so early to the Dursley's, and he needed some time to recuperate from the shock of the evening before returning to his relatives. He was at least hoping that his godfather could frighten his uncle long enough for him to lay off the Wizards before they returned to Grimmauld Place.

He was about to open his mouth to argue with Sirius, when the man set him gently on his feet and transformed into Padfoot, bounding off into the neighboring yards. Across the street, he could see Order members, disapparating away as quickly as they had come. He saw Dumbledore raise his hand in greeting to Cornelius Fudge, who was approaching from the other side of the street. Draco groaned, and turned to Harry, _come on; I want to get out of here before the Minister sees us._

_So do I, _Harry turned to lead him inside the house, when his legs gave out beneath him. He fell backwards, and Draco grabbed his arm to steady him. 

"Easy, Potter," He laughed, "I'm no healer."

"No surprise there," Harry mumbled, Draco grinned, and wrapped Harry's arm around his shoulder.

_So, Potter, number four, is it?_ Draco asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he peered at the address above the door.

Harry nodded, and they turned to hurriedly hobble up the front steps of the Dursley residence. Harry was not looking forward to returning to the Dursley's, seeing as how they were now mad at him for screaming and banging on his door in the middle of the night so he could run over to Mrs. Figg's house. When Vernon had finally opened Harry's bedroom door, he had dodged the furious man's punishing grasp, and ran out the front door, Dudley squealing with fright the entire time. He knew he was in for it now.

_Should I? _Draco looked uncertainly at the doorbell, sensing Harry's hesitation.

"Try the door first. If it's unlocked, we won't have to wake them,"He told Draco. _Not that they would fall back asleep so quickly, _he told himself sarcastically. The blonde yanked on the door handle, but it didn't budge. "Knock." Harry told him, resigned to their fate.

Draco tapped lightly twice on the door, glancing nervously at Harry's grim face, knowing that something seemed out of place, but not being able to put his finger on it.

He knew what was wrong the moment Vernon Dursley opened the door and grabbed Harry by the shoulder in an undeniably painful grip. He yanked two boys in, and roughly shoved Harry against the foyer wall, tearing him away from Draco's grip. In his blind rage, the hefty muggle managed to miss Draco standing next to Harry as he leered in the Gryffindor's face.

"What trouble are you up to now, boy?" he hissed through clenched teeth, "Waking us in the middle of the night, to go on a jaunt throughout the neighborhood?"

"No sir," Harry mumbled, his gaze darting away from his uncle and Draco, landing sporadically upon pieces throughout the room. Draco found it odd that the other boy's behavior was so uncharacteristically submissive. 

"You'd better h-" Vernon began, balling his hand into a fist before Harry's eyes. He stopped when he spotted Draco from the corner of his vision, and he pulled his hand back from Harry's neck as if he had been burned. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped, "What are you doing here so late?"

"Draco Malfoy, sir." Draco stammered, taking his cues from Harry, "I'll be staying with you for awhile."

Vernon blinked, "Awhile…" he repeated, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure," Draco told him, "sir." He added as an afterthought. "You see, the headmaster needs a place for me to stay until we can go to a secure location."

Vernon blinked again, before scowling. "They expect me to watch after_ two_ of you freaks?"

Draco's eyes widened in indignation, nobody had the right to insult him like that, especially not some heavy muggle. "No," he replied smoothly and arrogantly, a gleam of his Malfoy attitude showing through, "I'd expect a filthy Muggle like you to be incompetent in the childcare department, and I was not disappointed," he spat, tossing a meaningful glance in Harry's direction. Harry's eyes had gone wide with fear for his companion, and Vernon did not disappoint this time; savagely backhanding Draco across the face in a spectacular display of rage.

For Draco's part, he was in a slight state of shock, but he didn't cry out. He only stumbled slightly against the door, and looked at Vernon in awe. "You hit me!" he exclaimed, "You….you hit me!"

Vernon did not stop to explain himself to the Slytherin, turning instead towards Harry and grabbing his wrist. Wrenching the boy's arm painfully backwards, he yanked him near to his face. Harry gasped in pain, as Draco stared mutely on in horror.

"You, boy," He growled, "I don't want to see or hear from that freaky friend of yours until it is time for your departure. He will stay in your room until those other freaks come to get you…and none of those owls flying around either….you will continue with your regular summer activities as if _he_ wasn't here. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Vernon twisted Harry's arm so he didn't have any choice but to nod affirmatively. "GO!" Vernon shouted, and Harry and Draco flew up the stairs, faster than they had ever raced for the snitch on broomsticks.

_***********************************************************************************************_

"Padfoot, sit down." Remus sighed in impatience, "Hogwarts wasn't built in a day."

"Moony, what if the Ministry doesn't believe him?" Sirius asked for the fifth time that day, as he paced across the room.

"Sirius, stop it." Remus commanded, "Dumbledore will handle Fudge, and the rest of the Ministry will follow." The two of them were waiting in Dumbledore's office for news of the Headmaster's meeting with Fudge. Moody had successfully managed to keep Sirius and Pettigrew away from each other during their brief encounter at Arabella's house. The convict currently had no idea that Peter had been found and captured, and that Dumbledore was planning an interrogation under Veritaserum. The Headmaster had been unsuccessfully trying to convince Fudge of the truth. He hoped that tonight's evidence would convince the Minister of Sirius's innocence and Voldemort's return. Remus watched his friend pace about the room, and he felt pity and confusion for the man who only wanted a second chance at the life that had been so brutally torn away from him. That was all any of them wanted, Moony included.

"It's been a long time!" Sirius whined, "What's happening?"

"Sirius," Remus rose from his chair, "I don't know! Now, sit down, or I will make you sit down!"

Sirius sat down, and proceeded to bounce his heel against the carpeted floor, wringing his hands anxiously. "What if Fudge is a Death Eater?" he asked so suddenly that Remus had to suppress a grin.

"I don't believe he is, Sirius," Moony told his friend, "And we have had this discussion before. Either way, Dumbledore will convince someone."

"He's only getting stronger, Moony," Sirius changed topics quickly, "And it's affecting Harry badly."

"I've noticed," Remus sighed miserably; he wouldn't wish Harry's luck upon anyone. Nearly everyone close to Harry had made note of his recent transformation under the influence of Voldemort's position in his mind, and then his connection with Draco after nearly being killed by the Cruciatus. Sirius stopped in his hand-wringing and foot-tapping to run a hand through his hair.

"Moony," He started, "Do you think they can still find Draco through the locator charm? What if they get to Harry?" Panic made his voice rise as he began to stand from the chair. Remus stood quickly and pressed down on his shoulder, forcing him back to a seated position.

"Tonks disabled it, don't worry so much" Remus assured him, "We-"

He was cut off by a sudden and unexpected dry sob from Sirius, who had found the stress of the situation had caught up to him. His worry for Harry, his grief over Arabella's death, and the adrenaline rush from capturing Death Eaters had finally reached a peak, and he shivered, trying to catch his breath. Remus rubbed a hand on his friend's back in continuous circles, attempting to calm him while controlling his own emotions. "Breathe, Sirius," he instructed slowly, "It will all work out for the best."

"How can you say that?" Sirius asked, "Oh, Remus, you were always the faithful one…" He trailed off as his eyes became moist with distant and recent memories. "If I knew I was going to worry this much about my Godson, I wouldn't have let James have that baby." He laughed wryly, wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm his suddenly racing heart.

"Padfoot, James didn't have the baby; Lily did."

"Moony, you never miss a beat." Sirius smiled fondly up at his friend, and then nearly jumped out of his chair when Arthur Weasley's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Sirius, Remus, good to see you." He greeted solemnly, "Dumbledore told me to relay a message to you to return to Headquarters, he has called an emergency Order meeting tonight."

"Has he returned yet?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"He's on his way," Arthur said, pulling his head out of the fireplace to allow Sirius and Remus to pass through. Most of the Order had already arrived, if they hadn't stayed after the attack on Privet Drive. It was another half hour before they were all assembled within the meeting room, and Dumbledore cleared his throat and informed everyone of the news.

_**********************************************************************************************_

Once upstairs, Harry collapsed on his bed, as Draco closed to door behind him, massaging his already slightly bruised cheek. "Holy Hell, Harry," He gasped out, "That was the scariest Muggle I've ever seen." Draco leaned his back against the wall, and slid slowly down towards the ground. Harry snorted, and then gasped in pain. Draco leaned forward, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered suddenly. 

"For what?" Draco asked him, grinning, "I haven't had this much fun for awhile."

_I'm serious, Malfoy, _Harry thought, _I'm really sorry._

_You don't have to be, I chose this for myself. _Draco told him firmly. _If I wanted you out of my life, it would have already happened._

A slightly awkward silence followed Draco's statement. Harry sighed and shifted uncomfortably on his leg, massaging his arm. Draco pulled himself up from the ground and settled on the end of Harry's bed. His piercing gaze made the other boy uncomfortable, and Harry averted his eyes, licking his lips nervously.

"Still," Harry murmured, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Draco said dryly, "Now, drop it."

_Does your face hurt? _Harry asked carefully, noting that Draco had winced when he spoke, _I hate that my uncle did that to you._

_Hate that he did it to me? _Draco asked incredulously, skirting the previous question. "What about what he did to you?" he hissed. "You know, Dumbledore would have his head if he knew."

Harry laughed disbelievingly, "I've already thought about that, but the Dursley's offer me blood protection from Voldemort that can't be found anywhere else…"

"Blood protection?" Draco raised his eyebrows until they nearly disappeared altogether. "By spilling your blood, they protect you from the Dark Lord?"

"Hey," Harry told him, "I grew up with him shoving me around; it's not a big deal to me. I said I was sorry he hit you, leave it be!" he slumped backwards against his pillows, exhausted by his sudden outburst. Draco opened his mouth to reply; when the clicking of a lock on the outside of the door, and a thundering voice shouting at them to hush up and sleep, caused him to shut it with an audible clamp.

_We can get help! _Draco encouraged him, _send your snowy owl! _ His eyes then traveled over the padlock on Hedwig's door, and he knocked his head against the wall in frustration. 

_Welcome to hell, _Harry told him, _we're stuck here until someone comes to find us._

_They'll see our injuries, _Draco reasoned, _they'll take us out, and punish the Muggles._

_If we live that long, _Harry thought dejectedly.

_Hey! Don't say that! _Draco snapped, _don't you dare say that…'cause you've lived this long!_

"It's different," Harry whispered, "He's different, I saw it in his eyes."

"Stop trying to scare me, Potter, because it's not working." Draco growled, suddenly the air in the room felt much colder, and he couldn't stop himself from glancing over his shoulder. _What are you trying to pull?_

_I mean it; he was out of control tonight, _Harry told him, "I've never been as scared of him as I was when he heard you were staying with us."

Draco shuddered involuntarily.__

_*********************************************************************************************_

"Good evening everyone," Dumbledore began, eyes twinkling. "I believe you all know the circumstances that are surrounding our meeting here tonight." Everyone nodded. "The attack on Arabella Figg's home was not entirely unexpected, but unfortunately, we now find ourselves facing the first casualty of the second war. I would like you all to take a moment to reflect upon your personal relationship with this lovely woman, and wish her peace wherever she may be." He paused for a moment of silence as everyone heeded his words and bowed their heads in mourning. "I will be arranging memorial services. I am certain Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will wish to attend." Everyone nodded gravely, and even Snape managed to wipe the sneer off his face as he stood in the back of the room.

"When will they be coming here?" Asked a young witch named Winnie, who was a distant cousin of Tonks, and had recently joined the Order working undercover from her position at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley.

"Within a week or so," Dumbledore replied, "As soon as possible. I have a few things to organize before they come here, which brings me to my next order of business." He took a sip of water and cleared his throat quickly. "There are three things that I set out to accomplish when I went to visit Minister Fudge, and I am pleased to say I was very successful in my endeavors."

"Well don't keep us waiting," Fred Weasley jested from the corner, while his mother tried unsuccessfully to make him show more respect. Dumbledore simply chuckled good-naturedly and beamed at the assembled Order.

"Very well, First and foremost, I have finally convinced Fudge that Voldemort arose during the Triwizard tournament." Cheers went up around the room, and most of the members sighed in relief. Their number one goal had been to gain the support of the Ministry, and now they could use Fudge's help more than ever. "However, I have not yet informed him about the Order of the Phoenix." Everyone quieted down at this statement, and tried to decide if this was a positive or negative announcement. "We will continue to operate in secret; we will allow the Ministry to protect the citizens, while we work to destroy Voldemort."

Everyone nodded, it sounded like a good plan.

"How'd you manage to convince Fudge?" Tonks asked.

"With a number of things, really," Dumbledore told her, "Firstly, I presented the Death Eaters that had been captured in tonight's raid. He did not want to believe my theory, until I presented their testimony under Veritaserum, and Harry's interview that was published in the Quibbler. He was forced to admit that the evidence was overwhelming, and even though he was frightened of the implications of Voldemort's return, he has agreed to work with us to end his reign." Everyone smiled, they knew that Fudge would only blunder about until someone got lucky and killed Voldemort, and then he would take all the credit for the Dark Lord's defeat. "I told Fudge that Draco was at Arabella's house for a Muggle studies project over the summer, when Death Eaters attacked the house. Fudge was quite surprised to learn that Lucius Malfoy was still practicing the Dark Arts under Voldemort's instruction, and he seemed eager to move onto the next subject."

"That's not surprising," Arthur added, "seeing as how he was so supportive of Lucius during last summer."

"And the year before that," Fred said.

"And the year before that, too," added George.

"It seems that Minister Fudge has a lot to own up to," McGonagall piped up from her seat next to Mundungus Fletcher.

"Which brings me to my next topic of discussion with Fudge; Dolores Umbridge," Dumbledore told them. "I have arranged for her to be moved to a holding facility within the Ministry before a trial can take place…however, considering the evidence against her-she stands a good chance of heading to Azkaban for using an unforgivable curse."

"Good," McGonagall snorted, "That woman is a maniac."

"She should be locked up!" Tonks agreed vehemently. "She's evil."

"Imagine torturing a child for information," Molly shook her head, "It's disgusting."

"She could have killed Harry." Sirius growled.

"Or Minerva," Snape interjected, "those aurors were acting on Umbridge's orders."

"So were the dementors!" Remus said, "She sent them after Harry last summer."

Suddenly, everyone in the room had remembered a personal grudge they carried against Dolores Umbridge, and they weren't willing to give her up without some punishment.

"I say we poke out her eye and give her a fake one!" Moody shouted suddenly over the scraping of chairs as everyone stood to get their point across.

"I say we let me bite her." Remus added darkly.

"I'll hold her down for you, Moony," Sirius yelled. "And give her a bloody nose while I'm at it-"

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted, and everyone shut their mouths and took their seats. "Remus, you know you would get sent to Azkaban for knowingly biting a person." And Lupin hung his head in shame. "I will not condone any violent action against Dolores…however, should you find a way…and I am not aware of it, there is nothing I can do to stop her from coming to harm." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled suggestively, and the Weasley twins grinned maliciously, followed by Lupin and Sirius.

"This brings me to my final topic of discussion…Peter Pettigrew." Sirius's mouth dropped open in surprise.

***********************************************************************************************

END OF CHAPTER 15

I know this took really long, and I wanted to write more on this chapter, but I won't be in town on this weekend, so I won't be able to write anything for another week or so…bummer. Anyways, review, because it does make me write faster. I wanted to get this part out for you guys…=-) Have some cookies while I'm gone.


	16. In the Smallest Bedroom

**This is a birthday present to Reflective Velvet…not my best work ever, but I've been extremely busy these past few-erm-months….I'm sorry, and this is really short, I have writer's block majorly, I wrote this a long time ago, and I don't know, this summer for sure, I'll think of something…Cookies and hugs and thanks to all who reviewed. **

**Chapter 16: In the Smallest Bedroom **

Harry had finally settled down after much tossing and turning that night. Draco had stretched out beside him, his head resting near Harry's feet and one foot lying on the Gryffindor's shoulder. Harry hoped that this sleep would be a dreamless one, his arm was aching and his leg felt stiff. He could tell that Draco wasn't feeling very well either; by the way he kept stiffening up and jerking his fingers. _After-effects, _Harry thought to himself. He turned over a final time and drifted into sleep.

The morning came far too soon for the two Hogwarts students, currently feeling stranded at the Dursley's. They were awakened by an ear-piercing shriek from the mouth of one Petunia Dursley. "Potter," She yelped, rapping quickly and loudly on the door. "Get your lazy self out of bed this instant! My Dudders needs his breakfast now!"

Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, resigned to his fate, while Draco intelligently mumbled, "wha-huh?" as he felt the warmth next to him vanish. "Where are you going?" he asked Harry, who yawned in response.

_I have to work today. _He explained to Draco

Draco moaned. _What about me? What should I do?_

_You won't be allowed to leave the room; you might as well get comfortable._

Draco and Harry heard Aunt Petunia walk off down the hall, muttering about abnormal layabouts. Harry dressed quickly, throwing a shirt on and pulling on some way-too-large Muggle jeans. Petunia returned and unlocked the door, sending Draco a hateful glare. The Slytherin watched in shock as Harry was escorted out of the room and the door was locked abruptly behind him. _Like prison, _he thought slowly. The blonde rolled out of the bed and stood near the window, observing the newly-installed bars. _I am so screwed, _he thought to himself as he mused of ways to alert the Order of Potter's living conditions. _I suppose it won't be longer than a week at the most, _he told himself. _Then those Muggles will be sorry…_He slid to the floor and stared at the opposite wall, lost in his own confused thoughts.

**Previously:**

**"This brings me to my final topic of discussion…Peter Pettigrew." Sirius's mouth dropped open in surprise.**

Remus looked over at his friend, barely able to suppress his grin. Dumbledore continued, "During Peter's interrogation under Veritaserum in the presence of numerous Aurors and Ministry officials, Fudge was forced to admit Sirius's innocence and he made an official statement apologizing for the horrible treatment an innocent Wizard received while in Azkaban. There will be a public announcement made concerning all the details. I myself was very pleased with the results." His voice rang throughout the room as everyone fell silent, turning to Sirius to gauge his reaction.

Sirius himself felt as if a weight had been lifted from him, one that had been crushing his very soul as he stood helpless. There was now a light at the end of the tunnel and it began to grow brighter as comprehension dawned. He looked up to Dumbledore, hardly daring to hope. "You mean?"

Dumbledore nodded in confirmation, eyes twinkling. The innocent convict turned to Remus with a watery smile before bursting into unrestrained tears of joy. The entire room broke into applause and Moony leaned forward to hug his brother. "You're free Padfoot," He whispered, as tears ran down his own face. "They finally believe it." Tonks put a congratulatory hand on Sirius's back and laughed out loud. Relief streamed throughout the assembled, many were crying or laughing or both.

Sirius was in a state of shock; he wiped his tears from his face and sat back against the chair, shaking slightly. "I feel ten years younger," He announced loudly and happily.

"Give me some of what you're taking, boy!" Moody growled, eye twirling insanely. Molly and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"I've found enough to last me a lifetime." Sirius whispered, looking around the room at the grinning faces. He turned to Dumbledore. "Thank you," He choked on the emotion in his voice.

"Anytime," Dumbledore smiled at him, before clearing his throat for order in the room.

A red rose was uprooted from the garden and Harry cursed under his breath as he tore away the weeds. He had finally been forced to close off the mind link after Draco had repeatedly attempted to talk with him, distracting Harry in his work. Now he just felt alone, and he dug furiously, trying to finish everything before his Uncle returned from the drilling company.

Draco paced within the smallest bedroom of Number Four Privet Drive. He was restless, and Harry had refused to talk with him, not that he could blame the Gryffindor, he had sensed Harry's urgency in finishing the chores laid out for him at the beginning of the day. As dusk approached, the fear began to gnaw at Draco, until he would have begged Potter to keep his anxiety to himself. Unfortunately, the communication link was closed, and the blonde Slytherin was forced to endure feelings that weren't his own.

((That's all for now guys, thanks for all your reviews and I know you love this story, but for some reason I've hit a rut recently. Any help would be greatly appreciated; for I seem to have lost my thread of thought…))


	17. In Here

**WheeeeEEEEeEEEeeeEEEEEEEeEeEeeeeeeEEeeEEEEEeEEeEEEEeeeeeEeEeEeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEeeeEEEEEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeeEEeeeEEEeeeeEEEE!! WhhhOOOOOoooooOOooOooooOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOHHHhhhhoOOOooooOOOooooOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOooooO!! Enjoy this chapter, reviews make me smile…freshly-baked cookies for every reviewer!!**

**Chapter 17:** **In Here**

"Boy!" Vernon Dursley roared when he came through the door. "Come and get this shit out of the front walkway before somebody trips and breaks their bloody neck!" Harry slowly picked himself up from where he had been scrubbing the kitchen floor and walked over to look where his Uncle was pointing. Dudley's bike and his friend's scooter were lying on the freshly mown grass. Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and nodded obediently, resigned to being berated for something he had not done. "I never want to see that again, ungrateful little…" Vernon continued to rant as he slammed the front door shut behind him, walking into the family room to find Petunia.

Harry gnashed his teeth together furiously and took a deep breath. _Only for a little while, then we'll be out of here and at Grimmauld Place._ He occupied his time sweeping the front walk of its shavings and moving the bicycle that had to be large enough to support Dudley into the garage with thoughts of Sirius, Ron and Hermione. Even Draco flitted through his mind several times. Harry opened up the link to find how his Slytherin friend was faring. _Oy, Draco…what's happening up there?_ The response was immediate. __

_'Bout time you talked to me, Harry. You have no idea how boring it is up here, and why did you close the link? _Draco's thoughts came very fast and Harry's mind was overwhelmed.

_Stop it, I had work to do, and don't you think I know how boring it is?_ He snapped back, irritated by Draco's curiosity. There was a pause before Draco came back.

_Sorry, I know, _he sighed deeply in Harry's mind. _You're treated like a bloody House-Elf here; you know that, don't you?_

_Yes, _Harry sighed back and hung up the broom. _It's not for much longer though; the Order is getting things ready for sure…_

_How long can it take them to organize the house for us? _Draco asked, a bit skeptically. _It's already been…_

_A day, _Harry finished for him, walking inside the house to coil the cord of the vacuum.

_Time flies when you're having fun, _the sarcasm practically dripped from Draco's thoughts.

_And crawls when you're not…_Harry concluded, putting the vacuum cleaner into the attic. _How did you spend your day?_ He asked a moment later, returning to the kitchen to put away the dishes he had put out to dry.

Draco shifted slightly from his seat on the floor. He threw the brightly colored bouncy ball against the wall adjoining Dudley's room once again and grinned when he heard a frustrated pounding on the other side of the wall. Draco's door was locked, and Dudley did not have the key…neither could he be bothered to get up from the video game with his friends to tell his mother about the ruckus Draco was causing. _I've been annoying your fat lump of a cousin, _Draco laughed in Harry's head. _He's really too easy Potter, reminds me a bit of you. _

Harry rolled his eyes. _Please don't say that, _he started before inhaling sharply when he dropped a glass onto the floor. It shattered into a million different fragments which flew across the floor.

_What? _Draco had sensed his immediate anxiety and became instantly concerned, dropping the ball on the floor with a thud.

_Shit, _Harry cursed in his mind, transmitting it reflexively.

_What?_ Draco asked again, standing up.

_I broke a glass, _Harry moaned. _His favorite shot glass. _Harry reached for the dustpan and got down on his hands and knees, ignoring the biting pain felt when a shard stuck in his palm. He began to sweep hastily, hoping nobody would walk in on him and discover the broken cup before he could replace it. _I can run to the store, say I have groceries to pick up…_He began to plot a cover story that would let him be in town for a few hours. Draco kicked the bouncy ball against the wall again before falling onto Harry's bed with another deep sigh.

"Stop it you!" Dudley whined, pounding on the door once again. Vernon swung open his son's bedroom door and beamed at him and his friends. "Father," Dudley stood up and scowled, making sure his friends had plenty of sodas and the game was still on. "Potter's guest keeps making noises."

Vernon frowned and his face turned even redder than usual. He pulled Dudley outside into the hall and pointed to the smallest bedroom door. "This freaky friend of his is trying to hurt you?"

Dudley nodded. "He might even have his…thing…out!" He squealed, acting terrified. The second his father turned away, a malicious grin spread over his face. Vernon pounded on the door hard enough to make the hinges rattle.

Draco jumped off the edge of the bed and bit back a yell. _Harry!_

_What? _Harry was trying to make as little noise as possible; he continued to find little pieces of glass in parts of the floor he never knew existed.

_He's pounding on the door! _Draco panicked. _What do I do if he comes in?_

_Good, _Harry muttered, distracted. _Keep him busy until I give the all-clear. _Now all he had to worry about was Aunt Petunia, who was talking to a neighbor over the back fence. He could just see the top of her sunflower gardening hat as she boasted about her tulips. _As if she really planted them…_Harry thought to himself.

_Keep him busy?_ Draco repeated nervously. Dudley had returned to his friends and suggested they have a water fight outside. The others had happily obliged; for Dudley had practiced for so long on his game, he knew all the secrets, yet refused to tell them.

Vernon unlocked the multiple padlocks on the door and kicked it in so it ricocheted off the wall. Draco plastered a bored look upon his face and stood bravely, facing the largest scariest Muggle he had ever imagined. "Boy! What is the meaning of this entire bloody racket?" Vernon yelled, his rancid breath making Draco cringe slightly.

"Sir," Draco choked out, disgusted by the man. "I do not know what you're speaking of." The words were barely out of his mouth before Vernon backhanded him viciously across the face.

"Bullshit!" he screamed as the blonde fell back against the desk, grasping onto the wall. "Practicing your madness under my roof, as a guest!" Spittle flew out of his mouth as fast as the lies did.

"Guest?" Draco sputtered, hanging onto that one word. "I've seen prisoners treated better than this!" His face stung and the breath left him as Vernon sent a right hook into his stomach. Draco sunk to the ground and moaned quietly.

"That'll teach you to threaten my family!" Vernon was in a blind fury. He spotted Draco's wand hanging out of his robe sleeve and pulled it away. "I'll be taking this."

Draco opened his mouth to protest and scrambled to his feet, wishing he had taken wandless magic seriously when his father had tried to teach it to him. "That's mine, you ugly Muggle!" He immediately regretted the words as Vernon rounded on him once again.

"Care to repeat that, Freak?" He hissed coldly.

_Harry! _Draco cried out in pain as Vernon clobbered him upside the head. His nose felt as if his brains were dripping out of it, and he suspected it was broken. His eyes were watering madly and he tried to pinch the bridge of his nose closed as he defended himself to no avail.

Harry lifted his head from the trash can in the basement where he had been dumping the splinters in relief, having managed to get most of them up off the floor. His nose suddenly ached and he nearly dropped the dustpan as his head pounded.

The world spun dangerously around Draco and he stumbled against the door, leaving a bloody handprint on the knob.

_Draco? _Harry asked fearfully. He took off at a sprint when there was no response and he felt the link close off. He leapt up the basement stairs two at a time, flinging open the door to the kitchen, only to find his aunt standing there with broken glass in her palm.

"Did you break something?" She asked shrilly. "You broke something expensive, didn't you? Thought you'd hide it from us, did you?" Harry shook his head mutely and tried to open the link again. Petunia stepped closer to him and loomed over his head. "Have you been drinking?" The question threw Harry off balance.

"Huh?"

Petunia shook her head in disbelief and smacked Harry forcefully across the cheek. "I can smell the alcohol on your breath."

_That's probably your husband's breath you've smelled, _Harry thought, but kept himself in check from blurting it out loud. He shuffled nervously and resisted the urge to massage his face. Aunt Petunia let up her glare a moment later and stepped back.

"Get back to work, and don't let me catch you lollygagging around. I will already be having a discussion with Vernon about you, and that other boy….can't imagine…" She trailed off as she stepped back outside.

Harry waited until she had ventured back into the garden before he ran into the living room. _Draco?! _He tripped on the edge of the rug and stood up, cursing and pulling out his wand as he began the ascent up the stairs, hoping Draco was alright.

Harry flung open his bedroom door. "Stupefy!" He yelled without hesitation, watching Vernon's motionless body fall to the floor with a loud crash. "Draco?" He ran into the room, closing the door behind him with his foot. The other boy was curled into a protective ball on the floor underneath his desk. Harry jumped to avoid stepping on his friend's wand, which he had just barely seen in time, picking it up and shoving it into his pocket; he hesitantly touched the Slytherin's back. Draco fell against him limply. Harry gently lifted him from under the desk, rolling him onto his back. The blonde's face was a bloody mess, and one of his arms looked nearly broken. Harry held back the urge to hurl and babbled an apology. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let him get to you, and I knew he was dangerous, we shouldn't have come to my house."

"Shut it, Potter," Draco groaned, keeping his eyes closed. His breathing was shallow and quick. "I'm fine."

Harry shook his head stubbornly and picked the other boy up by draping one of his arms over his shoulder and hooking his knees over his elbow. Harry stumbled slightly under his weight, but Draco was not much larger than he was, and it was still early in the summer, so the food from Hogwarts was still keeping Harry at an average size.

"Wh-huh?" Draco asked, dizzy from the sudden movement.

"We're leaving," Harry said shortly. You need help." He kicked Vernon's body out of the way as Hedwig chirped from her cage.

"Let out the bloody owl," Draco said, thinking rationally. "She can fly faster than we can walk." It hurt him to simply breathe, and talking was draining his energy. He opened up the link he had not realized he had closed. Harry stumbled against the door, immediately hit by the pain the other boy was feeling. _Sorry, _Draco closed it again.

"No, give me some." Harry insisted. "You can talk to me that way, and we can share it."

Draco shook his head painfully. "Stop being a bloody Gryffindork and start moving," he gasped. "If you were a Slyth, they'd eat you alive." He smiled faintly.

"And Slyths do whatever they need to in order to get ahead." Harry continued stubbornly, unlocking Hedwig's cage. "So stop playing like you want to protect me, and do what feels right."

Draco was angry and the pain was overwhelming. "Fine," He opened the link again. _Thanks…_He added; looking away as a tear rolled down his face.

Harry nodded and squeezed his eyes shut tight. "Go to the Order," He told Hedwig. The owl took off through the hallway and Dudley's open bedroom window. Harry could no longer support Draco's weight, and his plan for flight was ridiculous. He laid the other boy on the bed, and Draco whispered his gratitude with an ashen face.

_How fast does she fly?_

_Very fast, we'll be out by tonight, _Harry assured him, even though he was not completely positive himself. It was nearing dusk already. Vernon shifted on the floor and Harry cast the curse again and put his wand into his pocket, before freezing. _The magic, they'll detect the magic! _He pulled out his wand again. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," He repeated multiple times, watching various objects fly about the room, and hoping that the vast onslaught of underage magic would only call the officials faster.


	18. In the Evening

**Chapter 18: In the Evening**

****

Draco leaned over the edge of the bed and watched Harry curiously. "Stop it," he groaned, watching a stack of papers fly about the room. _You're making me dizzy…_He added, before falling backwards on the bed and passing out.

Harry looked over to him and sighed, but figured there was no real use in waking him. The injuries did not seem to be life threatening, but he only hoped the Order members would sense the magic before his condition worsened. The sun began to sink below the horizon and pale orange and purple light spilled into Harry's open window. He stood up to close the shades as Draco stirred beneath the heat of the setting sun, and gasped aloud when he looked outside the window. Dudley was coming inside after his water war with his friends, who had finally called it quits and gone home. _Shit, _he thought desperately to himself, knowing that the first thing Dudley would do when he got in was call for his mother and father. Sure enough, he heard the front door slam and his cousin's voice echoing throughout the house.

"Mum!" He screeched. "Dad!"

Harry winced and slipped over to his door, shutting it firmly and quietly, hoping he could avoid being noticed for awhile longer. Vernon was still lying inert on the floor, and that was exactly where Harry wished to leave him. _Aunt Petunia…_he thought with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He opened the door again and heard her close the sliding screen door leading out into the garden as she came inside.

"Yes, Duddykins?" She asked sweetly as he continued to whine. "What's the matter?"

"I'm hungry, when are we eating?"

"Soon, Dudders, very soon."

"How about now?" he persisted.

Petunia's gaze snapped up, hawk like, to where the smallest bedroom would have been had there not been a floor separating the kitchen from the upstairs. "Potter!" She called unceremoniously. "Get your lazy ass down here and cook some food."

Harry gritted his teeth. He was hesitant to leave Draco and Vernon alone in a room, especially since they were both unconscious and would be for an undeterminable amount of time.

"Where is your father?" Petunia asked Dudley, peering into the living room. Dudley shrugged and plopped down in his chair at the table, picking up a fork and thumping it against the table while frowning at the empty space before him. "Potter!" Petunia shrieked. "Now!"

Harry left his bedroom door open, hoping he would be able to hear any movement from within and he descended the stairs at a speed he never thought possible. _Cook as fast as possible and then go back upstairs, _he thought to himself, pulling down pots and pans haphazardly from the cupboards.

"Just make something simple," Petunia growled. "We need to save some space for this evening's tea with the Pierce family." Harry froze, he had forgotten about the neighbors coming over for tea. "Dudders, what would you like?" Dudley thought about it for a minute or two and Harry ground his teeth in frustration, his hand poised to open the refrigerator. His aunt watched her son in what seemed to be fascinated adoration of his critical thinking skills.

"Grilled cheese," Dudley finally decided with a grin. "Four, please." Harry picked up the loaf of bread, pulled out multiple slices, and buttered them quickly, slapping them down on a pan and laying the slices of cheese on top. Petunia frowned in a rather horse-like fashion and looked outside into the backyard for Vernon. A vein in Harry's neck began to pulse and his hands shook as he finished preparing Dudley's meal.

"Would you like anything, Aunt?" He asked politely, inching towards the door.

"No," she said distractedly. "I'm going to find Vernon first. I'd hate for him to miss meeting our guests. They should be here soon..." She walked outside to peek over the fence to see how close the neighbors were to arriving. Harry darted upstairs, relieved to see Vernon still unconscious on the floor and Draco sitting up with a confused look on his face. He sank against the door, heart pounding. He didn't know how long he could keep up the act before his aunt found his uncle on the bedroom floor. Then there would be some explaining to do, and it would be even worse if Vernon woke up.

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him and Harry turned around with a start, hand on his wand. Dudley was standing before the doorway, pointing a quivering finger towards his father's motionless body. "H-he-he-he's d-dead!" the boy gasped out.

"No, no, wait," Harry said, stepping forward to convince his cousin. But Dudley jumped back with a blood curdling scream for his mother.

"MUM! He's going to kill us all!" The fat boy yelled hysterically down the stairs. Within seconds, Petunia was at the door of Harry's bedroom, wrapping her son in her arms protectively. She peered in the bedroom as Harry hastened to deny the fact that Vernon was dead. She screamed and ran to her husband, abandoning Dudley in the doorway to be murdered by Harry.

"Wait, you don't understand-" the Gryffindor began, looking to Draco for some form of support. The blonde boy had passed out again. Petunia turned to Harry with a malicious sneer on her lips.

"I understand perfectly," she snarled, reaching up for Harry's neck with her long clawed fingers. "You thought you could live under our roof, and then kill us off one by one!" She shrieked, lunging suddenly at Harry and strangling him furiously. His glasses were knocked askew in the struggle and Dudley plucked the wand from Harry's fingers.

"Get 'im, mum!"

Harry's vision swam after a minute or so. His heartbeat was in his ears. _I'm dying,_ he thought incredulously. _Survived attacks by Voldemort only to be strangled by my Muggle aunt…who is so much stronger than I ever gave her credit for…  
_

_######################################################  
_

"Get your hands off my Godson." These words were emphasized by seven wands directed point blank at Petunia's head. The woman dropped Harry's unconscious form to the floor with a gasp and a powerful stunner from Moody eliminated that problem temporarily. Lupin, Sirius, Moody, Arthur Weasley, Snape, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped inside the smallest bedroom in number four Privet Drive and surveyed the damage with open mouths.

**Wow, I'm still alive and writing. This one isn't very long, but they are out of the Dursley's. More on that next chapter. Cookies for all of my faithful reviewers, both old and new. I appreciate the feedback from every single one of you. **


	19. In Twelve Grimmauld Place

I guess it wouldn't be acceptable for me to admit that I forgot about this story, so I will tell you that at first I hadn't. I simply hit a writer's block combined with a busy lifestyle which was eventually followed with I've heard of that site…I think…have I written on it? No, not that I can remember…"

Then that all ended when I finally remembered my old email account, logged in and reread my entire story and realized what a stupid cliffhanger I had left everyone with nearly two years earlier. How inconsiderate of me…

**Chapter 19: In Twelve Grimmauld Place**

"_Careful, Severus, Careful with his arm."_

"_And you never bothered to check and make sure…"_

"_I see his arm, damn it…stop swinging him around, that's a wall!"_

"_He could have put wards up around my house; he knows we love Harry like our own son…"_

"_I'll take him, no don't levitate him, you idiot, it's broken."_

Draco groaned audibly as he fought to regain consciousness. His eyelids were heavy and they stung. The various voices around him were hushed in anticipation. "Draco, dear, can you hear me?" A pleasantly low female voice asked from beyond his left ear. He moaned in response and suddenly felt ill.

"Put him down, Mad-Eye. He shouldn't be moved!" A gruff, male voice this time, from directly overhead. Draco's broken arm was jostled as he was laid once more on the bed and a guttural hiss slipped through his lips.

"You're hurting him," the soft voice accused, followed by a sharp intake of breath behind her. "He's waking up, just let him be for a bit. That nose is gonna be a nasty one to fix…"

"Harry?" Sirius bounced from his Godson's side towards Lupin. "Moony! Harry's coming to!"

Draco smiled inwardly, relieved to hear that Harry was alright, the last thing he had seen was the Muggle woman running in with a look that could kill. _As long as he's fine…that's what really matters…_ he thought to himself with a sigh as he felt the last traces of consciousness he'd held onto begin to ebb away into the darkness.

"Remus?" The soft voice had become concerned. "Remus, Draco's slipping…he's not responding anymore…"

"Draco?" Harry was fully conscious now, and massaging his bruised neck, while kneeling over the blonde boy's limp form. "Draco?" He put one hand on the Slytherin's shoulder and shook him gently. _Draco!_ He thought desperately with no response before realizing that the link had been closed as each endured separate pains. _Oh well,_ he thought grimly, and without any thought for his own well-being, Harry reached out to the familiar spot in himself that was the connection to Draco, and his eyes closed unceremoniously as Draco's opened slowly. Then, in the same swift motion, Draco leaned over the edge of the bed and retched dryly as Harry slid sideways into Sirius's waiting arms, moaning with pain.

"Damn it Harry!" Sirius whined as he watched him transfer some of Draco's pain to his own body. He stroked his Godson's now sweating forehead, brushing away strands of hair as the boy fought to stay conscious. "Damn these Muggles!" Sirius snarled, glaring daggers at the unconscious and magically bound Dursleys in the hallway.

"There will be time for all this chatter later," Snape spoke coolly as Draco lay back on the bed, the pain in his head and his arm now a dull ache. "We must transport them to Headquarters. Kingsley, if you will alert Dumbledore?" The auror nodded and walked outside to apparate. "Tonks, Weasley, and Moody, move the Muggles downstairs for now. Then proceed to inform the Ministry of the reason for the underage magic. Make something up if you must." Tonks nodded and hurried out the door. Arthur stood, watching Harry blink slowly and painfully until Moody shook his arm gently. The red-haired man managed a weak smile before turning towards the door as well.

"Will you be alright with these two?" Moody asked with a growl, one eye crazily surveying the room.

"Yes," Lupin answered, his arm supporting Sirius as Snape examined the blood pooling under the desk with an unreadable sneer. Moody walked out quickly as Draco mumbled something incoherently from the bed. The potions professor stepped forward and knelt beside him.

"Speak up, Draco," He commanded firmly, but in a volume barely over a whisper as to not hurt the boy.

"Don't let Harry die." Draco pleaded with him through bloody lips, his eyes glossy and distant. "'smyfault, I'm hurt…"

"Nonsense, Mr. Malfoy," Snape answered him curtly. "Mr. Potter knew perfectly well what he was doing, and he is no worse than you are right now."

Harry groaned from the corner of the room where he was cradled in Sirius's arms. "Take me…" He muttered and trailed off.

"Take you where?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"To him…" Harry mumbled. Sirius rearranged his grasp and handed Harry to Remus while the two moved him closer to the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle his arm too much.

"Count of three," Remus said and they both lifted the boy onto the bed next to Draco. The blonde looked over, satisfied that his friend was still alive.

"Sorry," Harry muttered to no one person in particular as his eyes flickered shut.

"Quiet, Potter." Snape commanded gently as he held his wand over both boys. "You must rest now."

"But," Draco tried to protest as he felt the healing spell that Snape had been constructing begin to work almost instantly. He knew in the back of his mind from his studies that the spell would take away their pain temporarily and make it easier for them to be moved, but that they would have to be asleep first. Harry was already nodding off, a queerly angelic smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Sometimes this spell had an almost euphoric effect on people. Draco vaguely wondered whether he looked as innocent in a drug-induced sleep as the Gryffindor did, before deciding that it didn't really matter. Draco looked great all the time. This was his last conscious thought.

Dumbledore's eyes were sad as he waited in the drawing room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. After being informed of the horrific scene that had awaited the Order upon entering number 4 Privet Drive, he had summoned the Order's medi-wizards to prepare two beds in a bedroom that had been converted to a Hospital Wing of sorts whenever Snape would seek refuge in the house after a meeting. Dumbledore had never imagined that the beds would become occupied by Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, much less so soon after leaving the Muggle relatives' home that the Headmaster had so foolishly placed Harry into for the last 15 years. _The warning signs were there, Albus. _He lectured himself with a heavy sigh. _How could you have been so blind?_ A loud noise from the front door interrupted his thoughts and he stood quickly to walk into the hallway. Two slight forms were levitated past his door and around the corner where the medi-wizards waited.

He walked into the living room, and looked around at the group assembled. There was the entire Weasley family sans Arthur and Percy. They sat impatiently, often making rude and angry comments regarding Muggles. Remus, Sirius, and Alastor stood off to the side of the room, while Severus paced before the fireplace. Tonks sat with Hermione on the couch, whose head was bowed with her lips moving silently. Everyone had clamored for the news when Kingsley had hurried in, but now they were oddly reserved. It seemed as though their questions had been answered, and they had found themselves disappointed.

_Disappointed in me…_ Dumbledore thought to himself.

**Draco's POV: **

The first time I had awakened, it was to unbearable pain and fragmented thoughts.

When I awoke now, I was warm and comfortable, the pain only a dull ache. I remembered where I had been and what had happened and I was instantly furious. _How dare they? Those Muggles will regret they ever messed with Draco Malfoy!_

_It seems you've forgotten the pain rather quickly then…_a sullen voice interrupted his rampage set on revenge.

_Harry! _Malfoy thought to him quickly, instantly delighted that the other boy was conscious and communicating through their link. In his own excitement, he failed to notice the other boy's depressed vibes.

_Who the bloody hell else would it be? _Harry asked snidely. His tone made Draco start and the blonde boy opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar version of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. It was dark outside the windows and it seemed to be the middle of the night, for they were alone in the room.

_Wha-what's wrong?_ Draco asked with a note of hurt and confusion. _Are you in pain?_

_No, _Harry replied shortly. His eyes were open and staring vacantly at the ceiling, as they had been for the twenty minutes before Draco awoke beside him. The blonde boy rolled up on one elbow and peered at him through the darkness. "Harry?" he asked aloud, his voice hoarse. "What's wrong?"

Harry closed his eyes and one tear rolled down his cheek. "Nothing," he muttered angrily, rolling over on his side, away from Draco.

The other boy continued to stare at him for the next several minutes, a feeling of sadness growing inside him from which he did not recognize the source.

Alrighty. It's short, but it's something. Hopefully this cliffie isn't as bad as the one before. I don't really remember my own story. So let me know if I've made any fatal errors in this new chapter.


End file.
